Mis dos princesas
by Marianasl
Summary: Parecía que todo iba normal en la vida de Samus, hasta que decidió salir a pelear sin su armadura. Esto ocasiono que comenzara a recibir millones de invitaciones para salir, las cuales siempre rechazaba. Todo cambia cuando un día, se le declaran al mismo tiempo sus dos compañeras: Peach y Zelda. ¿Las rechazará también a ellas? ¿A quién elegirá? Yuri
1. Confesiones

Hola a todos, no puedo decir que este es mi primer fanfic porque ya tuve uno que lo borre hace tiempo (y estoy pensando en hacerle un remake), pero igual no tengo mucha experiencia en esto. Así que espero que disfruten de la historia y dejen comentarios.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene yuri, si no te gusta no lo leas. Además, el fic está calificado como M porque más adelante habrán escenas un poco mas fuertes (lemon).

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, Super Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo**

* * *

**Confesiones**

Desde el momento en que Samus comenzó a luchar en los combates de Super Smash Bros sin su armadura, pudo sentir las distintas miradas que siempre se posaban en su cuerpo, especialmente en su trasero. A pesar de sentirse parcialmente a gusto por toda la atención y por ser considerada la más sexy de la mansión Smash, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda por las miradas obscenas de todos aquellos que la violaban con la mente. Al inicio estaba muy indecisa y no se atrevía a salir sin su fiel traje, por eso no fue hasta la tercera temporada de Super Smash Bros llamada Brawl que decidió por fin y para el deleite de la gran mayoría hacer el debut de su nueva identidad, Zero Suit Samus. Obviamente, al poco tiempo tuvo que asumir las consecuencias de su decisión.

-Veras… lo que pasa es que creo que eres muy linda, así que… bueno… se me ocurría que el sábado, sólo si quieres, podríamos ir a ver una película en Plaza Delfino… no sé, ¿qué opinas?- Le dijo un inusualmente nervioso Ike a la bella rubia.

Samus no se lo pensó dos veces, siendo su respuesta casi inmediata. -Lo lamento Ike, pero no tengo ganas de salir a ningún lugar el fin de semana.

-Entiendo… será en otra ocasión entonces- Le dijo el desilusionado Ike mientras daba media vuelta y se disponía a irse.

La verdad es que esto ya se hacía rutinario y tedioso para Samus, desde que se supo su verdadera identidad había recibido invitaciones de todo tipo para salir, tanto con colegas de Smash como con los espectadores del programa. Por suerte su fría y ruda actitud le había ayudado muchas veces a ser firme al rechazar una oferta, e incluso en ocasiones fue suficiente para que el que la quería invitar se retractara antes de intentarlo. Ella no sabía cómo hacer para dejar claro de una vez que no estaba interesada en salir con nadie, estaba cansada de tener que rechazar tantas invitaciones.

-_Otro más que cree que tiene lo que se necesita para salir conmigo… patético- _Pensaba la caza recompensas mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que conectaba los camerinos con el campo de batalla. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que parecía que la persona que estaba parada justo delante de ella había salido de la nada. Ambos se miraban, con una expresión seria y fastidiada, se sentía el enojo mutuo que se tenían.

-Samus- Dijo él

-Snake- Le respondió

El mencionado luchador era Snake, quien estaba peleado con Samus desde hace un tiempo. Ambos habían entrenado juntos en la academia cuando eran solo novatos, y en un inicio parecía que eran grandes amigos; su amistad duró hasta que Snake casi hace que maten a Samus y, digamos que ésta le devolvió el favor. Claro que ese problema había sucedido hace mucho, y si bien ambos están ahora en 'paz' y ya no serían capaces de arriesgar la vida del otro competidor, todavía sentían un gran rencor por el otro y evitaban tener el más mínimo contacto. Obviamente sus peleas seguían de vez en cuando y si bien no eran mortales, sí se pasaban de los límites en ocasiones.

-Así que ahora sales a pelear sin tu traje- Le dijo Snake.

-Pues sí, ¿algún problema?

-Que perra, de seguro solo quieres que te vean el cuerpo

-No necesito que me alaben por mi figura, con vencerte en el campo de batalla es suficiente para mí- Le respondió astutamente la cazadora.

Snake no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. -Bien jugada Aran, bien jugada. Sólo te diré que tengas cuidado y que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos en un Smash no acabará como la vez anterior

-Si claro, no me vas a creer cuantas veces he escuchado cosas como esas- Siguió molestando Samus. -¿Por qué no mejor te vas a entrenar?, ya veremos si así suben tus diminutas posibilidades de sacarme del campo

Snake se le quedó viendo en silencio, inmóvil. Samus hacía lo mismo, parecía una pelea de miradas, en la que ninguno quería darle el lujo al otro de mostrarle la más pequeña señal de debilidad. Snake entonces cambió su rostro al de una sonrisa y dijo irónicamente -Suerte en tu pelea, encanto- seguido de una carcajada que hizo que la rabia de Samus llegara a su límite.

-Ahora sí ya te jodiste- Le dijo una muy enojada Samus mientras cerraba su puño e hizo el intento de darle un fuerte golpe a Snake en la cara.

Snake activó su camuflaje de inmediato y esquivó el ataque, desapareciendo justo en los ojos de la rubia mientras soltaba una molesta risa. Samus al ver que Snake se le había escapado, por más enojada que estuviese no tuvo más opción que dar media vuelta y seguir su camino hacia el escenario.

* * *

Cuando llegó por fin a la puerta ubicada en el final del pasillo, una fuerte luz la cegó por unos instantes. Al ajustarse su vista, se vio en el conocido Castillo de Hyrule mientras escuchaba como el público se volvía loco con su llegada. Al parecer su pequeña conversación con Snake había hecho que llegue tarde, pues era la última en llegar. Podía ver ya ubicados en el mapa y a una distancia considerable unos de otros a los otros tres participantes. Estos eran nada más y nada menos que la princesa del Reino Champiñón, Peach; el héroe de Hyrule, Link y la respectiva princesa del escenario, Zelda. Samus escuchó como iniciaban las respectivas presentaciones de cada uno de los cuatro participantes por parte del narrador mientras en su cabeza rápidamente planeaba una estrategia para ganar a sus tres rivales.

-_Entonces mis rivales serán Link, Zelda y Peach. Entre ellos tres el luchador más fuerte y experimentado es sin duda Link, será fundamental acabar con él velozmente para terminar la pelea de manera rápida y eficiente. Podría ir a pelear contra Peach primero, ella no tiene ataques a distancia y carece de habilidad para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo dudo que Link pelee primero contra Zelda, a pesar de ser enemigos, éste sigue siendo muy sobreprotector con su princesa. Por esta misma razón, si me voy de frente contra Zelda, Link sin duda intervendría y haría las cosas más difíciles. Lo tengo claro ahora, atacaré primero a Link, después de vencerlo me centraré en Peach y la derrotaré fácilmente con ataques rápidos. Con eso vencer a Zelda será muy sencillo, sólo tendré que esquivar su magia y será pan comido. Entonces está decidido-_ Pensó Samus en un cálculo rápido mientras esperaba que el combate inicie.

Justo cuando iniciaba la cuenta regresiva sintió una mirada sobre ella, pero ésta no era como las otras, no era un simple espectador, ésta era diferente. Miró al frente suyo, solamente estaba Zelda, que curiosamente la estaba mirando. -_¿Será que Zelda planea atacarme primero a mí? Pues… que lo intente, derrotaré fácilmente a esa debilucha-. _Pensó Samus mientras miraba a la mencionada. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, ella no era la única mirada, tenía una más sobre ella, pero ésta era un poco más… atrevida. Volteó rápidamente hacia atrás suyo, donde estaban Peach y Link. -_¿Así que me están mirando el trasero? ¿Quién será? Bueno, no creo que sea Peach… Ese Link es un pervertido…-_ Dedujo Samus mientras miraba a los otros dos participantes.

En ese momento la cuenta regresiva acabó y se dio la señal para que empiece el combate. Inmediatamente, Samus recargó su pistola; Link envainó su espada y escudo; Zelda comenzó a conjurar su magia y Peach, que tenía la cara toda roja se puso en posición de pelea.

No habían pasado más de diez segundos para que Samus velozmente ya esté prácticamente sobre el espadachín. Los rápidos golpes de Samus casi hacían que pareciera que estaba volando. Le atacaba desde todo lado posible, metiéndole diferentes combinaciones de ataques por todos los ángulos que podía. Como era de esperar, Link no se quedó atrás, su escudo logró bloquear la mayoría de golpes que le lanzaba Samus, y con su veloz Espada Maestra logró atinar algunos cortes en la cazadora. El combate entre estos dos se estaba poniendo intenso, incluso Peach y Zelda se habían quedado sorprendidas mientras veían como Samus usaba de diferentes maneras sus puños, su pistola y su látigo.

Los ataques de Link eran casi demoledores, era la combinación perfecta entre poder y velocidad. El filo de su arma había atinado varias veces a Samus, dejándole pequeños rasguños y cortes en su traje. Sin embargo en un giro inesperado de eventos, Samus sonrío por lo bajo al ver que su plan había dado resultado: dejar que le cayeran algunos golpes para que Link creyera que le estaba ganando, mientras sin que se dé cuenta, ésta la iba empujando cada vez más al borde del mapa. Samus se detuvo justo en frente de Link, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras él hacía lo mismo. Entonces soltó una risa mientras dio un rápido ataque con su látigo a los pies de Link. Éste lo esquivo hábilmente con un salto, sólo para que Samus rápidamente sacara su pistola y le diera un disparo que le cayó directo en el pecho. El disparo no hizo más que desconcertarlo, quitándole el equilibrio y la guardia y dejándolo confundido por un pequeño momento. Momento que Samus no desaprovechó, corrió velozmente hacia el borde del mapa y saltó hasta donde estaba Link.

-Esto es para que aprendas a no mirar indebidamente a una dama, pervertido.

-¿Mirar indebi… qué? ¿de qué hablas?- Pero Link no pudo terminar de hablar porque la bella rubia le lanzó una fuerte patada voladora en la cara provocando que Link quede descalificado por salirse del mapa.

Samus lanzó su látigo hacia el borde del precipicio, logrando regresar al escenario como si nada hubiera pasado mientras oía como se anunciaba la descalificación de Link. Volteó su mirada hacia las princesas, que extrañamente se habían quedado mirándola. -_¿Asustadas?_

No fue hasta que las princesas vieron como Samus se acercaba corriendo hacia ellas dispuestas a atacarles para que volvieran en sí y recuperaran sus posturas de combate. La pelea no fue tan difícil como lo fue contra Link, Samus estuvo en lo correcto al haber acabado con él primero. En la pelea, Peach salió volando hasta el borde del escenario, pero se levantó rápidamente al ver que Samus estaba a menos de dos metros de ella. Peach estaba lista para pelear, pero cometió el error de desviar su mirada al cuerpo de Samus, el cual estaba parcialmente descubierto en ciertas partes por las rasgaduras que resultaron del combate con Link. Peach se puso completamente roja como al inicio del combate y no vio como Samus cargaba un potente golpe que hizo volar a la princesa rubia hacia fuera del mapa.

El combate contra la princesa restante fue como ella lo había predicho. Bastó con evadir los disparos mágicos que le lanzaba ésta y atinar un fuerte golpe para que saliera del mapa. En poco tiempo, Samus estaba en el medio del mapa delante de los otros tres participantes que saludaban al público mientras éstos celebraban su victoria. Solo estuvo ahí un momento, pues optó por dar media vuelta y dirigirse al pasillo que la llevaría al camerino de las chicas. Mientras se estaba yendo, Link se colocó enfrente de ella.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Le dijo fríamente la ganadora.

-No realmente, sólo te quería felicitar por la pelea, me ganaste justamente. Por cierto, esa patada final fue realmente una sorpresa para mí, bien hecho- Le respondió Link con una sonrisa mientras le estiraba la mano.

Samus podía ser fría y ruda, pero era una buena competidora. -Gracias, lo mismo va para ti, combatiste muy bien.

Link soltó una pequeña risa y le dijo -Para nada Samus, realmente espero tener mi revancha pronto para demostrarte cuando es que combato bien.

-Lo mismo digo, sería genial volver a luchar contra ti.- Dijo Samus finalmente para después dirigirse a los camerinos femeninos.

Una vez que llegó a dicho lugar, se dirigió inmediatamente a la ducha. No pudo evitar sentir un par de miradas en ella, pero cuando se dispuso a ver de quien se trataba no encontró a nadie. Acabó de ducharse y se dirigió a donde estaba la ropa que se iba a poner. Cuando llegó a los cambiadores, se encontró con Zelda y Peach que se estaban mirando amenazadoramente.

Samus decidió ignorar las miradas retadoras que se lanzaban las princesas y se dispuso a retirarse una vez acabó de cambiarse. Se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando oyó que dos voces la llamaban.

-Samus…

-Espera

Le dijeron tanto Peach como Zelda. Samus se detuvo y les dirigió una mirada que significaba -¿Qué pasa?-

Zelda comenzó a hablar -sólo te quería decir que estuviste genial en la pelea

-Si, en serio demostraste que eres la mejor…- Continuó Peach.

Samus se les quedó viendo y luego de unos segundo suspiró y dijo: -gracias, ustedes tampoco no lo hicieron tan mal. Si hubieran tenido una preparación como la mía, de seguro me habrían ganado.

Las princesas se quedaron sorprendidas, ninguna de las dos se imaginaba que la fría cazadora les dijera algo como eso. Al ver que no tenían nada más que decir, ésta estaba volviendo a dar media vuelta para irse, pero nuevamente su plan fue interrumpido.

-Un momento…

-¡No te vayas!

Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo las princesas. Samus les dirigió la misma mirada, pero ésta vez sí les respondió.

-¿Ahora qué sucede- Dijo.

Las princesas se veían nerviosas, Zelda estaba jugando con sus manos mientras miraba el piso; en cuanto a Peach estaba tan roja como lo estaba en la pelea. Sin embargo hubo un momento en que las miradas de las princesas se cruzaron, y su rostro pasó a uno totalmente serio y retador. Inmediatamente, ambas miraron a Samus y le dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Samus, la verdad es que creo que eres muy linda, y sé que quizá no tenga ninguna oportunidad pero yo… lo que quiero decir es que… bueno…

-Verás, hace un tiempo ya que me he estado sintiendo así y realmente ya no puedo aguantarme más… así que, Samus…

Ambas finalizaron lo que estaban diciendo con un: -¡Me gustas!-. Samus se quedó congelada por aquella declaración que le habían hecho sus dos compañeras.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, esta historia tendrá varios capítulos y más adelante como ya dije en la advertencia tendrá lemon.

PD: Suelo terminar mis capítulos en las partes más interesantes, asi que tendrán que esperar a que salga el próximo capítulo :) no me odien y hasta la próxima


	2. Tomando una decisión

Hola otra vez, con ustedes el segundo capítulo de la historia.

Antes de empezar el capítulo quería aclarar algo, la relación entre Samus, Peach y Zelda no está pensada para ser un trío, al menos no por ahora. Si bien es verdad que habrán escenas (lemon) en las que estén incluidas las 3 protagonistas, el fic está pensado más bien como un triángulo amoroso, es decir, la rivalidad entre Zelda y Peach para ganarse el corazón de la fría caza recompensas.

Entonces habiendo dicho eso, disfruten el capítulo.

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, aunque creo que ya lo sabían ;)**

* * *

**Tomando una decisión**

Las princesas se veían nerviosas, Zelda estaba jugando con sus manos mientras miraba el piso; en cuanto a Peach estaba tan roja como lo estaba en la pelea. Sin embargo hubo un momento en que las miradas de las princesas se cruzaron, y su rostro pasó a uno totalmente serio y retador. Inmediatamente, ambas miraron a Samus y le dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Samus, la verdad es que creo que eres muy linda, y sé que quizá no tenga ninguna oportunidad pero yo… lo que quiero decir es que… bueno…

-Verás, hace un tiempo ya que me he estado sintiendo así y realmente ya no puedo aguantarme más… así que, Samus…

Ambas finalizaron lo que estaban diciendo con un: -¡Me gustas!-. Samus se quedó congelada por aquella declaración que le habían hecho sus dos compañeras. Definitivamente la cazadora no se esperaba para nada algo como esto, por más que lo intentaba no podía producir ningún sonido de su boca, estaba totalmente muda. En la academia ella había aprendido muchas cosas, así como en sus misiones: aprendió métodos de supervivencia, de deducción, de convencimiento, técnicas letales para acabar con sus enemigos… pero nunca antes le habían enseñado como lidiar con una confesión como esta, una confesión doble que encima venían de dos mujeres.

-Qu…

Samus trataba pero todavía no salía nada. Estaba parada con Peach y Zelda al frente suyo, quienes la miraban con miedo. La habitación fue invadida por un silencio incómodo que duró una eternidad para las tres mujeres, ninguna sabía que hacer o decir para aligerar la tensión.

_-Peach y Zelda, ¿acaban de declararse? No, eso es imposible, ¿no? Es decir, son mis compañeras, he peleado a su lado y contra ellas millones de veces. Pero, ¿será verdad lo que me dijeron? ¿Será todo una broma? ¿Qué les voy a responder? Creo que debería rechazarlas amablemente, eso sería lo correcto, ¿no? A lo que me refiero es, yo no soy lesbiana, no debería darles falsas esperanzas a ninguna de las dos, eso las lastimaría más._

-Yo…

Samus comenzó a hablar, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de ambas princesas; eso la hizo retroceder y no pudo terminar lo que quería decir. El silencio volvió, hasta que una de ellas ya no pudo aguantarlo más, al poco rato Peach salió corriendo de la habitación mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Samus no se esperaba que saliera corriendo de esa manera, todo la estaba agarrando por sorpresa; si las princesas hubieran sido el enemigo, en este momento estaría muerta.

-Samus…

La mencionada miró a Zelda, ésta estaba parada mirándola a los ojos.

-Samus, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer…

Habiendo dicho esto, la princesa le mostró una sonrisa a la cazadora y pasó por su lado, saliendo de la habitación. Samus se quedó ahí mirando a la nada, ella no quería que esto pasara. No podía pensar claro, se sentía alterada, una sensación que no había tenido en años. Nada tenía sentido, de un momento a otro las únicas dos mujeres a parte de ella en la Mansión Smash le confiesan que están enamoradas de ella, pero Samus no era lesbiana, además, no quería ninguna relación por el momento. Sin embargo, la pregunta seguía.

_-¿Por qué no pude decirles que no?_

* * *

Sonaron tres golpes a la puerta justo antes de que ésta se abriera, la cazadora saludó al dueño de la habitación e ingresó para posteriormente sentarse en el sofá en frente al que había elegido su compañero para hacer lo mismo. Afuera el cielo ya había obscurecido, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la confesión de Peach y Zelda, horas en las que Samus no hizo nada más que tirarse en su cama a pensar. Al final no pudo resistirlo más, así que decidió conversarlo con alguien, ese único alguien a quien podía contarle de sus problemas, su mejor amigo.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- Dijo Samus después de explicar los eventos que sucedieron más temprano ese día.

Su compañero se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba, parecía que estaba analizando muy seriamente la situación. Samus vio cómo habría la boca, esperando algún consejo que pudiera sacarla de esa situación tan extraña en la que estaba.

Entonces, por fi habló –Pika… pika pikachu pikachu pika pi…

Samus soltó un suspiro. Ella ya sabía que Pikachu no podía hablar, el hecho de que de verdad haya estado esperando un consejo de él debe ser señal de que algo andaba mal con ella.

-Bueno Pikachu, ya sabía que no ibas a poder decirme nada pero… gracias por escucharme, en serio.

-Pikaa…

Pikachu y Samus se hicieron mejores amigos desde que ésta lo ayudó a escapar de aquella máquina a bordo del Halberd**(1)**. Fue inevitable para ellos volverse tan cercanos después de pasar tanto tiempo luchando juntos mientras se defendían mutuamente.

-¿Pero por qué no pude rechazar a ninguna de las dos? ¿Será que siento algo por ellas?

-¿Pikachu?

-No, no creo que sea eso, sería imposible, ¿no?

-Pikachu, pika

Samus apretó sus puños, estaba realmente enojada. No le gustaba para nada la situación, ella era de esas personas que les gusta tener todo bajo control, justo como le habían enseñado en la academia.

-Que cólera

-¿Pika?

-¡Es que no sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo! Miedo, ansiedad, no lo sé, es algo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Pika, pika, ¡Pikachu!

-¿Qué? No, no podría decirles eso, jamás lo haría.

-¿Pi…?

-Es que… no les puedo decir que ni siquiera yo sé cuáles son mis sentimientos

-¿Pika?

-¡Porque me vería tan vulnerable! No sé qué es lo que está pasando, y jamás he estado así antes, no quiero que ellas me vean así…

-Pikachu, pikachu…

-Si tienes razón, ellas me mostraron que tan vulnerables pueden ser cuando se declararon, lo menos que puedo hacer es ser igual de honesta al responderles…

-¡Pikachu!

-Sí, ¿sabes qué?, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Gracias por todo Pikachu, siempre estás ahí para mí. Nos vemos.

Después de decir esto, Samus salió corriendo para buscar a las princesas que le habían causado tantos problemas, ya estaba decidida, sería honesta con ellas. Siguió corriendo por los pasillos de la Mansión, estaba realmente emocionada, no podía esperar más.

O tal vez sí, se detuvo en media carrera cuando de repente se abrió una puerta y salió un mono molesto haciendo toda clase de ruidos.

-¡Aaahh! Donkey Kong, me asustaste mono estúpido

-¡Uh uh uh ah ah ah ah!

El simio comenzó a gritar todo lo que le salía de la garganta, se veía muy enfadado. Samus no entendía que pasaba, hasta que Donkey Kong entró de nuevo a su habitación y salió con un pequeño reloj. La rubia todavía no entendía de qué se trataba todo este escándalo, hasta que el primate le puso el reloj en la cara y con la otra mano lo señaló, indicándole que lo vea. Ésta se fijó en la hora, al parecer su conversación con Pikachu había tardado más de lo que esperaba, ya era muy tarde y al parecer todos estaban descansando ya, incluyendo a Donkey Kong.

-Ah… perdón, no debía correr así. De seguro hice mucho ruido.

-¡Uhh ah!

Donkey Kong dio media vuelta y se volvió a meter a su cuarto, dejando a una avergonzada caza recompensas en el pasillo.

* * *

Tras entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta, Samus apoyó su espalda contra ésta soltando un suspiro.

_-¿Qué me pasó? De repente sentí mucha ansiedad, realmente tenía ganas de verlas. No puedo creerlo, incluso salí corriendo de esa manera tan despreocupada. Quién diría que esas dos princesas podrían hacer que me comportara como quinceañera enamorada… que_ asco.**(2)**_  
_

Dio un gran respiro, tratando de calmarse.

_-Mañana, mañana les diré la verdad_

Y habiendo dicho eso, la rubia se tiró sin ningún tipo de preocupación a su cama, para al fin descansar tanto su cuerpo como su mente.

* * *

El siguiente día empezó un poco tarde para Samus, al menos más que de costumbre. Levantarse a esa hora no era para nada algo que haría la cazadora, pero eso era evidencia del cansancio que sentía Samus desde el día anterior.

_-¡¿Qué hora es?! Diablos, a esta hora era el Smash de Zelda y Peach ya debe haber empezado… hablaré con ellas después del combate entonces._

Samus salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta que la llevaría a los asientos de espectadores. Lo primero que vio fue la gran pantalla en el centro del escenario y la gran pokéball en el centro de la plataforma. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en primera fila, junto a Pit y Capitán Falcon; segundos después los competidores entraron al Estadio Pokémon. Samus observó la entrada respectiva de Peach, Zelda, Ness y Lucas; en esta ocasión iba a ser un combate por equipos, siendo el primero de éstos el conformado por las princesas responsables de la falta de descanso de Samus y el segundo conformado por los dos niños.

La cuenta regresiva llegó a su fin y la pelea inició. Samus estaba observando cada movimiento de las princesas, en ocasiones deseando ser un camaleón para poder ver a ambas sin tener que girar tantas veces la cabeza.

_-Ahora que las veo más detalladamente, realmente son lindas…-_ Pensó Samus mientras sentía como su rostro se ponía levemente rojo. –_Ambas son igual de lindas pero, también son tan diferentes en ciertos aspectos. Zelda se ve siempre tan tranquila, como si la situación estuviera controlada, emana seguridad y sabiduría. Por el otro lado Peach está siempre con una sonrisa, demuestra mucho sus sentimientos hasta el punto de llegar a ser un poco infantil, a veces se pone muy nerviosa y tímida, pero eso la hace verse más delicada._

Samus estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que un fuerte grito del público la hizo despertar a la realidad.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso debió doler!- Mencionó alguien por detrás de Samus.

La rubia miró al escenario y se paró de golpe cuando vio como Ness y Lucas le lanzaban todo tipo de magias y golpes a Zelda y Peach. Las dos princesas simplemente parecían distraídas, sus movimientos eran muy pesados y lentos, a las justas podían reaccionar a unos cuantos ataques.

-No están concentradas, si siguen así van a perder rápidamente- Escuchó decir a Sonic.

-Mis sensores indican niveles altos de desequilibrio emocional, algo debe estar preocupándoles mucho.

Las palabras de R.O.B. le llegaron a Samus, parecía que iban dirigidas para ella. Sintió un poco de culpa, pero ella simplemente no quería decirles nada apurado, es decir, no había sido intencional ¿verdad? Pero aun así estaba preocupada por ambas, no se veían bien descansadas.

_-He sido una egoísta, sólo estaba pensando en mí cuando ellas estaban sufriendo como yo, o incluso más._

Entonces escuchó a Zelda gritar mientras se anunciaba su descalificación. Inmediatamente pasó eso, Samus se dirigió corriendo a la sala en la que esperaban los que perdían los Smash. A medio camino, sintió un pequeño temblor y vio como el Estadio Pokémon cambiaba a tipo aire, soltando ráfagas poderosas del piso que hicieron volar a los participantes. La princesa rubia no pudo hacer más que ponerse completamente roja y bajarse el vestido con las manos, el cual estaba mostrando más de lo que debería por el aire. Samus se quedó parada donde estaba, con la cara completamente roja mientras veía a la princesa hacer lo que podía por evitar que el público viera algo.

-¡Wow mira eso amigo, esperemos que el aire salga más fuerte para que nos muestre un verdadero espectáculo!

El rostro de Samus cambió a uno totalmente enojado, se giró y le dirigió una mirada fulminante al sujeto que había dicho eso. Este sintió la mirada penetrarle tan fuerte, que se calló y se sentó otra vez en su asiento, desviando la mirada a cualquier lugar menos a donde estaba la caza recompensas o la princesa. Entonces, Samus volvió a mirar a Peach justo en el momento en el que Ness y Lucas aprovecharon que ésta estaba ocupada evitando que se le viera la ropa interior para lanzarle un ataque doble.

Hielo y trueno le cayeron de lleno en el pecho de Peach mientras ésta salía volando del escenario, dándole la esperada victoria al par de niños que las acabaron sin recibir casi ningún ataque. Mientras el público se volvía loco por la victoria tan predecible, Samus corrió lo más rápido que pudo a donde estaba Peach y Zelda.

* * *

Samus estaba justo en frente de la puerta que la separaba de las dos princesas que acababan de perder el combate. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó un sollozo, lentamente abrió la puerta hasta el punto suficiente para poder espiar lo que estaba pasando adentro. En la habitación se encontraban las dos princesas sentadas una al lado de la otra, Peach estaba llorando aferrándose con fuerza al vestido de Zelda y escondiendo su cara en su pecho mientras ésta última la abrazaba intentando calmarla.

-Tranquila Peach, ya va a pasar, yo sé cómo te sientes

-Es que no puedo evitar pensar en ella, me duele mucho

-Lo sé, me siento igual…

Esas palabras fueron una estocada directa al corazón de Samus. La rubia no pudo aguantar más y abrió de golpe la puerta, ganándose la atención total de las dos personas que ya estaban en la habitación.

-Hola Peach, hola Zelda.

Ninguna le pudo responder, solo se le quedaron mirando. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de la princesa del Reino Champiñón.

La cazadora tomó su silencio como una señal para seguir hablando. –Verán, ayer… bueno, lo estuve pensando y por eso he venido a verlas, decidí que les voy a decir la verdad.

Peach al escuchar estas palabras temió lo peor, y decidió escapar de sus problemas, literalmente. Samus no se esperaba que Peach saliera corriendo así otra vez, definitivamente la princesa era muy sensible.

-¡Espera Peach, no es lo que crees!

Pero era tarde, Peach ya se había ido.

* * *

**1\. **Halberd: Según Google, significa Alabarda en español, el cual es un arma parecida a una lanza. Pero en este caso se refiere a la nave de combate de Meta Knight que éste usa en Kirby Super Star y aparece en Super Smash bros Brawl como mapa seleccionable para combatir.

**2\. **Sin ofender a las quinceañeras enamoradas, sólo que no podía sacar a Samus de personaje jeje :P (además yo también tuve mi tiempo de quinceañera enamorada U.U)

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Leozx95: **Gracias por ser mi primer review, en serio agradezco el apoyo y espero que sigas disfrutando los siguientes capítulos y próximamente, como tú mismo dijiste, los placeres del sexo lésbico. Y por cierto a mi también me encanta Zero *.*, es genial.

**Mr. NBA**: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, prometo seguir actualizando nuevos capítulos, y sí es verdad, ya faltaba un poco más de yuri por aquí ¿no? jeje. Y gracias por lo del manejo de personajes, realmente me resulta fácil, sólo es cuestión de pensar en qué harían los verdaderos personajes, o saber hasta que punto puedes cambiarle la personalidad para que no se sienta extraño leerlo haciendo cosas raras. Espero que también te guste este capítulo :D

* * *

Y bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Espero poder actualizar pronto y lamento la falta de romance y lemon (sobre todo lemon porque sé que es una de las principales razones por las que muchos están aquí ;)) pero les prometo que ya se viene lo bueno, en un par de capítulos.

Y si, dije en un par porque realmente no quiero apurar mucho la relación entre las protagonistas, quiero que se vea lo más puro y verdadero que pueda *.*, sino habría hecho una colección de one-shots lemon.

Hasta el siguiente cap


	3. Respuestas

Holaa, con ustedes el esperado capitulo número 3!

Espero que lo disfruten

**Como ya saben nada me pertenece, sólo la historia**

* * *

**Respuestas**

-Hola Peach, hola Zelda.

Ninguna le pudo responder, solo se le quedaron mirando. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de la princesa del Reino Champiñón.

La cazadora tomó su silencio como una señal para seguir hablando. –Verán, ayer… bueno, lo estuve pensando y por eso he venido a verlas, les voy a decir la verdad.

Peach al escuchar estas palabras temió lo peor, y decidió escapar de sus problemas, literalmente. Samus no se esperaba que Peach saliera corriendo así otra vez, definitivamente la princesa era muy sensible.

-¡Espera Peach, no es lo que crees!

Pero era tarde, Peach ya se había ido. Samus corrió tras ella pero se dio por vencida cuando Peach dobló una esquina y desapareció.

_-Sí que es rápida…_

En ese momento algo la sacó de sus pensamientos

_-¡Dejé a Zelda sola!_

Cuando se dio cuenta de su pequeño error regresó corriendo igual de rápido a como salió. Volvió a entrar a la habitación, y en el sofá vio a Zelda sentada en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado, parecía como si no se hubiera movido desde que Samus se fue. Samus se acercó lentamente, parecía que la princesa todavía no estaba consciente de su presencia. No fue hasta que se sentó a su lado, justo dónde estaba anteriormente Peach, que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Zelda giró hacia ella, poniéndose toda roja al ver la cercanía entre sus caras que se había generado al realizar esta acción. Inmediatamente miró hacia abajo, avergonzada. Samus no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la reacción tan tímida de la castaña.

_-Que adorable…_

Zelda vio como Samus le sonreía, y no pudo evitar sentirse todavía más avergonzada.

-Este… Samus, ¿querías hablar de algo?

Samus reaccionó ante esta pregunta, dejando de concentrarse en la cara de la princesa para recordar el propósito de su visita.

-Pues sí, en realidad quería hablar también con Peach pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo por separado-. Zelda estaba escuchando atentamente a las palabras de Samus. –Tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer, ya sabes… la confesión.

La cara de Zelda que ya estaba volviendo a su color original, volvió al mismo color rojo de antes.

-¿Con la confesión dices?...

-Sí, lo estuve pensando y creo que ya tengo una respuesta para ustedes.

Zelda estaba muy nerviosa, en su mente pasaban miles de escenarios, y en la mayoría esto no acababa bien. Samus observaba como Zelda temblaba un poco, esperando lo peor al parecer. Sintió que la princesa no iba a poder resistir más, estaba por levantarse para irse corriendo al igual que Peach. Samus no podía permitir eso.

-Por favor, no te vayas Zelda- Le dijo la rubia mientras ponía su mano sobre la mano de la mencionada.

Dicha acción tranquilizó a Zelda, se podía sentir como se iba relajando por el contacto con la cálida mano de la cazadora. Parecía que la princesa estaba descubriendo nuevos tonos de rojo por estar dándole la mano a Samus.

-Ehh… ehhh… Sa… Samus está bi… está bien… no me… no me iré a ningún lado- Le dijo Zelda, quien no podía hablar claramente por la sensación que tanto había estado esperando.

-Gracias- Le dijo Samus regalándole una sonrisa sincera. –Ok, entonces te diré lo que te quería decir. La verdad es que su confesión me tomó por sorpresa, no me esperaba que se declararan así y realmente yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo estuve pensando, y me decidí en decirles lo que siento realmente. Zelda, yo no soy lesbiana.

Estas palabras hicieron que Zelda se tensara, las palabras de Samus habían acabado con toda posibilidad de la princesa para estar feliz. La rubia vio esta reacción, y se alteró de inmediato, había causado en Zelda una sensación que no quería.

-Está bien Samus, yo enti…

-¡No Zelda, no es eso!

Zelda se le quedó viendo, no entendía de qué hablaba la casa recompensas.

-Yo me refería a que… yo no soy lesbiana, mejor dicho, yo pensaba que no lo era.- La princesa la miraba con curiosidad, entonces Samus continuó. –Es decir, normalmente yo habría rechazado la confesión… pero, por alguna razón, después de que ustedes me dijeran eso pues… yo no pude hacerlo. Por alguna razón no rechacé a ninguna, no tuve el valor, o simplemente no quería, no lo sé; lo que sí sé es que lo que causó ese momento fue algo que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida.

Los ojos de Zelda se estaban abriendo con expectativa, las cosas estaban resultando mejor de lo que se había esperado.

-Así que, no te puedo decir que yo siento lo mismo por ti, pero si te puedo decir que tampoco he descartado la posibilidad. Como decía, no estoy segura de qué es lo que siento por ti, pero déjame decirte que acepto tus sentimientos y te prometo que algún día podré darte la respuesta que mereces, pero hasta entonces, te pido que me esperes.

Zelda después de oír las palabras de Samus se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer que la rubia le haya dicho algo como eso.

_-¿Es eso un tal vez? _

-No te preocupes Samus, estoy dispuesta a esperar lo que sea para estar a tu lado, solo te pido que… me dejes quererte mientras tanto.

Esta vez fue el turno de la cazadora de sonrojarse, sentía que había liberado una gran carga y estaba feliz con el giro que habían tomado las cosas. –Por supuesto Zelda

Zelda de inmediato puso la cara más feliz que pudo, con la sonrisa más bella que jamás había visto Samus. La emoción fue tal que la princesa se tiró sobre Samus, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Samus fue agarrada desprevenida, y por la sorpresa se cayó hacia atrás, recostando su espalda contra el sofá mientras Zelda la abrazaba estando arriba suyo.

Samus se puso roja, no solo por la cercanía de sus caras, ni por la hermosa sonrisa que le estaba regalando Zelda, sino porque los pechos de la mencionada estaban siendo apretados contra los de la rubia. La sensación fue demasiado para Samus, estaba perdiendo el control; estiró ambos brazos y le regresó el abrazo a Zelda, acercándola más. Esto hizo que el sentimiento se sintiera más, ahora sí era imposible no darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, era cálido y excitante. Zelda también había notado el contacto de sus senos con los de Samus, y con el acercamiento de la rubia la sensación se incrementó notablemente.

-Nghh…- Zelda soltó un pequeño gemido, se estaba estimulando por la sensación.

La princesa acercó lentamente su rostro al de Samus, ambos completamente rojos. Zelda cerró lentamente sus ojos, mientras cerraba la distancia entre sus labios. Ya sólo faltaban unos centímetros, hasta que la rubia habló.

-Zelda… espera…

Esto hizo reaccionar a Zelda, quien abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de Samus rápidamente con una clara cara de vergüenza en su rostro.

-Perdón Samus… yo... me dejé llevar.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco pude controlarme tan bien que digamos…

Hubo silencio en la habitación. Entonces Samus se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tengo que buscar a Peach

-¡No Samus! ¡No te vayas!

Se veía claramente la tristeza en los ojos de Zelda, ella no quería que acabe este momento y deseaba pasar más tiempo con su cazadora.

-Lo siento, te prometo que volveré Zelda.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿No me vas a dejar?

-Por supuesto que no-.

Samus ya estaba en la puerta, cuando se detuvo justo antes de salir. Zelda se quedó mirando su espalda, no entendía por qué se había detenido así.

-Samus… ¿sucede algo?

Escuchó un suspiro que venía de la rubia. Ésta se dio media vuelta y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la princesa, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso, Samus salió corriendo sin dar vuelta atrás. Cuando llegó al pasillo, se dirigió corriendo hasta donde había perseguido a Peach antes de perderla; después de girar la esquina, decidió buscar en su habitación.

* * *

Zelda llevó su mano a su mejilla y se tocó la cara justo donde Samus le había dado tan deseado obsequio.

_-¡SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AL FIN!- _Pensó Zelda mientras festejaba en su mente.

_-¡No puedo creer que algo así pasara por fin! Samus y yo… estuvimos tan cerca…- _Pensó Zelda mientras se sonrojaba por los recuerdos de hace solo unos momentos.

_-Pero, esta sensación…- _Zelda estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta cuando involuntariamente su mano se fue directa a su seno derecho. _–Yo, pude sentirlos…_

La mano de Zelda apretaba suavemente su pecho derecho, jugando con el pezón de vez en cuando. –Ahh…- Zelda no se molestaba en tratar de disimular sus gemidos, al fin y al cabo no había nadie más en la habitación. El aroma de Samus seguía en el sofá, Zelda se recostó en él para ponerse en una posición más cómoda. La princesa estaba sudando, giró su cabeza hacia el sofá para olerlo justo donde estaba sentada Samus hace un momento.

_-Este olor es tan… delicioso…_

Zelda estaba perdiendo el control, lentamente abrió sus piernas y mientras una mano jugaba con su pecho, la otra se dirigía a su parte más íntima.

* * *

Estaba corriendo tan rápido que Samus no se dio cuenta cuando se topó con Snake. -¡Muévete Snake!- Le gritó la rubia mientras empujaba a un lado a dicha persona. Corrió un poco más y por fin llegó al cuarto de Peach. Samus tocó impacientemente la puerta, y unos segundos después ésta se abrió para mostrar a la princesa del Reino Champiñón.

-Peach…

Los ojos de la mencionada se abrieron de golpe al ver a la persona que había tocado la puerta de su cuarto. Samus se dio cuenta que ésta planeaba nuevamente correr de ella, pero esta vez no se lo permitiría.

_-No esta vez…_

Samus previendo los movimientos de la princesa, estiró su brazo y agarró con delicadeza la muñeca de Peach, la cual aterrada no paraba de gritarle.

-¡Suéltame Samus, no me toques!-Le gritó mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Peach, por favor escucha lo que tengo que decirte!

Después de decir esto, Samus soltó su muñeca y velozmente rodeó la cintura de Peach con sus brazos, sin darle oportunidad de escaparse.

-Ahora eres mía, princesa…- Le dijo Samus soltando una pequeña risa burlona, en señal de victoria.

Lamentablemente para la cazadora, la victoria no duraría mucho, pues el momento fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de una bofetada.

* * *

Snake se estaba levantando después de que Samus lo empujara.

-Esa Aran, que se cree empujándome así.- El fastidio era evidente en Snake, se le veía en toda la cara.

-¡Suéltame Samus, no me toques!- Escuchó Snake.

_-¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué fue eso?_

-¡Peach, por favor escucha lo que tengo que decirte!

_-Esa era Aran, ¿no? ¿Dijo Peach? ¿Estaba hablando con Peach? ¿Por qué demonios están gritando esas dos?_

El próximo sonido que escuchó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos fue el de una bofetada.

_-Auch, hasta a mí me dolió eso…_

Entonces comenzó a escuchar pasos que se acercaban a toda velocidad.

_-Vienen hacia mi_

Por instinto, Snake se metió a la habitación que estaba justo a su derecha, tratando de ocultarse.

* * *

_-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se me pudo escapar?_

Samus corría tras de Peach por los pasillos, viendo como ésta abría una puerta y se metía en la habitación tratando de esconderse.

_-Ahora sí eres mía_

Samus entró tras de la princesa, a lo que pareció ser una especie de almacén. Era una habitación no muy grande, vacía, llena de cajas apiladas en todos lados. Estaba limpia afortunadamente, así que tampoco era un lugar desagradable. La casa recompensas entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-No tienes a dónde ir Peach, ¿ahora sí me escucharás?

Peach buscaba nerviosamente la habitación, viendo si podría encontrar alguna ruta de escape; lamentablemente para ella, no la encontró. Samus se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, procurando estar atenta a cualquier intento de fuga.

-Peach…

-¡¿Qué?! Me vas a rechazar, ¿no es verdad? ¡Pues hazlo rápido, ya no puedo seguir con esto!

Samus se le quedó viendo, se sentía culpable por causarle estos sentimientos a la princesa. Después de pensarlo, hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, cerró la distancia entre ellas y le dio un reconfortante y cálido abrazo. Peach estaba sorprendida, pero a los pocos segundos regresó el abrazo mientras lloraba en el hombro de Samus.

-Peach, no he venido a rechazarte… -Le susurró Samus a Peach en el oído.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Justo como lo oyes. No he venido a decirte que no siento nada por ti.

A Samus le encantó la reacción de Peach, definitivamente una sonrisa le favorecía más a su rostro que las lágrimas.

-Samus, ¿eso signifi…

-No, te mentiría si te digo que siento lo mismo. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Zelda, la verdad es que cuando ustedes se confesaron, no fui capaz de rechazarlas. A pesar de haberlo pensado, realmente no encontré respuesta a la pregunta, ¿qué era lo que yo sentía? Sin embargo, en la situación en la que estaban no podía esperar más, por eso les estoy diciendo esto. Peach, no siento lo mismo que tú, pero tampoco no es que no sienta nada, en verdad no sé qué es lo que siento por ustedes y sinceramente me fastidia no conocer mis sentimientos. Pero mira el lado bueno, el hecho de que me hayan dejado con tantas dudas es buena señal, ¿no? Es decir, hubieron personas que rechacé sin dudarlo, mientras que ustedes son las primeras a las que les estoy diciendo algo así.

Peach se veía que estaba tratando de darle sentido a todo lo que Samus le estaba diciendo. –Espera, ¿también le dijiste eso a Zelda?.

-Sí.

Peach volvía a analizar la información recibida por la cazadora, pero había algo que no entendía.

-Y eso ¿qué significa?

-Ya te dije que ni yo sé que está pasando, simplemente les estoy siendo sincera. En cuanto a las dos, realmente no tengo ninguna preferencia por el momento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres hacer un trío?-. Le preguntó Peach, con una cara de sorprendida completamente roja.

La cara de Samus también se puso roja cuando escuchó la acusación de Peach, y llena de vergüenza le respondió. -¡Noo! No es eso… este… sólo estoy diciendo que… amm… que por el momento no puedo rechazar a una y quedarme con la otra.

Peach veía como Samus tímidamente trataba de excusarse, esto fue algo que le causó una pequeña risa escapar de sus labios. _–Que linda se ve así_-. Pensó Peach cuando se fijó bien en la cara de Samus, sin darse cuenta de su involuntario acercamiento que acabó en un suave roce entre los labios de ambas rubias.

Los ojos de Samus se abrieron de golpe al sentir el contacto en sus labios, estaba sorprendida, pero definitivamente no disgustada. El beso fue suave y delicado, no hubo contacto de lengua ni manos recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra. Este era uno de esos que duran solo unos cuantos segundos, pero que se siente como minutos. Cuando la princesa se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y recuperó el control de su cuerpo, se separó muy apenada.

-¡Samus! Lo siento, yo no sé qué me pasó…

No pudo seguir hablando por el segundo beso que se generó entre ambas, pero para su sorpresa esta vez fue iniciado por la cazadora. Este fue igual que el anterior, rápido y tierno; pero a la vez, lo suficientemente largo para que Samus pudiera rodear la cintura de Peach con sus brazos, mientras esta hacía lo mismo con el cuello de la casa recompensas.

Se separaron casi tan rápido como se inició el beso, solo para que Peach nuevamente le diera otro. Con ese fueron tres, luego cuatro; un rato más tarde y ya iban como 20. Parecía un concurso por ver cuál de las dos le daba más besos a la otra, uno que ninguna quería perder. Samus ya se encontraba tirada en el piso, su cuerpo aguantaba todo el peso del de Peach. Ésta estaba prácticamente echada como si Samus fuera su cama, ambas manos estaban delicadamente puestas en cada hombro de la cazadora, mientras que las de ésta jugaban con la larga cabellera de la princesa. Los dedos de Samus pasaron de enredarse en el pelo de Peach, a bajar lentamente por el cuerpo de la princesa para finalmente acabar agarrando las nalgas de ésta.

-Aahh Samus…- Gimió la princesa.

Esto fue lo único que se necesitó para que Samus entrara en razón, y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad le logró poner un alto a esto.

-Peach… creo que… creo que debemos detenernos…- Le dijo Samus entre besos.

La mencionada le dio un último beso, para después levantarse de Samus y sentarse a un lado.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón…- Le respondió.

La casa recompensas, jadeando, se levantó y se arregló la ropa. Vio a Peach sentada al lado suyo, y dirigiéndole una sonrisa le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a pararse. Peach la miró, y respondiendo la sonrisa aceptó la ayuda, dándole la mano a la otra rubia. Caminaron juntas de la mano por el corto trayecto que había hasta la puerta de la habitación, una vez afuera de ésta, Peach le dio un rápido e inocente beso a Samus y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Buenas noches Sammy!- Le gritó mientras se alejaba a su cuarto.

Samus se le quedó viendo, todavía sorprendida por ese último beso. _–Sí, buenas noches Peach…_

Parecían que los problemas ya habían acabado, pero ninguna de las dos rubias contaba con que en la misma habitación en la que habían estado, algo no era lo que parecía. Sólo digamos que una de las cajas, no estaba exactamente vacía; es más, había alguien ahí.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**The Psyche Droid: **Que bueno que te gustara la historia. Los comentarios largos son buenos, pero los concisos y directos también son de mucha ayuda y por supuesto son bienvenidos. Gracias por dejar tu review y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Leozx95: **Jajaja, shuri jarcore, casi me mata. Y bueno sí, como dije la historia avanzará lo más natural posible, hasta que llegue al dulce lemon que todos esperamos, las tres protagonistas van a ir con paciencia. A y no te preocupes, no fuiste tan pervertido como lo será esta historia más adelante, así que esperalo.

**Zero: **Lo se, eres un ídolo.

**Mr. NBA: **Gracias, que bueno que te guste. Es verdad, personajes como Dixie Kong pudieron haber sido una buena adición a Smash, pero con que pusieran a clásicos como Megaman y Pacman estoy feliz. ^.^

* * *

Y este fue el esperado tercer capitulo. Como pueden ver ya se va explicando solo el rating M, y si bien el verdadero lemon vendrá más adelante quise darles un pequeño teaser jajaja.

Bueno, supongo que ustedes ya podrán adivinar quién está en la caja, así que sólo falta ver qué hará al respecto, ¿no?

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	4. El mensaje

¡Hola mundo!

Lamento la demora en sacar este cap, lo reinicie unas cuantas veces mientras lo hacía para ajustarlo mejor a la historia, y el capítulo que había pensado hacer no me gustó mucho... así que después de replantear ciertas cosas, les traigo este super cap que me tomo algunos días en hacer.

Sin embargo, espero compensar el tiempo de espera con el capítulo que como ya se darán cuenta, es extremadamente largo (de hecho, equivale a dos capítulos anteriores juntos) y también espero que les guste el pequeño obsequio que escribí para ustedes ;) (al fin sabrán por qué la calificación M)

Así que sin nada más que decir...

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo la super genial historia**

* * *

**El mensaje**

Peach le dio un rápido e inocente beso a Samus y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Buenas noches Sammy!- Le gritó mientras se alejaba a su cuarto.

Samus se le quedó viendo, todavía sorprendida por ese último beso. _–Sí, buenas noches Peach…_

Parecían que los problemas ya habían acabado, pero ninguna de las dos rubias contaba con que en la misma habitación en la que habían estado, algo no era lo que parecía. Sólo digamos que una de las cajas, no estaba exactamente vacía; es más, había alguien ahí. Y ese alguien acababa de ver el mejor "espectáculo" de su vida.

_-Oh… mierda…_

Snake estaba oculto en su fiel caja, en una situación en la que no había estado nunca en su vida. Ésta era: la cara roja, ojos lo más abiertos posible, sangre saliendo de su nariz… en pocas palabras se había quedado idiota al ver a las dos rubias en su pequeña sesión de cariño. Su mente estaba en blanco… bueno, no exactamente: en realidad su mente estaba ocupada con las imágenes que acababa de ver, y éstas en su cabeza se repetían y repetían y repetían sin darle ni tiempo de respirar al pobre hombre.

_-Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…-_ Sí, Snake había perdido todo sentido de la razón.

Le tomó unos minutos en recuperar la compostura, y una vez hecho esto empezó a procesar los hechos de los que había sido testigo.

_-Entonces… La rosita, Aran y por lo que oí, la orejas largas son lesbianas… y no sólo eso, sino que son algo así como un trío. Bueno, esto se puso interesante, me pregunto si querrán mantenerlo en secreto, y cuánto estarían dispuestas a dar a cambio de eso-_ Pensó Snake mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. El caso no era que Snake odiara a Samus, y dicho sea de paso, tampoco viceversa; era una relación complicada en la que ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad de hacerle la vida imposible al otro.

-¡Esto es perfecto!- Soltó de pronto Snake al no poder ocultar ya su excitación. –Me pregunto cómo puedo sacar provecho de esta situación…

Al asegurarse ya de que el par de rubias se habían ido, Snake salió silenciosamente de la habitación al oscuro pasillo. Una vez llegado a su habitación, entró para "analizar" mejor la situación, no sin antes llevarse un rollo de papel higiénico.

* * *

-Ahhh

Los gemidos de Zelda se escuchaban en toda la habitación. Ya llevaba un buen rato ahí, casi la misma cantidad de tiempo que tenía su vestido desde que acabó en el suelo a un lado del sofá donde estaba la princesa. A la castaña ya no le quedaba ninguna señal de formalidad, estaba recostada boca abajo a lo largo del sofá, con las rodillas recogidas mientras elevaba su cadera para darle más espacio para explorar a su mano.

-¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Samus! ¡ah, Samus!

En su imaginación no eran sus delgados dedos los que entraban y salían repetidamente de su intimidad, sino eran los de la rubia mencionada. En realidad la mente de Zelda estaba llena de imágenes eróticas de la cazadora, imágenes en las que Samus parecía una modelo en una foto de la revista PlayHylian**(1)**. Samus estaba siendo imaginada posando para la princesa en diferentes poses provocativas: en algunas con las piernas más abiertas, en otras con la piel más descubierta, etc…; y no sólo eso, también se la imaginaba haciendo diferentes tipos de cosplay, ya sea de enfermera, de sirvienta, de policía, de profesora, de colegiala, etc… Para resumir, la mente de Zelda estaba perdida en un limbo en el que sólo tenía tiempo para pensar en Samus.

-Ngh- Los labios vaginales de Zelda pasaron de ser recorridos por un dedo a dos, los cuales con todo tipo de maniobras lograron sacar gemidos más fuertes de la princesa. –Samus… dame más…

Habiendo dicho esto, dio fuerte respiro con su nariz pegada al sofá absorbiendo de esta manera todo el aroma que dejó el trasero de Samus en ese lugar. _–Aún huele a ella…-_ Zelda parecía un sabueso olfateando su comida, disfrutando hasta la última señal del olor de su amada. Sin embargo esto no era suficiente, quería sentir de otras maneras la esencia de la rubia, y sin ocurrírsele otra idea para saciar su excitación estimulada por el olor de Samus, optó por sacar su lengua y darle largas lamidas al sofá, justo donde se notaba el hundimiento marcado por las nalgas de la causante de los deseos sexuales de la princesa.

El sofá ya estaba mezclado con diferentes fluidos, por un lado el sudor de Zelda, por otro su saliva y por otro los fluidos provenientes de su intimidad. El sofá resultó ser la húmeda evidencia de todo lo que estaba haciendo la princesa, quien a estas alturas se estaba acercando a llegar a su límite.

* * *

Zelda estaba conduciendo, a lo que al parecer fue alta velocidad porque la policía la obligó a detenerse. Cuando se detuvo a un lado de la carretera, una Samus vestida de policía bajó de su moto que estaba detrás del carro de la princesa.

-Usted estaba conduciendo muy rápido, voy a tener que pedirle que me muestre su licencia de conducir- Le dijo Samus a Zelda. Ésta no podía mostrársela, porque dicha licencia había vencido hace más de dos meses.

-Lo lamento, no la tengo conmigo- Dijo Zelda mientras miraba los pechos de Samus, de los que tenía una buena vista pues ésta se tuvo que agachar para nivelar su rostro con la ventana del carro de Zelda.

-Entonces temo que tendré que pedirle que salga del carro- Zelda hizo como se le indicó, pero no sin intentar una última vez salir libre de ésta.

-¿Sabes? Tengo en mi billetera un poco de dinero que estaba pensando en regalar…- Le dijo la princesa.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo aceptar el dinero.

-¿Es en serio? Entonces dime qué quieres para dejarme libre.

Samus lo pensó unos segundos, hasta que le dijo –Pues, ese bonito cuerpo que tienes no le vendría mal a nadie...

-¡Oh!- Dijo Zelda. -Entonces qué esperas, pasa- Le dijo mientras abría la puerta del asiento trasero del carro, al que inmediatamente entraron las dos mujeres ya excitadas con la expectativa de lo que iban a hacer. Lo único que se veía desde afuera era un carro moviéndose bruscamente, prueba de lo que estaba haciendo la pareja dentro del vehículo.

* * *

La imaginación de Zelda fue demasiado para ella, y no tardó mucho tiempo en al fin venirse con la estimulación que le daban los diferentes escenarios en los que Samus aparecía en su cabeza. Un fuerte gemido acompañó al placer que recorrió por todo su cuerpo, hasta que al final con todo el cansancio que pudo tener después de tan apasionada sesión dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá.

-Sa… mus…

Los ojos de la princesa se cerraron, dejando a la vista solo la vacía oscuridad causada por sus párpados.

* * *

Zelda abrió los ojos lentamente, al inicio desorientada, pero poco a poco comenzó a recordar su pequeño momento de placer acontecido en ese mismo sofá. La habitación estaba oscura, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se quedó dormida, y el sistema de luces automático ya se había apagado. Había un olor peculiar en el aire, y Zelda sabía que ella era la causante de dicho aroma, eso y de la temperatura elevada del cuarto. Su mismo olor la excitaba, pensar que hace solo unas horas había hecho todo tipo de cosas en ese mismo sofá y que esa fragancia especial venía de ella era una idea que la ponía muy cachonda, tanto que su mano volvió a dirigirse a su entrepierna.

Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, mientras sus piernas estaban lo más abiertas posibles. Su mano estaba cubriendo su intimidad en su totalidad, mojando toda su palma con los fluidos provenientes de ese lugar. Los gemidos volvieron a comenzar, al igual que el ingreso de los dos dedos que ya conocían bien esa zona. Los sonidos húmedos dieron inicio, y la mente de Zelda ya había vuelto a trabajar.

_-Zelda… Zelda…-_ La princesa oía los llamados de su rubia, quien en su mente le pedía por más.

-Zelda… Zelda…- La castaña estaba por llegar nuevamente a su límite, sólo era necesario unos segundos más…

-¡Zelda!, ¿Estás ahí?- El llamado de la rubia le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, y le entró el pánico cuando sintió que alguien estaba por abrir la puerta.

-¡Espera, no entres!-Dijo Zelda mientras se levantaba rápidamente hacia la puerta para evitar que se abra. Pero fue muy tarde, la rubia ya había entrado.

Ahí estaban las dos mujeres, ambas congeladas en la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación. La poca luz no dejaba ver cuál de las dos tenía la cara más roja, pero si de algo se podía estar seguro es que ambas estaban completamente avergonzadas. Una por estar desnuda en una habitación oscura, la otra por encontrar a su amiga en esa situación.

-Perdón- Dijo Samus mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta lentamente.

-¡No, espera Samus! ¡No es lo que crees! Yo sólo estaba… durmiendo. Estaba muy cansada y como yo duermo sin ropa… no creí que nadie entraría entonces me la quité.- Para ustedes que saben lo que realmente había pasado en esa habitación les parecerá ridícula la excusa que puso la princesa, sin embargo para la cazadora que no sabía nada del tema le pareció algo lógico, así que no le dio más bola al asunto.

-No estabas en tu cuarto, así que vine a buscarte. Debí haber supuesto que te habías quedado dormida en algún lugar.

-Si… eso fue lo que pasó. Ahora salgo, espérame un ratito.- Habiendo dicho esto, Zelda recogió su ropa interior al igual que su vestido para posteriormente ponérselos. Se peinó con la mano, pero sólo una porque la otra seguía mojada con sus fluidos, la lavaría después cuando llegara a su cuarto o vea un baño.

Salió de la habitación para ver a Samus apoyada en la pared de brazos cruzados, algo aburrida por esperar a la princesa a que se ponga el vestido, que dicho sea de paso, no era algo que se hacía en 5 segundos.

-Al fin sales- Le dijo Samus en tono de broma. Zelda no hizo nada más que ponerse roja, y girar la cabeza cuando Samus la llamó. –Ven- Estaba algo oscuro, así que Samus optó por hacer algo que puso nerviosa a la princesa, cogerla de la mano. –Sígueme, y ten cuidado al pisar, está muy oscuro así que te puedes caer.- Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la sustancia pegajosa que había en su mano, pero la princesa sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, y cuando llegue ese momento ella no sabrá que responderle. Caminaron en silencio hasta el cuarto de Zelda, mientras ésta rogaba porque la rubia no le haga preguntas de lo que había entre sus manos o de lo que pasó hace rato.

* * *

-Eso podría funcionar…- Dijo un pensativo Snake, quien ya parecía tenerle un buen uso a la información recaudada hace unas horas.

_-Me siento como el malo de la película… pero eso le enseñará a Aran a no meterse conmigo-. _Pensó mientras analizaba los detalles de su plan, el cual estaba dispuesto a empezar de inmediato.

* * *

Las dos mujeres ya habían llegado a la habitación de la princesa, lugar al que Samus escoltó sin notar en ningún momento del trayecto el líquido pegajoso que unía su mano con la de Zelda. No fue hasta que soltó su mano que, una leve corriente de aire le dio más frío en la mano de lo que debería; bajó la vista y vio un hilo pegajoso que conectaba la palma de su mano con la de Zelda. Samus no tenía idea de qué era eso, y se dispuso a averiguarlo. Zelda veía como Samus se llevaba la mano lentamente hacia su nariz para olerlo, el aroma le pareció dulce, sin embargo al no poder identificar dicho olor, la rubia optó por darle una probada, decisión de la que Zelda se dio cuenta y se dispuso a evitarla.

-¡Samus, no!- Le dijo Zelda mientras le golpeaba la mano para evitar que Samus haga algo tan vergonzoso como lamer sus fluidos vaginales.

Samus no sabía que era lo que pasaba, quería saber qué tenía en la mano y no entendía por qué Zelda no le dejaba averiguarlo. -¿Tú sabes qué es esto?- Le preguntó.

La princesa no sabía que responderle. _–Sí, son los fluidos que salieron de mi vagina después de masturbarme mientras pensaba en ti-_ Jamás le diría eso. Jamás. –No Samus, pero no creo que debas lamerlo, puede ser peligroso o sucio.- Dijo ésta última palabra sonrojándose un poco.

-No lo creo, si huele tan bien, entonces no puede ser algo sucio- Le respondió honestamente la cazadora.

Zelda lo pensó por un momento, tenía que evitar a toda costa que Samus haga algo como lamer su intimidad indirectamente, segundos después se le ocurrió una idea. –En ese caso, déjame hacerlo a mí.

Samus la miró con una cara de sorprendida, no entendía el porqué de la extraña propuesta de la princesa. –Zelda, no creo que sea una bue… - Samus se quedó viendo la cara de Zelda, quién le rogaba con los ojos para que accediera.

-¿No me dejarás?- Fue en ese momento en que Samus descubrió que tenía una debilidad por la princesa, y sin poder negarle por más tiempo, dejó a la princesa hacer lo que quisiera.

Zelda, feliz, agarró la muñeca de Samus, llevándose su mano al rostro. Se quedó viendo la mano de Samus, hasta que al fin sacó la lengua y la pasó delicadamente por el dedo índice de la rubia. Su lengua dio un recorrido que empezó en donde acaba la palma de Samus, y terminó en su uña. Una vez llegado a la punta de su dedo, le dio un pequeño beso, para después hacer círculos con la lengua alrededor del dedo. Hizo esto por unos momentos, hasta que decidió meterse todo el dedo a la boca, acción que provocó un pequeño salto de sorpresa en Samus.

La rubia estaba nerviosa, delante suyo estaba Zelda, una de las personas que se le declaró hace no mucho, lamiéndole el dedo como si le estuviera haciendo una mamada. Al pasar este pensamiento pervertido por la mente de Samus, ésta se sonrojó, y no ayudó mucho que justo cuando sacudía su cabeza para quitarse esa idea, Zelda le mirara a los ojos con el dedo aún en su boca. Fue una visión muy erótica para Samus, la cazadora podía sentir como se humedecía su intimidad. Esto estaba mal, si las cosas seguían así, las hormonas de la rubia le harían una mala pasada.

Justo en ese momento, Zelda se sacó el dedo de Samus de la boca. -¿Sucede algo Samus?- Le preguntó Zelda con un tono inocente. Samus pensó que ya había terminado, así que le contestó con un simple –No, no pasa nada- Zelda asintió después de oír la respuesta, y para tortura de Samus, comenzó otra vez con el procedimiento pero con el dedo medio. Literalmente le estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo segundos antes con el dedo índice, y si eso se repetiría para los dedos restantes, Samus no sabía si podría resistirlo.

_-Se está excitando por hacerle esto?- _Pensó Zelda, sintiéndose contenta y algo orgullosa. _–Entonces te daré más…-_ Zelda levantó la mirada, cruzándola con la de Samus, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de la cara roja de ésta. Zelda succionó su dedo, provocándole una sensación increíble a la rubia. Le dio un pequeño mordisco, acción que causó que un pequeño gemido escapara de la boca de Samus. A Zelda le encantaba esta situación, se sentía dominante ante Samus, y eso era algo que pocas personas podrían lograr. Zelda terminó con el dedo, sólo para después volver a empezar con el dedo anular, meñique y pulgar. Al final, sólo le quedaba la palma. Samus estaba feliz porque sabía que ya acabaría pronto, podía sentir como su parte más sensible exigía estimulación; estaba aliviada por la oscuridad, pues de no ser así, Zelda podría ver la pequeña mancha ocasionada por cierto fluido que había aparecido en la ropa de Samus. Quien la manda a ponerse ropa tan ajustada como el Zero Suit. Zelda a los ojos de Samus parecía un pequeño gatito lamiendo un tazón de leche, su lengua pasaba rápida y suavemente a lo largo de la palma de Samus, la cual estaba a punto de estallar. El aliento de Zelda era otro factor estimulante para la cazadora, ésta sabía que no iba a aguantar más, así que fue cuestión de tiempo para que Samus sintiera el placer creciendo en su interior. Sabía que estaba a punto de venirse, lo podía sentir en todo su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y…

Zelda dejó de lamerle.

Esto la dejó frustrada, ¡estaba a sólo unos segundos de sacar todo lo que tenía dentro y a Zelda se le ocurre detenerse! Pero la cazadora no podía decirle algo. _– ¿Me puedes seguir lamiendo la mano mientras haces esas caras eróticas? Es que ya estaba a punto de venirme, y me sería de gran satisfacción correrme justo delante de ti-_ En sus sueños diría algo así. A Samus sólo le quedó resignarse, y se dispuso a despedirse de Zelda cuando vio que ésta estaba por entrar a su habitación justo después de hacerlo ella también con Samus. Después de cerrarse la puerta, en el pasillo solo había una rubia sexy, y una frustración sexual insoportable.

* * *

Samus llegó a su habitación, la cerró con llave, se sacó el Zero Suit y se tiró en su cama. No se quedaría con esa frustración, así que con su mano se acarició la intimidad mientras se llevaba la mano cubierta en la saliva de Zelda a la boca. Mientras lamía de una manera erótica la mano, se preguntaba si a esto sabría besar a Zelda. No la hizo más larga, y se llevó a su vagina la mano que Zelda se metió en la boca. La sola sensación de hacer esto, más los recuerdos de las expresiones de Zelda, sumado a la ya avanzada excitación de Samus fue suficiente para hacer que se corriera en su cama. Y ahí se quedó tirada, cerrando los ojos, a punto de caer rendida por el cansancio… hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Samus se levantó, a punto de preguntar quién era, pero una carta entrando por debajo de su puerta le hizo cambiar de idea. Se puso rápidamente una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, y abrió la puerta, no viendo a nadie del otro lado. La cerró y se dirigió a la carta, tomándola del piso y abriéndola. Dentro, había una letra conocida para ella, con un mensaje peligroso.

_Aran,_

_No me vas a creer esto pero… descubrí el secreto que tienes con tus dos "amiguitas". No creo que quisieras que lo ponga en esta carta, pero te advierto que si no accedes a mis demandas, revelaré la verdad a todos los miembros de la Mansión. Creo que no tienes que pensarlo mucho para darte cuenta que no tienes otra alternativa más que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, así que lee atentamente, pues esto es lo que harás._

_Mañana empieza la primera ronda del Torneo Brawl, y curiosamente nos toca combatir en la primera ronda. Estoy seguro que sabes de los fabulosos premios que se ofrecen en esos torneos organizados de vez en cuando, y creo que no debo explicarte lo que debes hacer. Déjame ganar._

_Si no lo haces, les diré a todos la verdad de tu relación con las princesitas, así que no intentes nada estúpido. Fue un placer llegar a un acurdo contigo, nos vemos mañana._

_Con cariño,_

_Snake_

Samus arrugó la carta y la tiró al piso. Pocas veces había sentido tanta cólera, una cosa era meterse con ella, pero otra era perjudicar a Zelda y Peach en el proceso. Samus pensó detenidamente en sus opciones, dejando en pie solamente la que no quería, acceder a perder en la primera ronda del torneo. Ella ni siquiera quería ganar ese estúpido torneo, de hecho se había olvidado completamente de él, en estos momentos tenía más cosas en la cabeza gracias a las dos princesas. Pero no le quedó otra opción.

* * *

Samus se estaba preparando para el combate, decidió salir esta vez con su traje, no quería que le vieran la cara después de perder de esa manera, tenía vergüenza. Al frente suyo estaba Snake recargando sus armas mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de triunfo; estaban por pelear en Skyworld**(2)** con un stock de 3 vidas cada uno. La cuenta regresiva terminó rápido, y no pasó más de un minuto para que Samus ya perdiera su primera vida. Volvió al mapa unos segundos después, lista para perder su segunda vida. Recibió golpes, balas, y patadas de Snake, su daño estaba altísimo. Samus vio como Snake colocaba una mina en el piso, y luego de un suspiro, corrió directo hacia la mina, saliendo volando como consecuencia. Snake daba fuertes carcajadas, burlándose de la peleadora. El público gritaba el nombre de Snake, ya habían perdido totalmente la fe en Samus.

La rubia, sintiendo una gran frustración, miró a Snake, esperando a que éste decidiera acabar con su última vida. Podía escuchar como el público aclamaba a su contrincante, lo cual le hacía sentir peor. Dirigió su mirada al público, viendo los rostros de decepción de sus admiradores, y en especial, los de Peach y Zelda.

_-No puedo seguir así… pero… tampoco no puedo dejar que Snake haga algo como revelar mi relación con Zelda y con Peach._

Samus lo estaba pensando demasiado, Snake ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla, seguía saludando a sus admiradores. La rubia giró su cabeza, para volver a cruzar miradas con las de Zelda y Peach. Eso fue suficiente para tomar una decisión, estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias, pero no defraudaría a aquellas personas importantes para ella. Samus lanzó su látigo directo al distraído Snake, amarrándolo en el tobillo. Snake a penas y pudo voltear por la sorpresa, viendo la enojada y decidida cara de Samus atreves del vidrio de su casco; acto seguido, sintió como la cuerda eléctrica lo jalaba, lanzándolo directo al precipicio.

A penas tuvo la oportunidad de regresar al escenario, Snake se lanzó molesto contra Samus lanzándole todo tipo de golpes, de los cuales la mayoría fallaron. Samus saltaba y esquivaba, disparando de vez en cuando mientras Snake hacía lo mismo. Llegó un momento en el que ambos se estaban mirando al rostro, esperando los movimientos del otro. Snake no se dio cuenta cuando la mirada de Samus se desvió a un punto elevado, sacando una sonrisa de su cara. De un momento a otro, Samus corrió lo más rápido que pudo contra Snake, intentando atacarlo. Snake vio la intención, y lanzó una mina justo delante de él, apuntándole después con su lanza-cohetes dispuesto a darle en la bella cara a Samus. Sin embargo, el plan de Samus era otro.

La cazadora corrió hacia Snake, y a media carrera, predijo la dirección del disparo de su enemigo, esquivándolo por poco. Ya estaba más cerca y Snake para evitar su ataque volvió a apuntarle con su arma; lamentablemente para él, no se esperaba el próximo movimiento de Samus. La rubia dio un gran salto, disparando en el aire dos veces: un disparo fue directo al misil de Snake, haciendo que estalle en el aire; el segundo fue contra la mina que estaba justo debajo de ella. El humo ocasionado por la explosión de su misil no dejó ver a Snake cuando Samus aprovechó la onda expansiva que ocasionó la explosión de su mina para elevarse en el aire, dando una patada poderosa que acabó por romper lo que había sido su verdadero objetivo desde el principio.

Lo próximo que vio Snake fue un aura colorida que rodeaba a Samus, quien poco después de dirigirle una sonrisa, le disparó el rayo láser más fuerte que salió de su cañón. El Smash Especial de Samus fue lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir a Snake, haciéndole gran cantidad de daño mientras lo empujaba hacia afuera del mapa.

Ya para la tercera vida de Snake, Samus tenía una gran cantidad de daño, y estaba segura que podría sacarla volando en cualquier momento; además, había perdido su protección extra pues su armadura se rompió después de hacer su especial. Snake no cometería el mismo error dos veces, y en vez de darle tiempo para pensar en una estrategia, le dirigió rápidos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, sin darle tiempo a Samus de respirar. La cazadora no paraba de defenderse de los ataques de Snake, sabía que su daño iba creciendo proporcionalmente a los golpes que le atinaba éste. El momento en que su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de las princesas, y después de oír como sus fans recuperaban la confianza en ella, es cuando por fin se decidió a contestarle los ataques. Los latigazos y golpes que le daba Samus aumentaban el daño de Snake, quien al no querer perder su ventaja, decidió usar uno de sus muchos trucos bajo la manga.

Samus vio como Snake activaba su camuflaje, que lo volvía completamente invisible. Sentía golpes de quién sabe dónde, disparos que salían de la nada, pero ella no podía responderle porque no sabía dónde estaba. Ella sabía muy bien que iba a perder, era imposible que le pueda dirigir un golpe a algo que no puede ver.

-¿Te rindes ahora, Aran?

-No te daré el privilegio.

-Debiste cumplir tu parte del trato Aran… ahora no sólo te patearé el trasero, sino que también le diré a todos sobre tu pequeño secreto.- Esta amenaza aterraba de cierto modo a Samus, pero ya había llegado hasta aquí, y no podía darse por vencida. Vio como de un momento a otro, un misil se dirigió hacia ella; sin embargo, logró esquivarlo, haciendo que éste se choque contra el piso en el que anteriormente estaba parada, rompiéndolo y dejando sólo la nube en la que se sostenía.

Fue entonces cuando recordó, todas las plataformas de Skyworld podían romperse. Se le había ocurrido una idea, de inmediato cogió su pistola y le disparó a toda plataforma que había en el mapa, dejando sólo la plataforma en la que ella estaba y la que estaba al frente de ella. Samus esperaba que Snake estuviera en la plataforma de al lado; sabía que las nubes también podían ser pisadas pero tenía una teoría. Dichas nubes eran lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantar a alguien liviano, sin embargo en el caso de Bowser o el Rey Dedede, estas nubes no podían hacer mucho. Ahora, Samus sabía que Snake no era precisamente pesado, sin embargo si a eso le sumabas el peso de su equipo, sin mencionar su bazooka, su cálculo le decía que sería suficiente para que se cayera. Por lo tanto, si su deducción era correcta, Snake estaría parado al frente suyo. Lanzó un latigazo hacia adelante, sintiendo el contacto que hizo éste con el cuerpo de la otra persona. Ante sus ojos, volvía a aparecer Snake.

-Buena jugada Aran, siempre me sorprendes.

-Aquí acaba todo, Snake.

-Jajajaja, si así lo dices…- Le respondió Snake con una cara de pocos amigos, la cual no ocultaba su sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento en que Samus se agachó y recogió el pecho de su armadura, la cual todavía estaba rota en el suelo. A penas lo agarró, le lanzó dicho objeto a Snake, quien por reflejo lo agarró. Snake no se dio cuenta cuando en el momento en el que el objeto lanzado tapó la visión de Snake, Samus lanzó un disparo al piso donde estaba parado éste. A penas agarró Snake el pecho de la armadura, sintió como se rompía la plataforma donde estaba parado, siendo la adición del objeto lanzado el peso requerido para que la nube cediera ante el peso del mencionado. Snake iba mirando como desde su punto de vista Samus se elevaba, cuando en realidad era él el que estaba cayendo, soltando un molesto grito en el proceso.

-¡AAAARAAAAAANNNN!

Samus sólo veía su nombre avanzar a la siguiente ronda del torneo, así como también oía los gritos desesperados del púbico. Sin embargo, ella sabía que algo iba a pasar, y tenía que estar preparada, ahora mismo no le importaba ningún torneo. Se dio media vuelta y sin siquiera saludar a sus admiradores se dirigió a los camerinos.

* * *

Samus había terminado de bañarse, y ya estaba acabando de cambiarse cuando sintió que entraron dos personas y se pararon a su costado.

-¡Bien hecho Samus! ¡Yo sabía que podrías ganar!- Le dijo Zelda.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Le demostraste quién es la mejor!- Reafirmó la princesa rubia.

Samus veía como las dos princesas le felicitaban, muy feliz de haber visto una victoria por parte de su cazadora.

-Gracias chicas, pero no es para tanto.- Le respondió Samus, no queriendo parecer una presumida.

-¿Qué no es para tanto! ¡Pero Samus! ¡Literalmente le volteaste el juego!- Le respondió Zelda.

-Es verdad, deberías darte un poco más de crédito por lo que hiciste, estuviste grandiosa.

Samus escuchó los halagos de las otras dos mujeres, aceptando al final lo que ellas afirmaban

-Bueno, quizá tengan razón, lo hice bien- Dijo Samus mientras les dirigía una sonrisa.

-¡Así es Sammy! Bueno, tengo que irme, yo soy la siguiente y me toca pelear contra Fox, deséenme suerte.- Dijo Peach mientras Samus y Zelda hacían como les pidió. Antes de irse Peach agarró con sus dos manos la cara de Samus y le dio un beso en los labios, no fue apasionante, ni rápido, simplemente tranquilo. –Eso fue para la suerte, ¡nos vemos luego!- Dijo Peach mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Samus y salía corriendo.

_-Jejeje, tengo la ventaja-_ Pensó Peach mientras se alejaba

Samus no se había esperado que Peach la besara en frente de Zelda. La cazadora volteó a mirar a la princesa, para verla con la cara completamente roja.

-Uhmm, ¿Zelda?- Preguntó Samus, sintiendo el aura asesina de la mencionada.

-Dime querida… ¿qué fue eso de Sammy? O mejor aún, ¿eso que vi fue un beso?- Le dijo Zelda con una aterradora sonrisa, tan tranquila que perturbaba a Samus.

Samus no sabía que responder, no quería arruinar más las cosas. –Eso fue… ¿para la buena suerte?- Falló en su objetivo, Samus la había cagado.

-Claro, entonces paras por ahí besando a Peach, mientras a mí me niegas mi intento de beso, ¿no?

-No Zelda, no es eso

-¡Entonces qué es!

-Uhmm, yo…

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.- Habiendo dicho esto, Zelda agarró a Samus de su traje y la jaló hacia ella a la fuerza, forzando un beso en los labios. Samus no se pudo haber imaginado jamás este lado dominante de la castaña, quien siempre le pareció tierna y adorable; pero ahí estaba ella, prácticamente violando sus labios con los suyos.

El beso en un inicio fue muy parecido al que tuvo con Peach, hasta que Zelda forzó su lengua en la boca de la rubia. Samus nunca había tenido un beso con lengua, de hecho su primer beso fue con Peach, y en ése sólo hubo contacto de labios. Al inicio fue sólo la princesa, pero luego fue también la cazadora la que respondía a las caricias labiales que le daba esta; le fue difícil, pero al final logró usar su lengua y devolverle el cariño a la castaña. El beso se sentía bien, no pensó que algo tan simple como un beso podría sentirse así. Samus comenzó a gemir cuando sintió una mano de Zelda masajeando fuertemente uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra mano apretaba su nalga, acercándola más. La rubia estaba por ceder, prácticamente podría dejar que Zelda se la tirara ahí mismo y no haría nada para evitarlo. Pero eso sería para otra ocasión.

-Oh Samus, lo siento. No sé qué me pasó, estoy muy apenada.- Dijo Zelda avergonzada una vez que se separó de Samus. A la rubia le confundió mucho este cambio de personalidades que tuvo Zelda, pero le alegraba que la Zelda que conocía estuviera de regreso.

-Tranquila, no hay problema. Deberíamos irnos ya a ver el combate de Peach, estoy seguro que no le gustará que nos lo perdamos.

-De acuerdo, vamos. ¡Ah, Samus!- le dijo mientras se estaban yendo. –Verás… hace rato oí que Peach te decía Sammy, y bueno… yo…

-¿También me quieres decir Sammy?

-No, no. Eso no estaría bien… quiero poner mi propia marca, un nombre que cuando lo oigas sepas que soy yo la que te está llamando… ¿qué te parece… Sam?

-¿Sam? Me gusta.- Le dijo Samus con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Hay que ir yendo… Sam.- Esto último lo dijo Zelda dejando escapar una risita.

-Vamos.- Le dijo Samus, tomándola de la mano para salir a ver a Peach pelear.

* * *

En los camerinos masculinos, Snake se estaba cambiando mientras Fox se alistaba para su pelea.

-Jajaja, sí que te dio una paliza, ¿no?- Le dijo un burlón Fox a Snake

-¡Cállate sucio animal!- Le contestó el enojado peleador al zorro.

_-Esa Aran se va a arrepentir, nunca debió siquiera intentar algo así…_

Samus había despertado la furia de Snake, quien contenía información comprometedora sobre ella y las dos princesas. Snake ya le había dado una oportunidad, la rubia no la tomó, ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias.

-¡Prepárate Aran, tus problemas inician ahora!

* * *

**PlayHylian: **Juego de palabras, vendría a ser como el PlayBoy pero para las personas de Hyrule.

**Skyworld: **Mapa de Kid Icarus en el que todo el piso puede romperse, dejando solo unas nubes. Quiero aclarar que en el fic, las nubes no aguantan a los personajes pesados, pero en el juego sí.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Mr NBA**: Después de leer este cap, ¿sigues pensando que ese fue el momento más erótico del fic? En realidad, antes de comenzar a escribir la historia, cuando aún estaba planeando la trama, mi primera idea era hacer este un trío; sin embargo, me di cuenta que hacerlo un triángulo sería más entretenido y ayudaría más a que la historia avance naturalmente. Otra cosa, felicidades porque... ¡Te ganaste dos ampolletas quemadas! Desde el inicio del fic, Peach estuvo pensada como la más pervertida de las 3 protagonistas, siendo en la mayoría de los casos la que tome la iniciativa (creo que e puede ver desde el cap 1, literalmente le estaba viendo el culo a Samus durante toda la pelea), a pesar de eso creo que la Zelda celosa que se introdujo en este cap tampoco se queda atrás.

**Leozx95: **Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, y tienes razón, se acerca lo bueno, momentos que pondrán a prueba a Samus, Peach y Zelda. Bueno, creo que hice que la cachetada de Peach pareciera un ataque Smash jejeje, pero es mejor, porque inicialmente le iba a golpear con la sartén que usa en el juego... Por cierto, adivinaste que era Snake el de la caja, y si, es verdad, le va a causar unos cuantos problemas a las protagonistas más adelante, sin embargo como lo he aclarado muchas veces, Snake no es malo así que no lo odien mucho, sólo que le gusta joder mucho :P

** Zero: **Tu comentario fue la razón de que me apiadara de ustedes y decidiera darles ese pedazo de paraíso que les negué en el cap anterior, así que si alguien quiere agradecer por la escena M, denle las gracias a Zero.

**NB y You: **Me alegro que te esté gustando, y siempre es bueno tener más comentarios. Ya he leído muchas veces y también me han dicho mis amigos que la parte con Pikachu es de sus favoritas, y de hecho también es de las mías, me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Si te sirve de inspiración para futuros fics pues estaré muy contenta, y espero que pases la voz cuando salgan esos fics. Entonces, nada más, sólo decir que ya se vendrá el capítulo PeachXSamus, así que ya puedes ir esperando el cap con tu princesa favorita.

**viento: **Gracias, y sí se lo que se siente cuando hay una falta de yuris, por eso es que me decidí a escribir esta historia y darle a las personas esa dosis de yuri que todos necesitamos. No soy ignorante respecto a la preferencia que tiene la mayoría con la pareja de Zelda y Samus, de hecho eso se puede ver porque casi todas las historias yuri son entre ellas dos (Peach aparece sólo en algunas pocas, en la mayoría aparece para hacer de trío, o en orgías; sin embargo fics que se centren sólo en ella hay muy pocos lamentablemente, por eso es que también la incluí en este fic pues no quería que sea como la gran mayoría que hay por aquí y además a mi también me encanta Peach tanto como Zelda). Y bueno, me pregunto si aún piensas que el fic acabará siendo un PeachXSamus después de ver este cap, la verdad es que a mi también me da curiosidad saber que vendrá después, pues por ahora la historia simplemente seguirá avanzando naturalmente. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por ahora, sé que el fic estuvo largo esta vez debido a ciertas escenas... ¡pero no creo que nadie se queje! ;)

También quería disculparme con los partidarios del PeachXSamus, pues en este cap sin querer acabé centrándome mucho en Zelda, así que espero que a los Zelmus lovers les haya encantado el capítulo y que los fans del Sameach tengan paciencia, pues les prometo que ya se viene el cap de Peach.

Además, no se si se dieron cuenta pero al final del cap introduje a una Zelda celosa, y de hecho esta personalidad dominante, celosa y yandere en Zelda se me ocurrió mientras hacía el capítulo, y como me gustó mucho la idea y las posibilidades, estén preparados para ver más "apariciones especiales" de esta nueva Zelda. Sin embargo no se preocupen, la Zelda tímida que todos queremos seguirá ahí :)

Finalmente, de seguro se dieron cuenta que el fic ahora también es de género _friendship_, ésto se debe principalmente a que el fic no sólo se centrará en la relación de Samus con Peach y Zelda, sino también con el resto de la mansión Smash (por ejemplo, la relación entre Snake y Samus, que como dije anteriormente él no es malo, y creanme cuando les digo que Snake tendrá gran importancia en este fic).

Y bueno, con esto me despido por ahora. Nos leemos después :D


	5. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Lo sé, lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digan. Otra vez me demoré en sacar el capítulo, o al menos en comparación al tiempo en que saqué los primeros capítulos. Pero si se dan cuenta, cada vez los capítulos son más largos! Creo que eso compensa en parte la demora... ¿no?

Bueno, esta vez no incluí muchas situaciones explícitas como en el capítulo anterior, digamos que el cap 4 era como un regalo para ustedes :D, y en este ya volvemos a la historia en sí. Espero que esta noticia no les haya arruinado las ganas de ver el capítulo, les prometo que igual me quedó genial, o al menos eso creo :P

Entonces sin más que decir:

**Ningún personaje bla bla bla bla, sólo la historia bla bla bla bla.**

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**¿Puedo dormir contigo?**

-Jajaja, sí que te dio una paliza, ¿no?- Le dijo un burlón Fox a Snake

-¡Cállate sucio animal!- Le contestó el enojado peleador al zorro.

_-Esa Aran se va a arrepentir, nunca debió siquiera intentar algo así…_

Samus había despertado la furia de Snake, quien contenía información comprometedora sobre ella y las dos princesas. Snake ya le había dado una oportunidad, la rubia no la tomó, ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias.

-¡Prepárate Aran, tus problemas inician ahora!- Juró Snake para sí mismo, dispuesto a hacer que Samus deseara haber cumplido sus demandas.

Una vez que acabó de cambiarse, Snake se dirigió con los espectadores para ver la siguiente batalla entre Peach y Fox. Sin embargo, no se sentó en un asiento como los demás, sino que se quedó en las sombras, esperando el momento perfecto. Tenía una cámara en la mano, y digamos que no era la pelea lo que estaba viendo precisamente.

* * *

Samus y Zelda se sentaron en la fila de atrás, dispuestas a ver a Peach. Ambas estaban agarradas de la mano, y no se habían soltado ni en el trayecto a sus asientos ni mientras estaban sentadas. Al momento de sentarse, Zelda apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Samus, haciendo que esta se ruborice pero pasando su brazo por detrás de la princesa. Zelda se sentía genial pues parecía como si fuesen una pareja, y lo mismo pensó Samus por un momento, sin embargo prefirió no pensar en ello pues todavía no se sentía lista para un compromiso así.

El combate había iniciado hace un momento, el público se volvía loco. Era clara la preferencia que tenía este por el zorro, que por alguna razón se mostraba muy atemorizante. O al menos esta fue la impresión que le dio a Samus, quien al verlo sintió que estaba por presenciar una gran muestra de poder.

Un pensamiento parecido recorrió la mente de Peach al ver a su oponente, por un momento le dio miedo verlo, pero al ser una peleadora decidió evadir aquellas ideas que la pudieran distraer y prefirió concentrarse en su batalla. No obstante, no importe todo lo que se concentrara, sabía que sería un combate duro.

Volviendo a las dos espectadoras, éstas ya estaban mirando con expectativa para ver quién sería el que se mueva primero, Peach o Fox. Ambos estaban parados a pesar que la pelea ya había iniciado, la rubia estaba en guardia esperando el ataque del animal, mientras que éste estaba al otro lado haciendo burlas. Fox se veía muy confiado en su victoria, como si sabía que haría falta un milagro para que perdiera. Por otro lado, las dos mujeres estaban preocupadas por Peach, pues sabían que Fox era un rival fuerte, rápido, ingenioso y ágil. Definitivamente Peach tendría que esforzarse mucho si quería vencerle.

La guardia de Peach no duró mucho, la única excusa que se le ocurrió era que se había distraído, pero sea cual sea el caso, ya estaba en el piso tras haber recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Fox estaba parado frente a ella, nuevamente haciéndole burlas para provocar a la princesa. La provocada estaba por pararse cuando Fox la agarró y volvió a arrojarla al piso, ocasionándole más daño a la pobre rubia. Por un descuido del animal, quien se había volteado para saludar a su público, Peach logró atinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara. No hablamos de mucho, habrá sido entre 10-15% de daño; sin embargo esto fue suficiente para despertar la ira del otro competidor, quien ya se había decidido a no dejarla ni respirar.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que comenzó la pelea, y no había mucho que decir, sólo que los golpes le llovían a la princesa. Fox estaba por vencerla sin perder ninguna sola vida, mientras a Peach le quedaba solo una. Estaba muy herida, pero Fox no la dejaba caer todavía, quería acabarla con la mayor cantidad de daño posible. El procedimiento que hacía era simple, le golpeaba lo más rápido posible, y antes de mandarla a volar, la agarraba y la regresaba al medio del mapa, evitando de esta manera que la derrota salvara a Peach.

-¡Ese maldito!- Exclamó Samus mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Zelda veía sentada cómo la rubia apretaba fuertemente los puños mientras maldecía al animal. Era notorio el enojo que tenía Samus, quien no le quitaba la vista al combate que por cada segundo que pasaba se iba haciendo más predecible.

A estas alturas, ni la misma princesa pensó que le podría ganar al animal. Los disparos le caían como si fuera agua, venían tan rápido y de tantas direcciones que ya no sabía dónde estaba Fox. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que perder ya si quería que acabe de una vez la pelea.

-Toma esto princesa- Escuchó desde su izquierda.

La princesa volteó hacia dicho lugar para defenderse, pero para su sorpresa, el ataque le cayó desde el lado derecho. Peach no entendía que pasaba, parecía que Fox estaba en todos lados.

Zelda estaba tan confundida como Peach, no comprendía por qué Peach no veía a su rival, es más, no entendía cómo es que ella tampoco lo veía. Le dirigió una mirada a Samus, quien estaba mirando la pelea con una expresión muy seria; a los pocos segundos, Samus sintió la mirada de la castaña, a la cual le dirigió una sonrisa mientras le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

-Samus, ¿por qué no animamos a Peach?

La rubia no respondió.

-¿Samus?- Insistió la castaña

La mencionada sólo alcanzó a voltear un momento, pero inmediatamente regresó su atención al combate. Zelda no entendía por qué la estaba ignorando, pero no le permitiría hacer algo así; entonces se levantó de su asiento y se puso las manos en la cintura mientras la cuestionó con la mirada. Esa acción fue suficiente para que Samus se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y sintiéndose arrepentida y a la vez temerosa de la princesa, pasó a decirle en qué pensaba. Era verdad lo que decían, no hagas enojar a tu pareja; esto hizo reír a Samus, considerando que Zelda no era exactamente su pareja, sin embargo parece que la regla se aplicaba igual.

-Zelda, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Peach no ganará esta pelea.

-¿De qué hablas?- Le preguntó la princesa. –Si Peach se esfuerza, ¡estoy segura que podrá ganarle!

Samus sólo le sonrió mientras ponía su mano en su hombro, para simplemente mover su cabeza de lado a lado. Esta acción fue suficiente para transmitirle el mensaje a Zelda, la cual no se lo creía. La miró incrédula, nunca pensó que Samus dudara tanto de una victoria ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso no confiaba en Peach?

-No es eso- Le dijo Samus, como leyendo su mente. –Pero es evidente que Fox ha estado entrenando, y por lo visto, los resultados fueron sorprendentes, es tan rápido que creo que hasta yo tendría problemas con enfrentarlo. Peach necesita un milagro si quiere atinarle un golpe a Fox.

Zelda no se lo podía creer. La orgullosa, poderosa, persistente y necia cazadora estaba admitiendo su debilidad frente a ella sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Al oír eso se dio cuenta que era algo serio, y se preocupó por su amiga y rival en el amor.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó lo inevitable, la descalificación de Peach.

Al final, Fox tuvo piedad de la princesa, y habiendo llegado a 600% de daño, decidió terminar de una vez con la princesa.

El público estaba aplaudiendo, sin embargo no se escucharon los mismo gritos de emoción que en otras peleas, definitivamente, la derrota de Peach fue tan predecible que no sorprendió a ninguno de los presentes. Zelda sólo vio como Samus se dirigía a los camerinos sin decir nada, metida en sus pensamientos; por lo que ella decidió seguirla a los pocos segundos.

* * *

Cuando Samus abrió la puerta, vio a Peach sentada en el sofá, completamente en silencio. La princesa se veía muy frágil, hasta le dio un poco de pena a Samus; un instinto de protección despertó en ésta, quien sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a donde estaba la princesa, se sentó a su lado y le dio un reconfortante abrazo.

La princesa se sorprendió cuando sintió el peso extra que se generó en el sofá, y no pudo evitar el calor que se formó en sus mejillas cuando sintió los brazos de la otra rubia rodearle el cuerpo. Sintió como lentamente se relajaba, y se echó para atrás, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Samus.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó al oído.

-Ahora lo estoy- Respondió Peach mientras, con una sonrisa, acomodaba su cabeza entre el mentón de Samus y su hombro, encajando perfectamente en el espacio que se generó en su cuello.

La cazadora se ruborizó en el momento en el que el perfume de la princesa llegó a su nariz, acercando disimuladamente su cara a su cabello para olerla mejor. Olía delicioso, a pesar de haber sudado por la pelea, el perfume seguía ahí. Era un lindo aroma que consistía en una combinación entre flores y frutas, dando como resultado un aroma que ya hasta había caracterizado a Peach.

Del mismo modo, Peach también se ruborizó, pero por otra razón. Al acercarse más a Samus, sintió la presión que hacían ambos pechos de la cazadora en su espalda, estimulando sus deseos sexuales. Le encantaba la sensación, no eran ni muy duros ni muy suaves, simplemente perfectos. La princesa no podía esperar a tenerlos en sus manos, masajeándolos, acariciándolos, pellizcándolos… millones de ideas de qué hacer con ellos pasaban por la cabeza de ésta.

-Samus…-Susurró Peach, tan despacio que aunque hubiera más gente, sólo Samus podría haberlo escuchado.

El llamado de la princesa puso nerviosa a Samus, el tono que había usado para pronunciar su nombre era uno muy delicado y femenino. La princesa llevó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Samus mientras volteaba ligeramente su cuerpo para poder posicionar su cara frente a la de la cazadora. Samus vio la intención de Peach, y la ayudó a completar su objetivo, moviendo su rostro hacia el de Peach para facilitarle la tarea. Peach no pudo estar más agradecida, pero en vez de dar las gracias, lo único que pudo hacer era acercar sus labios a los de la cazadora mientras cerraba los ojos. Besarse no era nuevo para Samus, lo había hecho muchas veces con Peach antes, así como también con Zelda; sin embargo, por alguna razón la cazadora todavía se sentía demasiado nerviosa ante estas situaciones. Le dificultó un poco, pero al final cedió, y mientras intentaba calmarse, cerró los ojos y también se acercó a la princesa. Peach sentía en su espalda los fuertes y agitados latidos de Samus, riéndose para sus adentros por el nerviosismo de ésta; pero en el momento en el que Samus también acercó sus labios, la princesa sólo se preocupó por completar ese beso tan esperado.

-Ejem… ¿interrumpo algo?

Peach y Samus se quedaron congeladas, no se acercaron más ni se alejaron, tampoco abrieron los ojos. Aún sin verla, ambas podían sentir el aura asesina de Zelda, quien estaba parada apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Aahhh, no, no es nada importante, ¿no Peach?

-Si… es verdad jejeje. ¿qué pensabas que íbamos a hacer?- Dijeron ambas temerosas.

-Exacto, no te preocupes. No es como si hubiéramos estado a punto de besarnos ni nada por el estilo- Volvió a hablar Samus mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

Zelda los miró, penetrándoles en el pecho con la mirada, hasta que por fin habló. –Sí… eso creí.

Ambas rubias soltaron un gran suspiro, y mientras se separaban, rogaron por que la castaña no les hiciera nada.

* * *

-Ya verán lo que les espera…-Dijo Snake para sí mismo mientras admiraba lo que fue el centro de su atención durante toda la tarde.

Una vez que terminó de cerrar el último, Snake agarró todos los sobres que estaban en su mesa y salió de su habitación. Su objetivo fue simple, avanzó por el pasillo mientras metía los sobres por debajo de las puertas de las habitaciones de los otros miembros de la Mansión.

Y sí, en este plan estaba incluido el cuarto de Samus. Snake avanzó sigilosamente procurando no llamar la atención de una cazadora experta, pero justo cuando iba a dejar el sobre, escuchó algo.

-¡Exijo saber por qué Peach está desnuda en tu cama!

Snake reconoció la voz de Zelda del otro lado de la puerta. Nerviosamente se rascó la cabeza mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-No quiero saber…_

Sonaba molesta, y si algo sabía Snake por experiencia era a no meterse con una chica molesta. Sin embargo el caso de Samus era diferente, para empezar, esta chica era una princesa; y en segundo lugar, no era una, eran dos.

_-Suerte Aran… la necesitarás_

* * *

El resto del día había pasado relativamente bien, al final Samus le invitó a Zelda un pequeño lonche en la cafetería para que la perdone por haberla encontrado en una situación tan comprometedora con la princesa rubia, así como también le invitó a Peach para consolarla por haber perdido su combate. Se pasaron mucho tiempo conversando mientras las princesas comían; Samus también hubiera querido comer pero sus créditos obtenidos por su victoria pasada se habían acabado, y su habitación quedaba demasiado lejos como para ir y volver en ese momento. Sin embargo, las princesas le invitaban de sus respectivas comidas, haciendo sentir a Samus que no necesitaba nada más.

Cuando ya había anochecido, y Samus había acompañado a Zelda a su cuarto. Se disponía a hacer lo mismo con Peach, pero ésta tenía otra idea.

-Sammy, déjame dormir contigo esta noche- Le pidió Peach a la cazadora.

Samus se ruborizó y le contestó -¿Dormir conmigo? No creo que esa sea una buena idea Peach…- le respondió sinceramente. -¿Por qué no mejor vamos a tu cuarto antes que oscurezca más?

-¡Pero tu cuarto está más cerca, y estoy cansada! Además, eso sería justo lo que necesito para animarme después de mi derrota.

Samus lo estaba pensando. Es verdad que ella quería hacer feliz a Peach, y realmente estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para cumplir con ese objetivo; si dependiera de ella, le aceptaría la propuesta, pero había algo que no le dejaba. No es que no confiase en Peach, era más bien que no confiaba en sí misma; recordando lo pasado la última vez que estuvieron juntas se dio cuenta de su débil voluntad para darle un alto a los avances de la princesa, y ella sabía que, en una habitación cerrada, con una cama, donde estaba segura que nadie las molestaría, las cosas se pondrían peligrosas.

Lo pensó por unos segundos, se supone que no habría problema si Samus era capaz de resistirse ante las insinuaciones de Peach, ¿no? Aunque en realidad, era probable que ni siquiera deba hacer algo así, tal vez la princesa sólo quería dormir y no intentaría nada que pusiera nerviosa a la caza recompensas. Eso fue lo que la ayudó a tomar su decisión, y era verdad; existía la posibilidad que no suceda nada en esa habitación.

-Está bien, supongo que no hará ningún mal que duermas conmigo, pero sólo por hoy.

Samus tenía que establecer las reglas antes que nada, tenía que dejar en claro que esto sería algo de una sola noche, y que la princesa no podía acostumbrarse.

-¡Gracias Sammy, ya vas a ver, ni siquiera notarás mi presencia!

Vaya mentira la que le acababa de decir Peach…

* * *

Inmediatamente después de ducharse, Samus se sentó en su cama mientras le decía a Peach que ya podía entrar al baño. Ésta no perdió tiempo y entró en seguida, dejando a una cazadora algo nerviosa mientras se cambiaba a su ropa de dormir. Sonó un trueno, y dio un pequeño salto. No sabía por qué se asustaba, si ella bien sabía que en estas ocasiones, Pikachu siempre salía a evitar cualquier daño que podría pasarle a la Mansión. Debe ser que se estaba preocupando demasiado por las cosas, hasta el punto de sugestionarse.

_-Tranquila Samus, no va a pasar nada. No va a pasar nada. Ella va a salir, se va a cambiar, se va a recostar a mi costado y se va a dormir. Así nomás, quizá me quiera dar un beso de buenas noches pero no se atreverá a ir más lejos._\- Se animaba la cazadora.

Después de unos minutos, escuchó como se cerraba la ducha, anunciando que la princesa ya había acabado de bañarse.

-¡El agua estuvo muy refrescante!- Dijo Peach mientras salía del baño, usando sólo una toalla para cubrirse el cuerpo mientras se secaba el pelo con otra.

La visión de Peach con el cabello húmedo y casi nada de ropa fue muy excitante para Samus, quien desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que invocaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer algo inadecuado. Sin embargo, las ganas de echarle un vistazo rápido a Peach le ganaron, y cediendo ante ellas, dirigió su mirada a donde estaba parada la princesa, quien se estaba observando en el espejo.

La mirada de Samus dio un recorrido completo por el cuerpo de Peach, o al menos por lo que podía ver de su cuerpo. En ese momento, parecía que la tormenta que sonaba afuera no existía, se sentía tan tranquila. Tenía que admitir que, si bien no tenía mucho que envidiarle, resultaba una linda vista a los ojos de cualquiera. La cazadora se había quedado congelada, los dorados cabellos de la princesa, así como sus delicadas manos sosteniendo el peine, sin mencionar aquellas frágiles curvas que se presentaban por su cintura, eran definitivamente un manjar para los ojos. Sus ojos se desviaron al espejo, por el cual podía ver su rostro. A Samus le parecía hermoso, nunca había observado con tanto detalle a la princesa, y se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes. Sus pensamientos volaban, sólo pensaba en aquella linda cara, esos hermosos ojos, esa adorable nariz, esa provocativa boca…

Pero casi da un salto cuando, con la ayuda del espejo, los ojos de la princesa se cruzaron con los de ella. El contacto entre sus ojos duró solo unos segundos, hasta que Peach, levantando una ceja, le dirigió una gran y seductora sonrisa.

A penas pasó esto, Samus se tiró a su cama y se tapó con las sábanas, deseando quedarse dormida para no tener que soportar lo que iba a pasar en poco tiempo. Sintió como Peach se levantaba de aquel banquito ubicado frente al espejo, y esperó lo inevitable, que se fuera a la cama con ella. Sin embargo fue un pensamiento el que la alteró más de lo que había estado en todo este tiempo.

_-¿Cuándo se trajo Peach su pijama?_

No lo había hecho. Y de eso se dio cuenta Samus, quien volteó nerviosamente para ver lo que pasaba al constado de su cama. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Cuando vio como Peach dejaba caer la toalla al suelo, volvió a girar bruscamente para evitar el contacto visual con aquella ansiada figura.

-Pe-pe-pe-peach, ¿q-q-que estás haciendo?- Tartamudeó Samus.

-¿No es obvio? Estoy entrando a la cama.

Cuando Samus sintió el peso extra en la cama, justo a su costado, se sintió estúpida por haber obviado tan importante detalle. ¿Cómo en su sano juicio, olvidaría algo tan importante como la ropa que usaría Peach al dormir? Era evidente que no dormiría en su gran vestido rosa.

-¿Y p-p-po-por qué estas s-s-sin ropa?

-Pues porque no tengo pijama.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste que no tenías pijama antes de decirme que querías dormir aquí?

En ese momento Samus sintió como Peach se movía en la cama, suponiendo que para acercarse a ella. Y así fue, Peach acercó su rostro al oído de la cazadora y le susurró:

-Porque sabía que te pondrías así…- Y habiendo dicho esto, le pasó la lengua por la oreja.

Samus tembló al sentir la lengua de la princesa, y se sentó de inmediato.

-¡N-n-no deberías hacer eso Peach!

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues… porque… porque…- Ni siquiera ella misma sabía por qué no, sólo sabía que no se sentía lista.

-Anda Sammy, te va a gustar…- Le ronroneaba Peach mientras se acercaba más y más a la otra rubia.

Samus echaba su cuerpo para atrás, intentando inútilmente alejarse de la seductora que estaba hecha Peach.

-¿Por qué dudas tanto Sammy?- Le dijo Peach mientras, con su mano en el pecho de Samus, hacía que se eche lentamente en su cama. –Literalmente estás en la cama con una hermosa princesa... y esta hermosa princesa está dispuesta a darte tanto su cuerpo como su alma- Le siguió diciendo Peach mientras se colocaba encima de Samus, cerrando cualquier ruta de escape con sus piernas y brazos. –Sólo piensa cuántos hombres quisieran estar en la situación en la que tú estás…- Le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. -…En cambio tú, tal vez sin querer, ya tienes el permiso para hacer conmigo lo que se te dé la gana. ¿No te das cuenta que sólo quiero que no estés sola? ¿No entiendes que puedes confiar en mí? Que yo estoy aquí para cumplir todos aquellos deseos que te prohíbes…

El pelo húmedo de Peach cayó alrededor de la cabeza de Samus, bloqueándole la vista de todo menos aquél rostro provocativo que la miraba atentamente. Al ver que la caza recompensas no respondía, Peach giró los ojos y cerró la distancia entre sus labios, para aquel ansiado beso por el que moría la cazadora. Ese contacto labial se iba profundizando conforme pasaban los segundos, Samus se estaba sujetando del cuello de Peach; quien, apoyada completamente en Samus, recorría su cintura con ambas manos.

-Peach…

La mencionada se separó un momento para ver a la mujer que estaba debajo de ella. Estaba asombrada del efecto que sus provocaciones habían tenido en la cazadora, y también estaba muy orgullosa de haber dejado a la gran Samus Aran en un estado como ese.

-Detente…- Le rogaba Samus. Pero la princesa no le hizo el más mínimo caso. Con ambas manos colocadas firmemente en la cadera de Samus, ésta levantó la cintura de la cazadora hasta pegarla con la suya desnuda.

-Eres mía Sammy…- Le dijo Peach, quien acercó sus labios a la oreja de Samus y le susurró: -No te resistas…- Seguido de un suave mordisco en la oreja.

-Ngh…

-Y ahora…- la mano de Peach iba bajando lentamente por el cuerpo de Samus, dirigiéndose a ese lugar especial que requería de atención inmediata. –Te daré la mejor noche de tu vida…

Samus cerró los ojos, sintiendo el rose de su mano bajando por su cuerpo mientras esperaba el contacto que prometía dejarle un recuerdo inolvidable. Sin embargo no fue su mano lo que sintió, sino, el ruido que ocasionaron los golpes en su puerta. Alguien estaba afuera, pero, ¿quién podía ser a esta hora?

La cazadora se levantó después de que Peach se moviera a un lado para dejarle abrir la puerta, gesto que dejó a Samus muy agradecida y tranquila en comparación a hace tan solo unos segundos atrás.

_-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?_

* * *

En el momento en el que la puerta se abrió, Samus encontró la respuesta a dicha pregunta. Ahí parada en frente de ella se encontraba Zelda vestida en su pijama color púrpura, con una almohada abrazada fuertemente a su pecho.

La rubia se le quedó viendo, le parecía de cierto modo adorable, hasta tierna. La cara de la princesa estaba media escondida en su almohada, y su pijama consistía en un pantalón morado con un polo manga larga del mismo color, ambas partes se veían ligeras y suaves. Parecía una delicada niña.

Zelda la miró a los ojos, y con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza le preguntó con ésta todavía media oculta en la almohada: -Sam… este… afuera hay una tormenta y… bueno…

Samus ya sabía a dónde se dirigía esto.

-…Tengo miedo… ¿crees que me puedas… me puedas dejar pasar la noche contigo?- Finalizada la pregunta, ocultó completamente su cara roja en la almohada, gesto que hizo reír a Samus.

Samus quedó conmovida por la actitud tan inocente de la princesa, y realmente no tenía ninguna razón para decirle que no.

-Claro, pasa Zelda

-¡Gracias Sam!- Agradeció Zelda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La cazadora quedó cautivada por la sonrisa de Zelda, le gustaba hacer reír a la princesa. Además, podía estar tranquila, Zelda no intentaría nada, no es como Peach…

Peach…

¡Peach!

_-¡Maldición, me olvidé por completo de Peach!_

A penas se dio cuenta de su pequeño –o gran- descuido, Samus se movió y se paró en frente de Zelda para bloquearle el paso justo en el momento en que la princesa estaba por entrar.

-O pensándolo mejor, no creo que sea una buena idea…- Le excusó Samus nerviosa cuando Zelda la interrogó con la mirada.

Fue ahí cuando Zelda le prestó atención a Samus por primera vez, y se dio cuenta de la presentación de esta.

-Sam… ¿por qué te ves así?

Samus no entendió la respuesta al inicio, pero luego de pensarlo por unos segundos se dio cuenta de a qué se refería la princesa. Había obviado completamente el hecho de que estaba despeinada, con la cara roja, con un poco de sudor y vestida en su pijama celeste que, aparte de desarreglada, estaba un poco mojada por el contacto con la recién bañada de Peach. Definitivamente una imagen que, si lo piensas detenidamente, te dice varias cosas.

-Ehh… estaba haciendo ejercicio- Mintió.

Zelda la miraba detenidamente de arriba abajo, sin creerle ni una sola palabra. Samus sólo podía sonreír nerviosa, cuando Zelda se ponía así no era alguien con quien debías meterte.

-¡¿Saaammyyyyy?! ¡¿Quién era?! ¡¿Ya vas a regresar?! ¡Recuerda que dejamos algo a medio camino!

De todos los momentos posibles, a Peach se le ocurría hablar ahora. Samus ya sabía lo que venía, y no le gustaba como acabarían las cosas.

-¿Esa fue Peach?- Le preguntó Zelda con una ceja levantada.

-¿Ah? No, no, ¿cómo va a ser Peach? Jeje, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?- Le respondió Samus a una Zelda que estaba de brazos cruzados con una cara que le decía que no le creía nada.

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejas pasar?- Le volvió a preguntar Zelda.

-Porque… porque… porque estoy limpiando. Sí, eso, estoy limpiando y no quiero que te caigas con alguna cosa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?- Le dijo Zelda justo antes de mirar por encima del hombro de Samus al interior de su habitación.

Lo que vio no se lo esperaba, Peach desnuda en la cama de Samus, agarrando la sábana con ambas manos para tapar su cuerpo sin ropa. Zelda no dijo nada, y Samus tampoco, aunque ésta última por miedo más que nada.

-Con permiso- Declaró por fin Zelda, abriéndose paso por la habitación de Samus sin prestarle atención a los reclamos de ésta.

-¡Espera Zelda! ¡No deberí-

-Dije con permiso, o… ¿acaso no me vas a dejar pasar, linda?- Le preguntó con una mirada fulminante y una sonrisa aterradora.

-No, nunca se me pasó ni por la mente algo como eso. Tú sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en mi habitación.- Le dijo Samus casi retrocediendo.

-Bien- Se limitó a decir la princesa.

* * *

-Y bien… ¿qué haces aquí?- Le cuestionó al dirigir la mirada hacia la desnuda.

-No mucho, la estaba pasando muy bien con Sammy hasta que llegaste a interrumpir, que descortés de tu parte.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber exactamente qué estaban haciendo para pasarla bien?

-Nop, es un secreto entre ambas, ¿no Sammy?- Le dijo Peach mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Por favor a mí no me metas en esto.

-Bueno, y ¿serías tan amable de decirme por qué estas sin ropa?- Interrumpió la castaña.

-Nop, también es un secreto.- Le contestó Peach sacándole la lengua. –Además no tiene nada de malo, siempre duermo sin ropa.- Terminó Peach dirigiéndole una retadora mirada a la otra princesa.

-Por favor chicas… ¿podemos calmarnos un poco?- Dijo Samus tratando en vano de tranquilizar la inminente discusión que se formaría entre ambas princesas si no le ponía un alto a esto.

-¡NO!- Fue la simple respuesta de las mencionadas.

-¡Exijo saber por qué Peach está desnuda en tu cama!

-¡Y yo quiero saber por qué la dejaste pasar interrumpiendo nuestro momento especial!

El silencio se formó en la habitación. En ese momento si hubieran estado lo suficientemente atentas hubieran notado a cierto sobre deslizándose por debajo de la puerta.

Sin embargo la atención de todas estaba en otro lugar, Samus sabía que esta discusión no terminaría si una de las dos no cedía, y al parecer Zelda pensó igual, por lo que decidió hacer otra cosa.

Tomando aire y mirando a Samus y a Peach, Zelda, con una idea en la cabeza y tomando aire, simplemente exclamó: -Bueno…

Samus no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa por lo que haría Zelda a continuación.

* * *

-¿Cómo terminé así?- Se preguntó Samus quién no entendía como acabó en una situación como en la que estaba.

Esta era, echada en el medio de la cama con ambos brazos extendidos que a la vez funcionaban de almohadas para ambas princesas que, para variar, estaban desnudas.

-¿No te acuerdas? Acordamos dejar de pelear sin ambas podíamos dormir contigo- Le respondió Zelda.

-Sí, eso sí me acuerdo. Pero mi pregunta va más bien por… bueno, ¿por qué también estas desnuda?

-Creí que era evidente, Peach estaba desnuda así que consideré que lo indicado era que yo también lo esté.

-Eso no era realmente lo que quería oír…

-Sí bueno, no era justo que solo hayas mirado el cuerpo de Peach. Ahora te lo pensarás dos veces antes de olvidarte de mí.

A Samus le pareció infantil la excusa que le dio Zelda, es decir, ¿qué pudo haber hecho? No es como si pudiera decirle: _Oye Zelda, ¿quieres venir? Peach está desnuda en mi cama y estamos a punto de tener una apasionante noche, ¿te unes?_

Al final Samus optó por no decir nada y simplemente despedirse de las princesas.

-Descansen chicas, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Sam?- Samus volteó hacia Zelda. –Hasta mañana- Le dijo ésta mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Justo después de separarse, sintió como una mano le hacía voltear hacia el otro lado, donde Peach la recibió con el mismo gesto labial. –Buenas noches Sammy.

Al poco rato las princesas se quedaron dormidas, dejando a una Samus con problemas para dormir.

_-Me pregunto si algún día realmente me llegaré a acostumbrar a esto…-_ Pensó la cazadora. _–Es decir, recibir tantos cariños de Peach y Zelda. No voy a mentir, en ocasiones es algo cansado, pero… excitante._

La mente de Samus viajó a todos lados, se imaginaba como serían las cosas de aquí en adelante. Se veía a sí misma tomada de la mano con Peach, viendo el atardecer; o recostada en la playa junto a Zelda, viendo las estrellas. En ocasiones estaba ella junto a las dos princesas, comiendo animadamente en la cafetería.

Pero algo sabía la caza recompensas, sea cual sea el rumbo que vaya a tomar su vida, Peach y Zelda estarían involucradas. En estos momentos sólo le quedaba acostumbrarse a su presencia, y a aprender a quererlas.

Los minutos pasaron rápidos mientras su mente volaba, al final, una hora después que sus dos acompañantes, la rubia del medio también fue tocada por Morfeo.

* * *

El sol salió lentamente como todas las mañanas, iluminando el cielo. Los rayos de sol entraron cálidamente a las habitaciones de los residentes de la Mansión Smash, y de esta manera, anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día.

Aunque… para tres chicas, el día ya había iniciado hace unos minutos.

-¡Qué no! ¡No podemos hacer eso!- Gritaba una desesperada Samus tratando de zafarse del agarre de Zelda.

-¡Vamos Sam, no te resistas!- Dijo una castaña.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡¿Quién despierta en medio de dos princesas desnudas y no hace nada con ellas?!

-¡Pues yo!- Contestó la cazadora mientras daba vueltas a la habitación, siendo perseguida por ambas invitadas quienes buscaban la manera de acorralarla.

-¡Sammy, no seas así! ¿Acaso vernos así no te causa sensaciones estimulantes?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me están tomando? ¿Una pervertida? ¡Ya vístanse!- Les gritó lo último mientras les arrojaba las sábanas para que se taparan el cuerpo. -¡No podemos hacer es-

No pudo terminar por el susto que le dio Zelda al teletransportarse justo delante de la rubia. Samus a las justas se detuvo antes de chocar contra Zelda, y haciendo un ademán de correr hacia el otro lado, se vio detenida en el mismo lugar al ver que Peach venía desde su única ruta de escape. Samus estaba rodeada, a un lado estaba Zelda, y al otro estaba Peach, ambas desnudas y con antojo de la cazadora. Samus retrocedió lentamente hacia un rincón, sabía que no había escapatoria, pero se alejaba por impulso. Las princesas se acercaron, y sin arriesgarse a que su cazadora vuelva a escaparse se lanzaron sobre ella.

Cuando Samus abrió los ojos segundos después, estaba en el piso, con un leve dolor de espalda y con dos princesas sin ropa sobre ella.

-Qué mala eres Sammy que no nos haces nuestros cariñitos en la mañana.

-Sí, que decepcionante Sam… pero bueno, ahora a reclamar nuestro premio.

_-Bueno, al menos lo intenté-_ Dijo Samus cerrando fuertemente los ojos, esperando que las dos mujeres encima de ella hagan de las suyas.

Pero no pasó nada.

Samus abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Zelda y a Peach observándole fijamente. La cazadora no sabía que pasaba, ¿iban a hacerlo o no? Pues ahora parecía que no. La interrogante seguía, ¿por qué ninguna de las dos hacía el primer movimiento? ¿Por qué ambas le sonreían con esa expresión?

-Sammy, eres muy adorable- Dijo la princesa rubia soltando una pequeña risita.

-Sí, qué linda, debiste ver tu cara- Le dijo la otra princesa.

Samus ahora si no entendía nada, y sólo alcanzó a decir: -¿Ah?

-jajaja tranquila Sam, no te vamos a hacer nada.

-Es verdad, no te obligaríamos a hacer algo para lo que no te sientes lista.

-Sí, justo eso.

La respuesta de las princesas sacó un suspiro de alivio de Samus, quién en el piso con ambas princesas todavía encima de ella, sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba al sentirse fuera de peligro.

-Gracias chicas, en verdad aprecio el gesto- Dijo Samus sinceramente.

-De nada Sammy, aunque eso tampoco significa que no podemos darte un empujoncito- Le dijo Peach mientras le dirigía un guiño.

-Sin embargo Sam, creo que si no quieres hacerlo con nosotras, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darnos un beso, ¿no?

-Es verdad, me parece lo justo Zelda. ¿Estás lista Sammy?

Samus oía como las princesas decidían por ella, y recordando sus reflexiones de la noche anterior, sólo algo se le vino a su mente.

_-Bueno… mejor me empiezo a acostumbrar a esto de una vez…_

Las princesas se alegraron al ver la disposición de Samus para complacerlas, quien había cerrado los ojos y estaba preparando sus labios para sentir el contacto.

La primera fue Zelda. Samus por fin se concentró en el beso, y se dio cuenta de cosas que no había notado anteriormente. Por ejemplo, ignoraba por completo la delicadeza de los besos de Zelda, sus caricias labiales eran muy suaves. No sentía nada de fuerza en ellos, de hecho, eran tan suaves que hasta parecía que era Samus la que la estaba guiando. Lo mismo pasó al sentir su lengua, ésta no peleaba por dominancia, sino que entraba amablemente a su boca y jugaba con su propia lengua como dándole caricias. Cuando por fin se separaron, le tocó a la princesa del reino Champiñón.

Samus se dio cuenta que los besos de Peach eran muy diferentes, en estos notaba como Peach la dominaba por completo, tomando la delantera en cada aspecto del beso. El beso parecía un poco más rudo, y su lengua más necesitada; daba la impresión de que si ésta no rozaba hasta el último rincón de la boca de Samus, no estaría satisfecha. Incluso al momento de meter la lengua, sintió un poco más de agresividad: por un lado, Zelda le pidió permiso pasándola por el labio inferior de Samus, hasta que ésta le autorizó el ingreso; mientras tanto, Peach la metió de frente y sin dudar, como si hubiera tenido el permiso desde el principio. No obstante, esto no significaba que Peach era abusiva, o que besaba como hombre, al contrario; a su manera, seguía siendo un beso digno de una princesa, y que por cierto, fascinaba a Samus tanto como los de la castaña.

Zelda vio como un hilo de saliva conectaba las lenguas de Samus y de Peach una vez que se separaron. Le dirigió una mirada a la rubia que estaba sin ropa, y entre las dos decidieron levantarse de Samus, quién se había ganado un respiro.

-El mejor beso de buenos días Sammy- le dijo alegremente Peach.

-Sí Sam, tenemos que repetirlo.

Pero Samus no estaba escuchando, estaba con la mirada perdida en dirección al techo, tratando de tomar aire mientras se le caía un poco de saliva por el costado de su cara proveniente de su lengua, que por cierto, estaba afuera como si fuera un animal cansado. Las princesas al ver como subía y bajaba agitadamente el pecho de Samus, le dirigieron una pequeña risa, mientras se llenaban de orgullo por dejar a Samus en un estado completamente perdido como ese. Por otro lado, Samus estaba preocupada; si un par de besos le hicieron eso, se preguntaba cómo quedaría en el hipotético caso de que terminaran haciéndolo. Definitivamente, aterrador.

_-Lo dije de broma, pero si no me acostumbro a esto, de verdad tendré problemas…_

* * *

Las 3 mujeres estaban caminando por el pasillo, directo a la cafetería para desayunar. Samus estaba vistiendo su clásico Zero Suit, mientras que Peach y Zelda decidieron dejar sus grandes vestidos a un lado y ponerse ropa más cómoda. Esto significaba que Peach estaba utilizando un polo sin mangas y un short corto, mientras que Zelda estaba con un polo manga corta y un buzo. Las combinaciones de ropa que tenían eran azules y celestes, ¿por qué? Porque lo que tenían puesto era la ropa de Samus.

La cazadora las miraba, algo incómoda al inicio por verlas con su ropa (y ella nunca prestaba su ropa), pero luego comenzó a ignorarlo. Les abrió la puerta para que entren a la cafetería, justo cuando todas las voces que se escuchaban se quedaron calladas de golpe.

Las 3 mujeres observaban cómo la cafetería, que estaba casi llena, se quedaba en silencio mientras los otros participantes las miraban fijamente.

-Ehh, sí, bueno chicas, ¿comemos algo?- Preguntó Samus sintiéndose un poco incómoda por las miradas del resto.

Las tres agarraron su plato y se sirvieron su desayuno; escuchaban murmullos de vez en cuando, pero cuando giraban su cabeza en la dirección de la que provenían, éste desaparecía.

-Chicas, ¿no se sienten algo observadas?

-Eso mismo iba a decir yo. ¿Tú que piensas Sam?

Samus no respondió. Estaba tan concentrada en su comida que no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que dijeron las princesas.

* * *

La cazadora estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, de hecho ella fue la primera en notar el extraño comportamiento del resto de residentes hacia ellas tres.

Disimuladamente dirigió su vista hacia un lado, y vio como en una mesa estaban hablando en voz baja Capitán Falcon, Fox, Falco y Pit. Cuando Capitán Falcon se dio cuenta de que los observaban, les dijo algo al resto mientras señalaba a Samus. Inmediatamente el resto se calló, fingiendo nunca haber hablado mientras regresaban su atención a sus respectivos platos de comida.

_-¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

En ese momento, su mirada se cruzó con la de Snake, quien estaba sentado solo en una mesa mientras tomaba un café. A diferencia del resto, éste no la desvió, sino que se le quedo mirando soltando una sonrisa que no sugería nada bueno.

Fue cuando algo tomó sentido para Samus. Observó a las princesas, mientras éstas le devolvían una mirada curiosa por saber en qué pensaba su amiga la cazadora. De hecho, Samus tenía una teoría, pero quería descartarla.

Volvió a mirar a Snake, pero éste ya no estaba.

-Creo que ya no tengo hambre - Les anunció Samus a sus dos acompañantes mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dejando su plato todavía con comida.

Sus pasos eran apurados, estaba muy frustrada y fastidiada. En realidad no sabía a dónde iba, simplemente no quería estar en la cafetería con todos los demás. Caminó y caminó, ignorando los llamados de las princesas que se oían desde atrás, lo que indicaba que la estaban siguiendo. Al final y sin querer, Samus llegó a su habitación.

_-Bueno, al menos aquí no me verán como a Ridley en Animal Planet…-_ Pensó llena de cólera.

Después de abrir la puerta, dio unos pasos, pero se detuvo en seco. Algo sonó debajo de ella, algo como si fuera papel. Miró al piso, y bajo su pie vio un sobre arrugado. No sabía desde cuándo estaba ahí: si fue desde hace rato, mientras estaba comiendo; o si fue desde la mañana, hecho que con la distracción de las princesas, había obviado por completo.

Lo abrió, y en él encontró una carta.

_Hola Aran,_

_Antes que nada, quisiera aclarar que yo te lo advertí desde el inicio. Tú no me hiciste caso, y supongo que lo habrás hecho sabiendo que tendrías que asumir las consecuencias, ¿no? Sino lo hiciste así, pues… ¡tendrás que asumir las consecuencias igual!_

_Verás, igual a éste, cada miembro de la Mansión Smash recibió un sobre. Todos contienen un material muy interesante que me tomé la molestia de recolectar, y si quieres verlo, también te lo adjunté a ti para que veas que tan mala es la situación._

_Sólo tengo algo que decir: luego de ver tremendos espectáculos, ¿qué hombre sano no tomaría una foto para presumirlo con sus amigos? Pues, en este caso, tú y tus princesitas me dieron un espectáculo inolvidable, y créeme cuando te digo que hice lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho._

_Realmente no tengo nada más que decirte, espero que hayas encontrado este sobre antes de salir de tu habitación; porque si no, estoy seguro que las cosas te resultarán muy extrañas y confusas. Debes estar muy curiosa por saber de qué se trata esto, así que mejor dejaré que lo veas por ti misma._

_Besos y abrazos,_

_Snake._

* * *

Después de una ardua persecución, Peach y Zelda llegaron a la habitación de Samus cansadas de perseguirla. Ambas estaban recargándose en la pared para recuperar el aliento, cuando vieron a Samus a de pie, leyendo lo que parecía ser una carta. A los pocos segundos, Samus, más enfadada que nunca, arrugó la carta en su puño, mientras sacaba otra cosa de un sobre.

-¿Qué es eso Sam?

-La razón de nuestros problemas.- Respondió Samus.

En sus manos habían dos fotografías.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Mr. NBA: **Lamento la decepción con los momentos eróticos en este cap, pero tu predicción será cierta en un futuro no muy lejano, sólo espera los siguientes capítulos... Ya sé que Snake es un crack, es tan importante en la historia que si no lo hacía así, no habría sido igual. Imagínate, yo misma escribí eso y hasta a mi me pareció sexy el hecho de que Zelda y Samus se fantasearan :3

**Leozx95:** Parece que Zero no dejará que me mientas jajaja. Igual, prometo hacer escenas "M" tan estimulantes que no podrás ni siquiera mentir :). Que bueno que te diste cuenta qué rumbo iban tomando las personalidades de los personajes, pues eso facilita la comprensión de la historia, y espero que el resto también se de cuenta.

**Zero: **Kami-Zero, por favor te pido tu perdón en nombre de Snake, que no tiene la culpa de que lo haya escrito como el malo...

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN**

Bueno, esto es nuevo y recién se me ocurrió cuando acabé el capítulo. Se trata de recomendaciones que les haré para que lean mientras esperan el próximo capítulo, que serán historias que yo personalmente también leí y me parecieron increíbles :) En serio, son historias muy buenas, y éstas incluyen tanto fanfics, como historias de wattpad, o de algún blog, pero que simplemente merecen ser vistas y créanme que vale la pena.

Entonces, mi primera recomendación será:

**Título: **Cat Food

**Autor: **Fersi Lovedeath

**Tipo: **Fanfiction - Vocaloid

**Idioma: **Español

**Sinopsis: **Luka es una chica antisocial y con un profundo desprecio a lo que no le agrade, pero todo eso cambiará un día cuando una chica entre por la fuerza a la vida de ésta... Miku, una gatita callejera. ¿Aceptará Luka vivir con esta neko problematica?. Miku x Luka

**Lo recomiendo por: **Sinceramente porque es de las mejores historias yuri que he leído en Fanfiction. Además, simplemente me enamoré de la Miku Neko *.* Me encantó el cambio de personalidad que Miku ocasionó en esta Luka fría y seria; y finalmente por la historia que me pareció muy buena. Créanme cuando les digo que está llena de momentos que les sacarán una sonrisa, y les dejará ese vacío existencial de no saber que hacer una vez que lo acabes.

* * *

Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora. De verdad espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y sólo para que sepan, no soy de las que abandonan algo. Así que no importe cuánto me demore (espero que no sea mucho), al final seguiré publicando capítulos, y prometo no irme de Fanfiction sin completar las historias que estén en curso (que en este caso sólo es una).

Nuevamente, les recomiendo enormemente leer la recomendación, que en este caso es Cat Food; les prometo que se quedarán enganchados a la historia y no se arrepentirán de leerla; y que en el futuro les recomendaré otras historias tan buenas como ésta.

Y bueno ya para finalizar, no se si publique el capítulo 6 este mes porque estaré algo ocupada con los eventos de fin de año; así que en caso de que no me lean hasta enero, les deseo una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo! En el caso que tenga tiempo, y no haga el capítulo 6, también se me había ocurrido hacer una especie de Omake de ésta historia con temática navideña, pero bueno, ya veré como me va de tiempo.

Entonces, pasenla bien en éstas fiestas, y nos estamos leyendo!


	6. Omake - Especial de Navidad 2014

¡Hola a todooos! ¡Aquí en dónde vivo ya faltan pocas horas para Navidad! Así que por tan especial ocasión, decidí sorprenderlos con este pequeño Omake :D

Ok, sí, ya sé que no es sorpresa porque en el cap anterior dije que podría hacer este Omake, pero igual, ¡háganse los sorprendidos!

Entonces, primero, para dejar claro algo: este es un OMAKE, osea que no tiene ninguna relación con la historia principal del fic. Podríamos decir que es como un especial, un universo alternativo o no sé, la cosa es que en el capítulo siguiente los personajes van a actuar como si esto no hubiera pasado nunca. Segundo, se lo que muchos querían para Navidad, pero no, este omake no tiene ningún lemon ni nada por el estilo, es simplemente una historia navideña que espero les guste y les divierta.

Sin nada más que decir, **ningún personaje me pertenece, no... ni siquiera en navidad :(**

* * *

**Omake**

**Especial de Navidad 2014**

**¡Yo también quiero mi regalo!**

No se veía ni oía nada. Zelda trató de mover sus manos, pero no pudo, estaban amarradas. De hecho lo estaba todo su brazo, ambos; al igual que sus piernas.

Cuando alguien se despierta en un lugar tan oscuro que no puede ver ni su propia nariz, amarrada a una silla, sin saber cómo llegó ahí, lo más normal sería asustarse. Zelda no fue la excepción. Trató de zafarse del amarre, pero el nudo que le habían hecho era fuerte. Estaba entrando en pánico, quería salir de ahí, necesitaba la compañía de alguien: de su mejor amiga Peach; o mejor aún, del amor de su vida, Samus. Pero lamentablemente, ninguna de las dos estaba ahí con ella.

En ese momento, sintió algo a su costado. Podía sentir un movimiento proveniente de allí, no había duda, no estaba sola después de toda. Sin embargo, la idea de que haya alguien más en la habitación, más que tranquilizarla, la asustó más.

-¡Ayuda! ¡¿Hay alguien allí?!- Gritó la castaña con todas sus fuerzas, esperando ser oída por cualquier persona, pokémon o lo que sea que pudiera sacarla de ese lugar.

-¿Zelda?- Escuchó la mencionada. Era imposible.

-¡Peach! ¡¿De verdad eres tú?!- Zelda estaba a punto de llorar. Nunca antes había estado tan feliz de ver a Peach.

-¡Oh Zelda! ¡De verdad eres tú! Dime, ¿dónde estamos?

-Yo también quisiera saber eso…

En ese momento se prendió una luz, que cegó por unos segundos a ambas princesas. Al mismo tiempo, como si se hubiera abierto una puerta, se oyeron gritos de lo que parecía ser un gran público.

Cuando recuperaron la visión, las princesas por fin pudieron ver la situación en la que se encontraban. Estaban ambas sentadas en una silla cada una, ubicadas en una habitación grande con una especie de escenario en el frente. A los lados, estaban las gradas para el público, que en este caso estaban ocupadas por todos los residentes de la Mansión Smash. Además, toda la gran habitación estaba decorada con luces navideñas, con un árbol de navidad grande en el fondo del escenario.

-Ahhh Zelda, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-No tengo la menor idea…

En ese momento, los aplausos sonaron con fuerza para recibir a la persona que estaba subiendo al escenario. Ésta se paró en el frente, saludando al público, para después dirigirle la mirada a las dos mujeres amarradas.

-¡Hola chicas, bienvenidas!- Dijo Snake lleno de energía.

Peach y Zelda se le quedaron viendo, ¿por qué se veía como que todos sabían que estaba pasando, excepto ellas?

-De seguro tienen algunas preguntas.

-Pues sí, ¡¿qué significa esto Snake?!- Le gritó Peach, totalmente enfurecida.

-jajajaja, ¡tranquila! Todo se responderá a su tiempo- Respondió Snake mientras se reía. Inmediatamente el público también se rio.

-Déjate de tonterías Snake, dinos qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí- Le preguntó Zelda esta vez.

-Está bien, está bien, se los diré. Ambas están aquí, porque fueron elegidas para participar en los Juegos Navideños Smash- Les dijo Snake, a lo que el público gritó con fuerza.

-¡¿Juegos?! ¡Yo no quiero participar en ningún estúpido juego! ¡Ahora sácame de aquí!- Gritó Peach mientras forcejeaba con las cuerdas.

-Vaaamoos… ¡Será divertido! Además, la que acabe en primer puesto, ¡recibirá el premio especial!

-¡No nos importa ningún premio especial, ahora sácanos de aquí!- Le respondió Zelda.

Snake no sabía qué hacer, era obvio que las princesas no le iban a escuchar. Estaban muy enfadadas. Snake no quería hacer esto, pero vio que no le quedaba otra opción.

-Está bien, haremos un trato. Les voy a mostrar el premio especial, y si aún después de verlo no quieren participar, entonces las dejo irse sin ningún problema. ¿Trato?- Propuso Snake.

Las princesas no lo pensaron mucho, es decir, ¿qué tan genial puede ser ese premio especial como para que las haga jugar esos ridículos juegos?

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido- Dijeron.

Snake rio a lo bajo, teniendo total confianza en que su plan funcionaría. -¡Buena decisión, les prometo que no se arrepentirán!

Y después, dirigiéndose al público, añadió: -¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Nuestras competidoras han accedido a participar, siempre y cuando el premio especial valga la pena! ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Mostramos el premio?- Preguntó, dirigiendo el micrófono hacia el público.

-¡Premio especial! ¡Premio especial! ¡Premio especial! ¡Premio especial!

-¡Perfecto! Entonces… ¿qué tenemos detrás de la cortina? 1… 2… y… ¡3!

La cortina se abrió rápidamente, acompañada por los gritos de los presentes.

El público se volvió loco, y las princesas se ruborizaron. No podían negar que el premio era mejor de lo que se esperaban.

Al costado de Snake estaba nada más y nada menos que la misma Samus Aran. Pero no era solamente Samus, era Samus sin ropa, con solamente una gran cantidad de cinta y moños para regalo cubriéndole el cuerpo, a la vez que le amarraban las manos y las piernas. Cualquiera que recibiera un regalo así, tendría una feliz navidad.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Están dentro?- Preguntó Snake, esperando la respuesta que nunca recibió.

Lo único que hicieron ambas princesas fueron dos cosas. En el caso de Zelda, se le puso la cara toda roja y se quedó congelada con los ojos bien abiertos. Por otro lado, Peach solo sangraba por la nariz mientras ponía una sonrisa de estúpida.

-¡Tomaré eso como un sí!- Anunció Snake, dando inicio a la competencia por Samus.

* * *

-Déjame entender esto… ¿nos amarraste porque te querías asegurar de que oyéramos tu propuesta antes de negarnos?

-¡Así es! Y tienen que admitir que el premio no está nada mal. Bueno, ¿más preguntas? ¿No? Pues, ¡empecemos el primer juego!

Con el anuncio de Snake, y los gritos del público, Peach y Zelda ingresaron a lo que parecía ser un pequeño estadio, dividido en dos mitades. En cada mitad se había juntado una gran cantidad de nieve, a manera de hacer una especie de barrera; y del mismo modo, había otro de estos muros de nieve que dividía el campo a la mitad. Peach y Zelda se posicionaron una a cada lado del campo, sabiendo en qué consistía el juego incluso antes de que Snake hablara.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Con ustedes, el primer juego de navidad, que como muchos ya habrán adivinado, es una guerra de bolas de nieve! Nuestras participantes son: ¡del equipo (de una persona) rosa, Peach!

En ese momento Peach se ruborizó cuando escuchó los aplausos de los espectadores, le encantaba el apoyo que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Y del otro lado del mapa, del equipo (también individual) púrpura, Zelda!

Zelda, al oír su nombre, les dirigió una sonrisa mientras saludaba al público; éste respondiéndole con gritos y aplausos.

La determinación estaba en la mirada de ambas, combinada con los deseos de tener a Samus como regalo de navidad. Ninguna quería perder, aunque sabían que alguien tendría que hacerlo igual, era inevitable. Aun así, y deseándole suerte a la otra, se dieron la mano y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, ya armando lo que serían próximamente sus proyectiles.

Se escuchó la voz de Snake, haciendo la cuenta regresiva. Ambas princesas se estaban preparando, y lanzaron la primera bola de nieve al mismo tiempo, es decir, cuando Snake dijo -¡YA!

Ambas se agacharon para cubrirse cuando vieron la intención de la otra, fallando las dos de esa manera. La gente veía cómo las bolas de nieve volaban de un lado a otro, sin atinarle a ninguna. Ambas querían ganar, y estaban luchando por ello con todas sus fuerzas.

No fue hasta después de un tiempo que comenzaron a utilizar técnicas especiales. Por ejemplo, Zelda lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia las bolas de nieve que se dirigían hacia ella para derretirlas a medio camino; mientras que Peach usaba a Toad como escudo humano. El uso de estas habilidades definitivamente había despertado el interés de los espectadores, que ya a este punto estaban gritando de la emoción.

A un lado estaban los fans del PeachXSamus, gritando y haciendo barra al equipo rosa, mientras que los que preferían el ZeldaXSamus estaban haciendo sus propias barras para el púrpura. Ambos bandos eran gigantes, y estaban llenos de energía.

Zelda ya se estaba hartando de la guerra, estaba demorando mucho; y mientras antes acabe esto, más tiempo podría estar con su preciada Samus. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para acabar con la rubia de un solo movimiento. Tomó una bola de nieve en cada mano, y salió de su escondite, corriendo de frente contra Peach.

-¡Oye Peach, agarra esto!

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zelda le lanzó una bola de nieve a la otra princesa. Peach la esquivó, pero no vio cuando Zelda se teletransportó justo detrás de ella, en una rápida jugada para lanzarle la bola de nieve que tenía en la otra mano.

_-¡Si!-_ Celebró Zelda en su cabeza, pensando que había terminado con el primer juego.

_-¿Pero qué demonios?-_ Zelda no se esperó lo siguiente.

Donde estaba Peach hace un rato, había un parasol color rosado, que hacía de escudo para la princesa rubia. Cuando se cerró dicho accesorio, Peach recibió a la castaña con una bola de nieve directo a la cara, eliminándola así del juego.

-¡Auch, eso debió doler! ¡El primer juego es para el equipo rosa!

El público gritó lleno de emoción, mientras las princesas esperaban las indicaciones de Snake. Zelda estaba algo preocupada, no podía perder más juegos si quería pasar navidad con Samus; por otro lado, Peach se tenía que asegurar de llevar la delantera.

_-Ese fue un buen movimiento_\- Pensó Samus, quien, amordazada, estaba viendo el juego al costado de Snake.

No fue hasta que Peach la miró, que Samus se preocupó. Esa mirada lujuriosa, y… hambrienta que le dirigía Peach la estaba asustando; y en ese estado, la princesa podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Y Zelda no era un caso separado, Samus sabía que detrás de esa inocente faceta que mostraba la castaña, era un depredador.

_-Tengo que salir de aquí, escapar, cambiarme el nombre y ocultarme, al menos hasta que pase navidad…_

* * *

Había una gran cantidad de ropa, pelucas, accesorios, etc en el medio, haciendo una especie de montaña. Las dos princesas estaban paradas al costado de ésta, esperando la señal de inicio.

-¡Bueno, distinguido público presente… en seguida pasaremos al juego número 2, es decir: el cosplay navideño!

_-¿Cosplay? Tengo que escapar, pero… no me hará mal ver por un momento, ¿no?_\- Pensó Samus, llena de curiosidad por ver cuáles serían los disfraces elegidos por las princesas.

_-¿Cosplay, eh? Interesante… Espero que Samus esté viendo…-_ Pensaron ambas princesas, poniéndose en posición para empezar el juego.

Acabada la cuenta regresiva, ambas princesas corrieron a donde estaba toda la ropa, dispuestas a cambiarse. Prácticamente se estaban peleando por los disfraces, no querían perder la oportunidad de verse atractivas para Samus. Una vez que agarraron sus respectivas prendas de vestir, corrieron a los cambiadores para ponerse encima las vestimentas.

-¡Lo lamento compañeros, pero nos olvidamos de colocar las cámaras dentro de los vestidores! ¡Asumo la responsabilidad, mi error!- Dijo Snake, quien fue acompañado por un decepcionado "ooooww" del público, en su mayoría proveniente de los hombres.

Adentro, ambas mujeres estaban tan decididas a cambiarse rápido para poder ser la primera en salir y recibir toda la atención, en especial de cierta caza recompensas que estaba atada al costado de Snake.

El problema era que las prendas no eran tan fáciles de poner, en el caso de Peach, su enorme cabellera no dejaba ponerse el top elegido para su disfraz. Por otro lado, Zelda maldijo su anatomía cuando sus largas y puntiagudas orejas le dificultaban mucho el cambio de ropa.

Al final, luego de unos minutos, Peach fue la primera en salir. La cortina de su cambiador se abrió de golpe y salió Peach con las manos arriba saludando al público y dirigiéndole besos. Después de unos segundos, volvió a entrar y salió con un gran saco cargado en sus hombros.

Su cosplay era un clásico, Santa Claus. La rubia estaba ahí parada, vestida con unos pantalones rojos que marcaban bien las curvas de su cadera, mientras que el felpudo abrigo, estaba desabotonado desde arriba, ofreciendo una muy generosa vista de su busto. La ropa estaba un poco apretada, y esa fue la principal razón por la que se demoró en ponérsela; no obstante, la roja cara de Samus fue suficiente para decirle que valió la pena.

El traje estaba bien hecho, incluso tenía esos sectores blancos de algodón en las muñecas, cuello, cadera, etc que la hacían ver adorable, aunque de cierto modo también más sexy. El gorro estaba inclinado hacia un lado, dándole un aspecto más relajado y rebelde. El gran saco de regalos colgado en un hombro, de la misma manera en la que siempre lleva su parasol. Un cinturón grande de color negro, amarrado a su cintura marcándola perfectamente; botas del mismo color, altas, que cualquier pervertido hubiera querido que le pise en la cara; aunque Peach a la única a la que le cumpliría sus lascivos fetiches sería a Samus.

De un momento a otro, la cazadora vio un par de botas negras justo en frente de su rostro. Inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, observó a Peach con una mano en la cintura, observándola de una manera seductora. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró:

-Oh Sammy, ya verás lo que te regalaré para Navidad... espero que hayas sido una- En esta parte Peach se lamió los labios de forma provocativa -niña buena, jo… jo… jo…- Acabada su risa de Papá Noel, le dio una rápida lamida a la oreja de Samus, haciendo que ésta casi saltara del repentino sentimiento húmedo en su oído.

Acto seguido, regresó al frente del escenario para hacer poses provocativas al público, que a este punto estaba tomando fotos como locos.

-¡Woooooww, quién no quisiera que este encanto le trajera un regalo para Navidad!- Gritó Snake animando al público.

Mientras tanto, una Samus completamente roja estaba en estado de shock mientras analizaba la situación.

_-Ahora sí, tengo que salir de aquí…_

* * *

En el vestidor estaba Zelda observándose en el espejo. Ya había acabado de vestirse hace unos segundos, pero le daba mucha vergüenza salir.

_-¿No está algo provocativo este cosplay? ¿Le gustará a Samus?_

La cara de Zelda se puso roja ante el pensamiento de que a Samus le gustara; ya se la podía imaginar lamiéndose los labios, botando sangre de su nariz, usando a Zelda para auto liberar aquellos deseos carnales que tenga la cazadora…

Luego de agitar su cabeza con la intención de sacarse aquellos pensamientos que la ponían todavía más avergonzada, volvió a mirarse en el espejo. A este punto ya no había vuelta atrás, Peach ya había salido hace un rato, mientras que ella seguía ahí, insegura de sí misma. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? No podía elegir otro disfraz, ella sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo con este, y no encontraría uno mejor. Quería ganar, ¿no es así? Un sacrificio menor como pasar vergüenza por un cosplay era algo que podía soportar, o mejor dicho, que debería soportar, si quería quedarse con Samus al menos.

Zelda tomó aire y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, dispuesta a darse ánimos a sí misma.

_-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo…_

* * *

_-¡Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo! ¡De verdad puedo ganarle a Zelda en esto! Yo ya estoy aquí ganándome el corazón de todos, mientras ella se sigue cambiando. No espera, quizá ya acabó, pero le da mucha vergüenza salir. ¡Eso sería todavía mejor!_\- Pensaba Peach, quien llena de confianza miraba como los flashes de las cámaras le bañaban el cuerpo.

Peach pudo haber sido algo cruel al pensar en eso, pero cuando se trataba de Samus, ella tenía que echar todo lo demás a un lado y centrarse en la dulce victoria que significaría ganar este concurso.

-¡Y parece que ya tenemos una ganadora… porque la otra todavía no se presenta!

El público abucheó la decisión de Snake, queriendo con ganas ver a la castaña que seguía cambiándose.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Le daremos 20 segundos más, si no se presenta, el gran premio va para la sexy Mamá Noela que está parada frente a ustedes!

Esperaron y esperaron, 15 segundos pasaron volando y todavía no apareció Zelda. Entonces, Snake inició la cuenta regresiva.

-¡5! ¡4! ¡3!...¡-

Justo en ese momento, Zelda salió tímidamente del vestidor, sacando primero la cabeza y después el resto del cuerpo. Ésta fue recibida por un gran aplauso, y mientras se ruborizaba, se dirigió al escenario donde estaba Peach.

Samus estaba sangrando por la nariz, la visión era muy erótica.

_-Creo que ya es suficiente, ahora sí las cosas se pusieron peligrosas. Tengo que salir de aquí._

Zelda estaba vistiendo completamente de verde, haciendo provecho de sus puntiagudas orejas para hacer un cosplay de duende.

El disfraz no era tan complicado: una mini falda verde, amarrada con una correa negra. Un top con rayas horizontales de color rojo y blanco, que dejaban al descubierto su ombligo; y decorado con un chaleco verde, dejando muy poco a la imaginación por el gran escote que tenía. No tenía mangas, pero si unos largos y verdes guantes que llegaban hasta antes de su codo; así como en las piernas, usaba unas medias largas que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Estas medias también tenían el diseño blanco y rojo, y estaban acompañadas con unas pequeñas botitas puntiagudas de color verde en sus pies.

Cuando caminaba sonaban unos cascabeles, eso se debía a que tenía un par en sus muñecas, y en su cuello a modo de collar. También en sus botas, y tenía unos que funcionaban de arete en su oreja izquierda.

Samus estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por soltar sus brazos de las ataduras, cuando escuchó un cascabel a su costado. Cuando vio el origen de esto, Zelda estaba parada dirigiéndole una sonrisa, con la cara roja.

-¿Qué opinas Sam?

Samus estaba con la boca abierta, le fascinaba el disfraz de Zelda.

-Creo que te ves muy bien…- Le respondió casi babeando.

Zelda le sonrió, y se fue al costado de Peach, para esperar el veredicto final.

-¡Parece que la competencia está fuerte, veamos qué dice el jurado!- Dijo Snake, poniendo toda la atención en Master Hand y Crazy hand, que eran los encargados de decidir a la ganadora de esta competencia.

Parecía que ambas manos hablaban entre ellas sobre la ganadora, aunque nadie podía estar seguro pues, no tenían bocas. Es decir, eran manos…

Luego de unos segundos, Crazy Hand se va al escenario y agarra a Zelda, levantándola en su palma mientras que Master Hand, haciendo una pistola con los dedos, disparaba fuegos artificiales, que a la vez hacían el símbolo de la trifuerza. La ganadora era evidente, era Zelda con su increíble traje de duende ayudante de Santa.

-¡Damas y caballeros, tenemos un empate! ¡La Princesa Peach del equipo rosa, representando al Reino Champiñón, ha ganado el primer juego; mientras que la Princesa Zelda del equipo púrpura, representando al Reino de Hyrule ganó el segundo! ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado, ahora tendremos que ir al tercer juego para decidir quién será la ganadora de este fabuloso premio!

En ese momento Snake había señalado a Samus, pero se sorprendió al ver que ésta no estaba ahí.

Resulta que Samus no había desaprovechado la atención que le pusieron todos a las dos participantes para poder escapar. Aunque no se pudo soltar por completo, sí pudo quitarse las ataduras de sus piernas. Ahora estaba corriendo, con cinta para regalo amarrándole todo el cuerpo menos las piernas, que estando desnudas, corrían con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ehhh

Snake se quedó medio confuso al ver esa imagen; era algo divertida pero rara a la vez.

Peach y Zelda se miraron.

-¿Se supone que ella es el amor de nuestras vidas?- Pregunta Peach

En ese momento Samus se tropieza con la cinta que amarraba a sus brazos. Torpemente intenta levantarse mientras se arrastra, alejándose velozmente del escenario.

-Se supone que sí…- Le responde Zelda con la mano en la cara, totalmente avergonzada después de ver la ridícula actuación de la persona que le gusta.

-Ahh… bueno, ¡cambio de planes! ¡La que atrape el premio, se queda con ella!- Anunció Snake, a lo que sería el tercer juego, o algo así…

En seguida, ambas princesas se miraron la una a la otra, y encogiéndose de hombros se lanzaron en persecución de Samus.

* * *

Samus ya estaba algo lejos, pero aun así había logrado escuchar a Snake. A pesar de la incómoda posición en la que estaba corriendo, se había ganado algo de tiempo, y aproximaba unos cuantos minutos hasta que Zelda y Peach la encontraran. Era una lástima que se había equivocado.

Mientras avanzaba sigilosamente entre los arbustos del parque, se detuvo repentinamente cuando vio a Peach parada en frente de ella.

-¿Pero cuán- Samus no sabía cómo Peach había acabado ahí, pero no había duda, era ella. La princesa estaba apoyada en un árbol, dándole vueltas a su parasol.

-Hola Sammy, ¿a dónde ibas?

Samus llena de miedo, se levantó y se dispuso a correr en dirección opuesta. No contaba con que Zelda se teletransportara justo atrás de ella, bloqueándole el paso. La caza recompensas empezó a retroceder lentamente, tratando de alejarse de Zelda; o al menos hasta que sintió un par de manos agarrándole de la cintura, evitando que se mueva.

Cuando Samus volteó su cabeza, sus labios fueron recibidos por los de Peach, que la besó evitando cualquier tipo de queja. Inmediatamente cuando volvió a mirar al frente, fue Zelda la que le dio un beso en los labios. Samus se quedó congelada, hasta ella tenía que admitir que había sido vencida, y recientemente (con los besos) neutralizada.

-Entonces… ¿empate?- Preguntó Peach.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo…- Dijo Zelda, sacando detrás de ella un poco de cinta para regalo.

* * *

-¡Bueno, damas y caballeros, parece que los Juegos Navideños de este año han llegado a su fin! ¡Y por primera vez en la historia de dichos juegos, el resultado es un empate! ¡Qué sorpresa!

En ese momento pasaron Zelda y Peach, llevando sobre ellas a una Samus amarrada nuevamente.

-Mmmm mm mmmmm m mmmmmm mmm- Eso fue todo lo que salía de la boca de Samus, que también estaba tapada con cinta.

-¡Sip! ¡Esas dos pasarán una buena navidad! ¡En cuánto a la otra… pues, deseémosle lo mejor!

Después de decir eso, Snake miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya es de noche. -¡Y ahora público presente, los invito a pasar a la Mansión para la tradicional cena navieña!

¡YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYY!- gritaron todos.

* * *

Ya estaban todos en la gran mesa, a punto de comer del delicioso banquete que había en la mesa. Entonces Snake se paró y dijo:

-Amigos, quiero hacer un brindis por nosotros, para que en esta Navidad la pasemos genial y nos divirtamos como sólo nosotros, los Super Smash Brothers sabemos hacerlo. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!

En seguida, todos comenzaron a comer. Cada uno conversaba amigablemente con otro, hasta que en medio de todo el ruido, se oyó a Ness preguntar:

-¡Oigan amigos! ¿Dónde están Peach, Zelda y Samus?

Lucas al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo miró alrededor de la mesa, y vio que en efecto, ninguna de las tres estaba.

-Es verdad, ¿qué estarán haciendo?- Preguntó el rubio.

Los adultos se miraron nerviosamente, tirándose la pelota para ver quién iba a responderle al par de niños. Entonces Snake asumió el cargo, y acercándose a ellos les dijo.

-Verán chicos, ellas están pasando Navidad de diferente manera a la de nosotros.

-¿Diferente manera? ¿No se estarán aburriendo ellas tres solas?

En ese momento, Falco dijo cómicamente. –Créeme, ellas están haciendo todo menos aburrirse jajajaja- Pero fue silenciado por Pit que le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Idiota…

-¿Divirtiéndose? ¡Nosotros también queremos divertirnos! ¿Podemos unirnos? ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Eee, se los diré cuando sean grandes, ¿ok?

-Ok señor Snake…- Dijeron ambos chicos decepcionados, llenos de curiosidad por saber que estaban haciendo las chicas que era tan divertido.

Mientras en el piso de abajo estaban todos los Smash Brothers, pisos más arriba había una habitación cerrada con llave que parecía estar aislada del resto de la mansión. En ésta estaban las tres mujeres en una cama, pasando Navidad a su manera.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Leozx95: **Usaste la palabra exacta para describir a Zelda, Kawaii :3 De hecho esa era la palabra que se me pasaba por la cabeza al escribir eso. Y no vuelvas a interrumpir el baño de burbujas de mi Zero-sama!

**Zero-sama: **Espero que puedas terminar tu baño de burbujas en paz :D Por favor Zero-sama, bendice a todas las familias en esta Navidad :3 Y gracias por escuchar mis plegarias!

**Mr. NBA: **Gracias, es genial para cualquiera oír que su historia esta yendo genial! jajaja no lo había pensado así, pero si le veo cierta similitud con High School DxD ahora que lo mencionas... gran anime :3 Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer la revancha entre Peach y Fox... Quien no quisiera las fotos que tiene Snake, lo sé, la envidia... Y bueno, que grandioso que te gustara el fic, y muchas gracias por los halagos y el #respect. Con comentarios así vale la pensa seguir escribiendo.

**Andres12T:** No fue casualidad que te encontraras con mi fanfic, debe ser el destino...Y bueno, que bueno que sea entretenido, y ese es el objetivo, así que espero que te siga gustando la historia, y feliz navidad a ti tambien!

**Fallen: **Imagínate... tengo preparado algo muy especial para Snake más adelante. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Guest:** Tranqui, deben haber más lectores que se pregunten eso. De hecho si estoy pensando en explicarlo, pero todavía no, cada cosa a su tiempo. De hecho, hasta había pensado hacer un one-shot por separado de lo que pasó entre ellos dos, pero al final creo que lo haré entre flashbacks. Así que no tendrás que esperar mucho, espero... :D Y no te preocupes, juro terminar con esta historia, aunque muera y tenga que poseer a alguien para que lo haga por mí :3

* * *

Y eso es todo, sé que es algo corto en comparación a los dos últimos capítulos, pero es solo un pequeño especial navideño. Les prometo que el siguiente cap lo hare más largo.

ya me voy a celebrar navidad, así que espero que la pasen bien tambien ustedes y les haya gustado el omake.

Por cierto, estaré de viaje, así que no esperen otro cap hasta finales de enero o inicios de febrero :( Pero al menos esta vez avisé, es un comienzo.

Y bueno, finalmente, Feliz Navidaaaaaaad! Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Nuevos enemigos

¡Denme la bienvenida, porque ya volví! Gracias, gracias

Y como lo prometí antes de irme, les regreso con un nuevo capítulo que lo tiene todo: romance, acción, "acción" del otro tipo, momentos tristes, misterios y mucho más. Gracias por todos los reviews, en serio me alegra que les haya gustado el Omake que hice por Navidad, y bueno me faltó decir algo:

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Este es el primer capítulo que publico en este 2015, y espero que pueda ir mejorando este año para darles la historia que todos ustedes se merecen. Y bueno, no quiero ser aburrida empezando el 2015, así que:

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo la historia.**

Disfruten

* * *

**Nuevos enemigos**

Después de una ardua persecución, Peach y Zelda llegaron a la habitación de Samus cansadas de perseguirla. Ambas estaban recargándose en la pared para recuperar el aliento, cuando vieron a Samus de pie, leyendo lo que parecía ser una carta. A los pocos segundos, Samus, más enfadada que nunca, arrugó la carta en su puño, mientras sacaba otra cosa de un sobre.

-¿Qué es eso Sam?

-La razón de nuestros problemas.- Respondió Samus.

En sus manos habían dos fotografías.

-Es por esto que todos nos estaban viendo así hace rato. Nos descubrieron- Continuó.

Tanto Peach como Zelda miraron las fotografías con una mezcla muy variada de sentimientos; se sentían preocupadas, con miedo, avergonzadas, nerviosas, pero a pesar de eso, ambas confiaban en Samus, y en que ella encontraría una manera de arreglarlo todo.

Samus tenía en su mano derecha una fotografía tomada no hace mucho, de ella y Zelda, ambas sentadas agarradas de la mano mientras Zelda apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Samus. Ésta última reconoció que dicha foto fue tomada durante la pelea de Peach, (la cual acabó con un desastroso final para la princesa) y aunque no revelaba mucho, dejaba claro el tipo de relación "romántica" que había entre ellas.

Por otro lado, en su mano izquierda tenía una foto de ella con Peach. La diferencia era que ésta imagen era un poco más "salvaje", se trataba de aquella vez en la que Peach estaba sobre Samus en esa pequeña sesión de besos. Definitivamente un momento que ni Samus ni Peach hubieran querido que salga a la luz, ni que se enterara Zelda (que por suerte, entendía la seriedad del asunto, así que dejó la interrogación para otro momento).

Tanto Peach como Zelda estaban esperando que reacción tendrían ambas capturas en su cazadora. Casi al instante, Samus salió furiosa de la habitación, con un objetivo claro.

_-Ese desgraciado…_

Avanzó por los pasillos, dobló esquinas, atravesó jardines, y al fin, encontró a Snake, sentado en un árbol mientras miraba el cielo.

-¡Ahora sí te pasaste maldito, baja de una vez si no quieres que te baje yo!

Snake giró su cabeza y la miró sin mostrar ningún tipo de interés en la advertencia que le había dado la rubia.

-Vaya, veo que al fin te diste cuenta. Ahora dime, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Ya verás… me aseguraré de partirte en miles de pedacitos para dárseos de comer a Ridley.

-Oh, eso estuvo intenso. ¿Estás segura que no quieres descansar un rato? Te ves algo estresada- Le dijo Snake mientras se movía un poco, dejando un espacio para que la cazadora se siente a su costado.

-¡Ahora sí!- habiendo lanzado este grito que daría inicio a la pelea final entre Snake y Samus, ésta se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de atinarle una patada voladora a su oponente.

Justo en ese momento, sintió una fuerza que la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera en su espalda e impidiendo que Snake saliera herido. Snake solo formó una expresión burlona en su rostro mientras veía como una especia de aura negra envolvía a Samus. Sonaron risas provenientes de ningún lugar en específico, una de ellas era profunda, mientras que la otra era demencial. El aura negra acabó por envolver a Samus, quien cuando se vio librada de dicha aura, se encontraba en una habitación completamente negra, con una plataforma blanca en el medio. Parecía que había vacío hacia todos lados, pero a pesar de ser un lugar digno de las pesadillas de cualquiera, Samus no sentía miedo, sino fastidio.

_-Cómo pude olvidarme de ellos…_

En ese momento ambas risas volvieron a escucharse, mientras en frente suyo se materializaban tanto Master Hand como Crazy Hand.

-Samus Aran, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí verdad?

-Sí, por intentar atacar a Snake…

-Exacto, y como vigilantes de la Mansión Smash, nuestra misión es también asegurarnos que las reglas se cumplan. Ahora, ¿puedes decirnos cuál es esa regla que acabas de romper?

-Jajajaja, así es, ¿puedes hacerlo?- Dijo Crazy Hand, repitiendo lo que había dicho Master Hand hace rato.

Samus sopló aire, y dijo: -Si los combatientes desean enfrentarse en un combate, éste tendrá que ser realizado en un mapa autorizado para dichas ocasiones. Todo tipo de violencia que se cometa dentro de la Mansión, serán sancionadas…

-Exacto, entonces, ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

Samus no lo pensó mucho, ella misma reconocía que la ira la había cegado.

-No, admito mi falta. Seré retirada del torneo si es necesario.

-Jajaja, haces que nuestro trabajo sea fácil, ¿no Master?- Exclamó Crazy Hand mientras movía los dedos de manera desenfrenada.

Master Hand y Crazy Hand eran un duo muy particular. Ambos son los peleadores más fuertes de la Mansión, y su labor es asegurarse que todo dentro de ésta marche como debería. Obviamente ambos se han ofrecido para participar en combates de exhibición, en los que se ven obligados a limitar su verdadero poder para balancearlo al de los peleadores; sin embargo cuando realmente se ve su poder es cuando defienden la Mansión. El único que pudo derrotarlos usando su máxima fuerza fue Tabuu durante los eventos del Emisario Subespacial; eventualmente, éste fue derrotado cuando todos los peleadores unieron fuerzas para enfrentarse a él. El hecho de que peleen bien juntos, no significa que son parecidos; de hecho, ambos son muy diferentes. Master Hand suele ser astuto, tranquilo y dominante, la sabiduría que tiene es comparada con la de los seres más inteligentes; por otro lado, Crazy Hand es… bueno, es Crazy Hand.

-Yo digo que cumplamos su deseo y la retiremos del torneo…- Dijo Crazy Hand

-¡Espera!

Crazy Hand se volteó a ver a su compañero, quién rara vez se ponía así.

-Ambos conocemos a Samus Aran, y ella no es una persona que haría algo así. ¿Esto tiene que ver con los sobres que recibieron cada peleador de la Mansión?

-¿Qu- ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Nosotros, como vigilantes, sabemos todo lo que ocurre en este lugar.

-¿Entonces ustedes saben qué era lo que había en esos sobres?

-Por supuesto. Nosotros lo sabemos todo referente a ti, Samus Aran, a Solid Snake y tu relación con la Princesa Peach y la Princesa Zelda.

-Entonces si sabían las razones que tenía, ¿por qué no me dejaron golpear a Snake?

-Jajaja, porque fue divertido ver cómo te frustrabas por no haberle dado una golpiza a Snake…- Respondió Crazy Hand.

Master Hand, corrigiendo a su compañero, dijo: -Nosotros somos vigilantes, no jueces. Nuestra labor no es decidir cuándo aplicar o no las reglas, sino hacerlas respetar.

-Entiendo, ¿entonces no pueden hacer nada con Snake?

-Me temo que no, la que debe hacer algo con Solid Snake eres tú, Samus Aran- Le respondió Master Hand.

-¿Pero qué se supone que haga?

-Sólo confía en ti misma, Samus Aran, así como ellas confían en ti.

-¿Ellas?

-¿Es que acaso eres tonta, ingenua? Obviamente mi colega aquí el diestro se refiere a la rosadita y a la de las orejas largas.

-¿Peach y Zelda? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué depositar tanta fe en mi?

-¿No es obvio Samus Aran? Es por amor.

Amor, esa era una de las pocas palabras que Samus prefería evitar. En especial en situaciones relacionadas con las princesas. Cuando pensaba en esa palabra, era consciente de qué significaba ese término, y la fuerza que tenía éste era algo que la asustaba.

-Amor…

-¡Así es, ese estúpido sentimiento que sienten los humanos (y bueno, también los Hyrulianos, animales parlantes, etc) que por alguna razón particular parece despertar algo en ellos.

Samus miraba a Crazy Hand, y aunque locas sus palabras, no tardó mucho en encontrarle sentido a lo que decía.

-¿Te refieres a que hay un poder proveniente del amor?

-Quién sabe… jejejeje- Fue la única respuesta de la mano.

-Sin embargo, Samus Aran, la pregunta presente no es ¿qué es el amor?, sino es, ¿qué es el amor para ti? ¿Lo sientes?

-¿Yo?

-Así es, hay muchas cosas que ignoras, pero esta no debe ser una de ellas.

-Es verdad jajajaja, así que responde chica

_-¿Qué es el amor para mí? ¿De verdad siento algún tipo de amor hacia Zelda o Peach? Lo que dicen es verdad, no puedo seguir sin tener esto claro_

Samus pensó por un momento la respuesta, y cuando creyó tenerla, abrió la boca.

-Yo…

* * *

Peach y Zelda habían perdido a Samus ya hace un tiempo. Les pareció que había salido a un patio, pero cuando llegaron a él, no había el más mínimo rastro de ella. Después de haberla buscado por unos minutos, se dieron por vencidas y salieron de dicho patio, dirigiéndose accidentalmente a los campos de entrenamiento.

La Mansión Smash era enorme, tenía piscina, habitaciones, sótano, azotea, patios, pasillos largos, cafetería e incluso tenía su propia pista de atletismo, complementada con otros implementos para ejercitarse.

Cuando el par de princesas arribaron a dicho lugar, se encontraron con la gran mayoría de los Smash Brothers entrenando ahí. El primero en darse cuenta de su presencia, fue Marth, quien se detuvo en medio de su carrera y se dirigió a las princesas.

-Samus no está aquí, si es lo que se preguntan.

Ambas le miraron incrédulas, se sentían como si no fueran bienvenidas.

-Entiendo, nos iremos a buscarla por otro lugar- Dijo Peach.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?

Peach y Zelda se detuvieron mientras se daban la vuelta, y voltearon a ver al espadachín.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿A qué cosa crees? ¿Es verdad que son lesbianas? ¿Es verdad que ambas están saliendo con Samus?

La conversación se había elevado un poco, atrayendo la atención del resto de los individuos presentes en dicho lugar. Poco a poco, cada persona, animal, etc, se fueron acercando a donde estaban estos tres personajes: Peach, Zelda y Marth.

-Lo lamento, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Es verdad, no tienes derecho de meterte en nuestras vidas!

Marth se les quedó mirando, no se esperaba una respuesta tan agresiva por parte de las mujeres, pero eso no haría que se detuviera.

-¡Cállense, reconozcan su lugar!- Les gritó enojado el peli-azul. -¡Personas como ustedes me dan asco, creyendo que pueden hacer cosas tan indecentes como estas! ¡Deberían estar arrepentidas!

* * *

En un lugar muy lejano, donde todo es un oscuro vacío, alguien se estaba levantando. Su cuerpo estaba muy débil, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerse de pie. Miro a su alrededor, y lo que vio no le gustó. No había nada.

Trataba de recordar lo que había pasado, llevó sus manos a su cabeza, llena de dolor por el fuerte despertar. Sentía que le ardía el cerebro, de hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. El dolor era insoportable, pero no le serviría de nada quejarse.

Poco a poco fue recordando, como casi cumple su objetivo. Había estado tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos; no contaba con que pequeños detalles menores que pasaron inadvertidos por su plan, serían su ruina.

Pero así fue. Cometió un error, uno que no volvería a pasar desadvertido por él.

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo se había despertado? Energía oscura, alguien estaba dándole poder con malos deseos; la oscuridad que invadía el corazón de ese alguien le estaba dando fuerzas. Rastreó el lugar de donde venía esta extraña y oscura energía, y al fin la encontró, la Mansión Smash.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí, lentamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero eso no lo detendría de su objetivo.

_-Venganza…_

* * *

-Oye Marth, cálmate. No es tan ma- El ángel fue interrumpido.

-No las defiendas Pit, ellas tienen que darse cuenta de su error. ¡Eso no es normal!

-¡Cállate, no permitiré que sigas hablando de nosotras así, y mucho menos de Sam!- Le gritó Zelda.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que se oyeron unas carcajadas.

-¿Sam? Jajajaja, ¿qué sigue después, Sammy?- Dijo Marth entre risas. Al haber dicho eso, la cara de Peach se ruborizó apenada.-¡¿En serio?! Jajajaja, no puedo creerlo. ¡Qué patético!

Las princesas le estaban dirigiendo una mirada fulminante al espadachín, pero éste parecía inmune a éstas.

-¡Oh vamos, no me miren así! ¿Sam? ¿Sammy? ¿En serio no se dan cuenta?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Peach. Zelda se quedaba callada a su lado.

-Jajaja, ¡Samus las está engañando! ¡Está jugando con ustedes! ¿En serio piensan que ella se siente igual que ustedes? Es más… ¿Creen que ella siquiera es lesbiana como ustedes? ¡Ella estaba antes con Snake, ella es heterosexual! ¿Creen que de un momento a otro, sólo por ustedes, ella dejará todo atrás y se irá con ustedes? ¡Son solo un juego para ella!

Estas palabras, ciertas o no, hirieron en lo más profundo del corazón tanto a Zelda como a Peach. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, las piernas de Peach no aguantaron más, ambas querían salir corriendo de ahí, no querían seguir oyendo a Marth.

-¿Ustedes la aman? Qué pena… ¡Porque ella no las ama a ustedes!

Se sintió un fuerte viento, proveniente de algún lugar cercano. Todos los presentes se cubrieron de la briza, que llegó con tanta fuerza que no dejaba ver bien. Apareció una especia de niebla negra que no dejaba ver nada, cuando ésta desapareció, sólo quedó el escultural cuerpo de Samus Aran.

-Hey, ¿de qué me perdí?- Dijo ésta.

Mientras se acercaba al centro de atención, vio los ojos lagrimosos de Peach y Zelda.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Vine a llevarme a mis princesas- Dijo Samus pasando de largo a Marth, y ofreciéndole la mano a Peach para levantarla.

-¿Qué te cre-

-Ah, y una cosa más. Estás equivocado, soy lesbiana.

Se veía la expresión de asombro en todos los presentes, incluso en Peach y Zelda.

-Y por cierto…- Samus comenzó, pero en vez de continuar, se dirigió a Zelda y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, en frente de todos. Terminó con ella, y se dirigió a Peach, procediendo a hacer lo mismo. Muchos de los observadores estaban asombrados, otros excitados, y otros asqueados, como era el caso de Marth. -… sí las amo. A ambas

Las princesas no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, también estaban asombradas por el beso, y sobre todo, por la declaración de Samus. Ambas sintieron como sus respectivas manos eran tomadas por las de la cazadora, quien se dirigió hacia la Mansión, jalando de esta manera a las otras dos mujeres.

* * *

Mario veía como se iban alejando lentamente las tres mujeres, y le dolía en el alma. En realidad, sólo le importaba una de las tres, la Princesa Peach Toadstool. No podía creer que después de todos esos rescates, ella le esté dando ahora la espalda, como si no hubiera significado nada.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Mario se alejó lentamente de ese lugar, mirando hacia el suelo. Sólo podía preguntarse, ¿qué era lo que había hecho mal? Es decir, es verdad que nunca se le declaró a Peach, pero se supone que con haber salvado su vida innumerables veces era suficiente para demostrar su amor, ¿no?

Mientras se lamentaba, lágrimas caían de sus ojos rojos. Sólo le quedaba desear por que Daisy no le hiciera lo mismo a su hermano, Luigi. Pero, ¿era realmente eso lo único que podía hacer? En ese momento, se le apareció una persona en frente suyo, mirándolo con una expresión sospechosa y siniestra.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-No sé de qué hablas, Snake.

Snake le sonrió.

-Me refiero a ti y a Peach. ¿La vas a dejar ir así nomás?

-¿Acaso puedo hacer algo más?

-Si de verdad la amaras, lucharías por ella.

-¿Pretendes que luche contra Samus por el amor de Peach?

-¿Es que acaso no es eso lo que debes hacer? ¿Te parece esto justo? Dejarte así, a ti, que has recorrido 8 mundos en innumerables ocasiones…

-Pues… no

-Tienes que enseñarle a Aran a no meterse con tu destino, que es estar junto a la rosita.

Los puños de Mario se iban cerrando fuertemente. Sus manos comenzaron a incendiarse, producto del fuego que botaba éste de sus palmas. Con toda la energía que tenía, lanzó un fuerte grito y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo, dejando un hueco grande y negro, botando humo debido al fuego.

-Así es, descarga tu furia, aunque mejor sería hacerlo contra Aran.

-Contra Samus…

-Exacto. Mira, ayúdame con Samus, y Peach será toda tuya.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Realmente podré regresar con Peach?

Snake, mostrando una sonrisa, le contestó. –Por supuesto…

* * *

-¡Anda, repítelo!

-¡Sí, por favor Sam! ¡Vuélvelo a decir!

-Ya lo dije una vez, no sé por qué quieren que lo vuelva a hacer- Dijo una Samus avergonzada.

-¡Porque eso fue hermoso Sammy!

-Sí, te veías muy cool. Cómo apareciste de la nada para salvarnos… realmente, estuviste increíble.

-jeje, gracias chicas, pero no es para tanto.- Dijo Samus mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, dejando entrar a Peach y Zelda. –Pero lo bueno es que aquí nadie podrá molestarnos mientras pensamos en qué hacer con esta situación.

-O…- Dijo Peach mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta. –Podemos divertirnos Sammy…

-Es verdad Sam, tú eres nuestra heroína… y si algo deben hacer las princesas, es recompensar a sus héroes…- Dijo Zelda mientras cerraba las cortinas.

-Esperen chicas, pensé que teníamos un acuerdo.

En ese momento, Peach se subió a las piernas de Samus y le puso su dedo índice en los labios, silenciándola. –Sshhh, no digas más linda, sólo disfruta.- y habiendo dicho eso, procedió a empujar lentamente a Samus mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Samus realmente no se estaba resistiendo, de hecho le gustaba la sensación. Zelda comenzaba a sentirse olvidada, así que cuando vio que Peach se separó de la cazadora, inmediatamente unió sus labios con ésta, ni siquiera dándole tiempo de respirar. Samus casi se asfixia, pero le devolvió el beso de todos modos, gozando hasta el último momento de él.

-Cuando tu cara se pone roja, te ves muy linda…- Le dijo Zelda cuando se separó de Samus. Ésta no le pudo responder, trataba de recuperar el aire desesperadamente, incluso parecía un perro cansado por estar con la lengua afuera.

Peach, que estaba sobre Samus, se recostó encima de ésta, poniendo todo su peso en el cuerpo de la caza recompensas, mientras le lamía la oreja. Samus cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó la boca para suprimir los gemidos que se le querían escapar de la excitación; sintió como la mano de Zelda exploraba por sus pechos, masajeando el derecho suavemente, llenándola de placer.

A esta altura ya no sabía de quien era la lengua, pero le estaban lamiendo el cuello. Podía sentir un par de manos quitándole la ropa lentamente, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados pechos. De un momento a otro, dejó de sentir las excitantes caricias en su cuerpo; abrió los ojos sólo para ver a Zelda y a Peach mirándole fijamente a sus senos.

Exhalando fuertemente, Samus preguntó: -¿qué hacen?

-Tus pechos son muy bonitos Sam…

-¡Y mira! Tus pezones ya están paraditos…- Dijo Peach, quien con los dedos índice y pulgar, apretó levemente su pezón para posteriormente apretarlo entre sus dedos y tirar de él suavemente.

-Ngghh- Samus no pudo evitar hacer el gemido más grande que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sentía electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, dejando sensaciones placenteras en todo lugar en el que la sentía.

-Se siente muy bien- Dijo nuevamente la princesa rubia mientras la jalaba otra vez. –Me pregunto ahora… ¿a qué sabrá?

La caza recompensas vio como Peach descendía lentamente su cabeza, hasta que se hizo un contacto entre su pecho y sus labios. De inmediato sintió como la rodeaban los labios de la princesa del Reino Champiñón, quien no pasaba ninguna oportunidad de morder suavemente para incrementar el placer. Su lengua hacía acrobacias de todo tipo, dando vueltas alrededor, o simplemente lamiendo de abajo a arriba y de lado a lado.

Pero Peach no era la única que le suministraba placer a Samus. Zelda también le estaba lamiendo, pero en el cuello; le mordió hasta asegurarse de dejarle una marca que la marcaría como suya. Lentamente, fue bajando a los pechos de Samus, lamiendo todo el camino hasta llegar a ellos. Una vez que llegó, lamió un par de veces el seno libre de Samus, y procedió a seguir bajando, en ningún momento separando su lengua del delicioso cuerpo de Samus.

La cazadora vio hacia donde estaban las princesas, y cuando lo hizo, vio a Peach lamiéndole su pecho, mientras más abajo, Zelda le lamía el estómago, rodeando su ombligo. Por reflejo, Samus colocó cada una de sus manos sobre las cabezas de las princesas, incitándolas a que siguieran con sus delicadas caricias.

Zelda que estaba más abajo que Peach, tomó la iniciativa y lentamente le sacó el resto del Zero Suit a Samus, descubriendo de este modo sus piernas y su ropa interior. Ésta última estaba toda húmeda, y Zelda no veía el momento de quitársela de una vez y ver su preciado tesoro escondido en esa tela. Acercó su rostro a su parte íntima cubierta, apoyando su nariz justo en el centro para absorber todo lo que podía de aquel aroma tan hipnótico.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?- Preguntó Peach, quien dejó la atención en los pechos de la cazadora para centrarse en la zona inferior, justo donde también estaba Zelda.

-Eso estaría bien…- Dijo Zelda, ansiosa por lo que pasaría a continuación.

Ambas princesas colocaron sus manos de tal manera que pudieran sacarle la prenda a Samus.

La cazadora, entró en pánico de un momento a otro y dijo: -¡Esperen, alto!

-Tranquila Sam, esto te encantará

-Es verdad Sammy, déjanos el trabajo sucio a nosotras.

En el momento en que las manos de las princesas estaban por hacer lo suyo, las tres oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

* * *

Se oía una dulce melodía, tan hermosa que sería capaz de calmar a la persona más furiosa del mundo. Se notaba la escases de notas, de hecho eran sólo unas cuantas, máximo 5; pero aun así, con un simple ritmo, sonaba fabuloso.

Lo único que se escuchaba a parte de la melodiosa canción, eran las pisadas de un animal, moviéndose lentamente a quién sabe dónde. Sobre este animal, o mejor dicho yegua, se encontraba sentado un joven espadachín, con vestimentas verdes y una ocarina entre las manos. El nombre de la yegua era Epona, y el de su dueño era Link. Ambos juntos perdiéndose para evitar el dolor.

Lágrimas caían de los ojos de Link, lágrimas de tristeza y nostalgia, lágrimas de pérdida. Link había perdido a la mujer de quien había estado enamorado hace mucho tiempo, y como si no fuera suficiente, la perdió contra otra mujer. No obstante, Link no perdería la cordura. Era doloroso, sí, pero no era algo que no pudiera manejar. El héroe del tiempo aceptaba que si Zelda no lo quería a él, debía ser por alguna razón, la cual le preguntaría después… después que lo supere. Si Link decidió irse no fue por cobardía, ni para huir de sus problemas; sino para meditar el tema y superarlo, para poder volver tiempo después sin ningún remordimiento.

De un momento a otro, Link saltó de Epona y dio un espadazo a lo que parecía que era aire. Pero no lo era, la oreja sensible de Link había detectado a alguien.

-Sé que estás ahí, ¡muéstrate!

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Link había enloquecido y le estaba hablando a la nada, pero cambiaría de opinión cuando viera a Snake desactivando su camuflaje y materializándose en frente de Link. Cuando lo vio aparecer, guardó su espada y sin darle mucha importancia, se dirigió a Epona para montarla.

-¿De verdad sólo huirás?

-¡No estoy huyendo! Además, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-¡Lucha por ella! ¡Recupérala!

-¡Ja! Lo dices como si en algún momento fue mía…

-¿Acaso no fue así?

-Si así fuera, tocaría todas las canciones de la ocarina que sean necesarias para regresar en el tiempo a aquellos momentos que tú dices.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Esta pregunta tuvo el efecto que Snake esperaba. Link era muy predecible, sabía que una pregunta así le afectaría.

-Repito, ¿por qué no lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡No te hagas el tonto, sabes bien de qué hablo! ¡Vuelve en el tiempo, has que todo vuelva a ser como debería!

Link no contestó, realmente estaba considerando la sugerencia que le hizo Snake. Link sostuvo la Ocarina del Tiempo entre sus manos, observándola fijamente, decidiendo qué hacer con ella. Viajar en el tiempo era peligroso, tenías que estar consciente de las consecuencias que esto significaba. De repente, algo llamó la atención de Link, quien posó sus ojos sobre su instrumento; por alguna razón, le parecía tan desconocido, tan misterioso, y a la vez tan bello. Sabía que sus ojos estaban brillando, y una sonrisa se formaba entre sus labios.

* * *

Una vez que se cambió rápidamente y se ordenó el cabello, Samus se dirigió a su puerta en ropa casual, dispuesta a abrirla. Cuando realizó dicha acción, no se esperaba encontrarse a la persona que estaba justo delante de ella.

-¡Samus Aran! ¡He venido a retarte a un duelo!

Esta declaración dejó en shock a Samus.

-¿De qué diablos hablas Marth?

-Ya me oíste Aran, te desafío a un combate. Destino final, sin objetos, y una sola vida. ¿Aceptas?

-… ¡¿Por qué debería aceptar esta estupidez?! ¿Cuál es la razón de esto?

-La razón de esto eres tú. Tú y tus "amiguitas"

Samus frunció el ceño, mostrando su claro enojo al oír la expresión sarcástica de Marth. –Continúa…

-Es evidente que la reciente relación que se formó entre Peach, Zelda y tú se salió de control. Por el bien de todos los miembros de la Mansión, y para preservar la paz en nuestra casa, debo pedirte que te deshagas de tan absurdos comportamientos y olviden toda esta ridiculez.

-¡Tu trabajo no es "preservar la paz" en la Mansión! Ese es trabajo de Master Hand y Crazy Hand, así que no me vengas tú con ridiculeces.

-¿Qué te has cre-

-Y para que te quede claro, no son comportamientos absurdos, ni mucho menos es una ridiculez. Así que si me vuelves a molestar con esto, te juro que te pateo el trasero.

-Quisiera que lo demuestres…- Le dijo Marth con una mirada retadora a Samus. -…Entonces… ¿aceptas?

-… ¿Qué gano yo?

-Tú misma lo dijiste. Si me pateas el trasero, te doy mi palabra que nunca más hablaré mal de ti ni de tus amigas. Sin embargo, si yo te pateo el trasero, tienes que prometer no volverte a involucrar en ninguna situación… lésbica- Dijo Marth poniendo una cara rara cuando mencionó la última palabra.

Samus pensó en la oferta, ¿realmente le convenía aceptar el duelo? ¿Había seguridad de que pudiera ganar?

-Acepto.

Marth sonrió al mismo tiempo que estiraba su brazo, dispuesto a estrecharle la mano a la cazadora. Samus miró su mano con asco, y rápidamente le dio una palmada en la mano, no queriendo hacer más contacto de lo debido.

-Nos vemos mañana, Aran.

Samus observaba como el peli-azul se dio media vuelta y se alejó tranquilamente de su habitación. La cazadora suspiró, y cerró la puerta. Ella misma se dio media vuelta, y cuando lo hizo, recibió un almohadazo directo en la cara.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso?

-Eres una idiota…- Le dijo Zelda.

-En serio, ¿Por qué aceptaste algo tan estúpido como un duelo?- Dijo Peach

-Sí Sam, en verdad. Hay mejores maneras de evitar que hablen mal de nosotras, ¿sabes?

-No es eso. Yo simplemente quiero demostrarle que lo nuestro no es una ridiculez...

-Sammy, después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie más…

Samus miró hacia fuera de la ventana, casi sin hacerle caso a lo que decía la princesa.

-A veces no es suficiente…

* * *

Había llegado el momento del duelo, Samus y Marth ya estaban en sus respectivas posiciones. Ambos escucharon la cuenta regresiva, impacientes por que empiece la pelea, una pelea que tenía mucho en juego.

Ya estaban todos los espectadores en sus respectivos asientos, incluyendo a Peach y a Zelda quienes estaban en primera fila. La noticia del duelo entre Samus y Marth se propagó de inmediato, llegando hasta a las orejas de R.O.B. (si es que tiene orejas)

A penas inició el combate, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro. Marth ya había desenfundado su estoque, y Samus ya tenía en la mano su látigo, los dos dispuestos a dar el primer ataque. El látigo de Samus, que era más largo, obligó a Marth a esquivar primero; sin embargo, usó esto a su favor y se acercó por una abertura que encontró en la defensa de Samus. La cazadora a penas y vio como la punta del arma de Marth se dirigía rápidamente contra su pecho, pero por suerte logró moverse hacia un lado.

-¿Muy rápido para ti?- Provocó el peli-azul.

-Si claro…

Samus comenzó a dar rápidos ataques con su látigo, atacando verticalmente, horizontalmente y hasta diagonalmente. A Marth solo le quedaba esquivar, aprovechando aquellas oportunidades que tenía para acercarse y lanzar un golpe que Samus esquivaría. La pelea estaba muy pareja, ambos podían predecir a la perfección el siguiente movimiento de su oponente.

A la cazadora se le ocurrió un plan: Marth era un guerrero, por lo tanto tendría muchas dificultades contra un arma de largo alcance como su pistola. Habiendo pensado en esto, Samus sacó su pistola, apuntando rápidamente a Marth y disparándole varias veces.

Marth, que estaba corriendo para cercarse a Samus, de pronto vio como se le acercaban un montón de disparos, haciéndolo retroceder y parando su carrera para esquivarlos.

_-Esto es como esquivar flechas…-_ Pensó el espadachín, quien hábilmente esquivaba todos los ataques de la rubia.

Sin embargo, Marth vio un disparo que no lograría esquivar. Estaba en pleno salto, y la puntería de la caza recompensas era tan buena que sin duda le alcanzaría. Con un rápido movimiento, casi sin pensarlo, Marth desvió el disparo con su espada. La multitud enloqueció.

_-Genial, había partido flechas en movimiento, pero nunca había desviado balas de plasma_

Marth sonrió, la adrenalina estaba de su lado. Samus sin poder creérselo, le siguió disparando con todo lo que tenía. El espadachín, ya sin miedo, corrió directo hacia Samus mientras desviaba todos los disparos con su espada.

-¡Toma esto!- Dijo Marth al momento en que saltó, y con el impulso, devolvió fuertemente una bala de Samus, que le cayó justo en la pistola haciendo que se le caiga.

-¡Diablos!- Exclamó Samus. Vio por un segundo su arma en el piso, pero justo cuando regresó su mirada hacia Marth, vio como éste se le lanzaba velozmente con la punta de sus sable dirigido hacia ella.

En un rápido movimiento, Samus giró para esquivar el ataque, mientras al mismo tiempo sacó nuevamente su látigo, el cual chocó contra el sable de Marth. Ambos peleadores estaban resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas, Marth hacía fuerza en su espada, mientras que Samus resistía con su látigo. Tan rápido como se juntaron, se separaron con un salto en direcciones opuestas.

Fue un ataque de Samus el que casi la lleva a su ruina. El látigo de la rubia fue hábilmente atrapado por Marth, quien lo enrolló en su propio brazo, aguantando el dolor, para inutilizar el arma de su adversaria.

A Samus no le quedaba de otra más que jalar para tratar de zafar su látigo del agarre del peli-azul, pero no lo logró. Marth aprovechó el tirón que hacía la rubia para impulsarse a sí mismo, mientras que su mano libre le apuntaba el estoque, dispuesto a dar el golpe final. Samus vio cómo Marth se le acercaba, quitándole toda oportunidad de escapar, y de paso, de ganar. Sólo le quedó una salida, de alguna manera, hizo una maniobra complicada; se dio un giro y esquivó a Marth, dando a continuación otro giro, mientras que Marth por supuesto hacía lo que sea para darle el golpe con el arma.

Al final quedaron en una posición interesante, Samus estaba dándole la espalda a Marth con ambos brazos estirados, mientras que este estaba con un brazo encima del otro. Ambos estaban atorados, y se impedían mover el uno al otro, el látigo de la cazadora los amarraba a ambos, dejándolos en una situación en la que el que se escape antes, podría dar un golpe directo a su enemigo.

-Ríndete Marth…- Dijo Samus, mostrando cada señal de cansancio en su voz.

-Jamás Aran, ya estoy muy cerca de la victoria como para rendirme ahora…- Respondió Marth, mostrando la misma dificultad en cada una de sus palabras.

-Tú lo pediste…

Samus se dio una vuelta más, tensando todavía más el látigo. El movimiento brusco de Samus hizo que el arma se colocara de tal posición que al próximo jalón de Samus, el sable de Marth salió volando lejos de él. La mirada de Marth pasó de su arma a Samus, sólo para que lo recibiera una pistola apuntándole en la frente.

-Se acabó Marth.- Samus procedió a darse un rápido giro de 360° y le dio una fuerte patada giratoria en el rostro a Marth. No se necesitó más para que el espadachín acabara tendido en el suelo.

El público gritó de la emoción. Si bien no todos apoyaban a Samus (de hecho, casi ninguno lo hacía), la pelea fue de lo mejor, y eso sí se merecía su aplauso.

* * *

_-Qué interesante…_

Alguien había estado viendo el duelo desde las sombras, pasando inadvertido por todos los presentes. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Master Hand o Crazy Hand detectaran su presencia, y eso no le convenía todavía pues su poder no estaba completo. Es por esto que tendría que actuar rápido.

_-Venganza…_

En ese momento vio como la rubia se daba un giro para desarmar al peli-azul con una especie de látigo eléctrico. Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, un solo golpe decisivo dejó inconsciente al sujeto.

_-No… más… energía… oscura…_

* * *

Peach y Zelda estaban por bajar apresuradamente con Samus, quien se había ganado todos los besos que quisiera de las princesas. Sin embargo, se escuchó a la gente asombrada, algo había llamado su atención en el campo de duelo.

Samus oyó un ruido, y cuando volteó hacia donde estaba Marth, ya no estaba. Sintió una sombra por arriba suyo, vio como el espadachín de un gran salto, se dirigió a su sable, agarrándolo rápidamente.

_-¿De dónde sacó energía para hacer eso?_

De repente hicieron su aparición Master Hand y Crazy Hand, haciendo aparecer niebla negra en todos lados.

-¡Encuéntralo Crazy Hand! ¡No podemos dejar que escape!

-¡Eso es fácil decirlo Master, pero oculta su presencia muy bien! ¡Este no es cualquier intruso!

Mientras ambas manos gigantes daban vueltas buscando al misterioso individuo, una voz atrajo la atención de Samus.

-¡Tu pelea es conmigo, no dejaré que nada te distraiga!- Le gritó Marth.

La cazadora vio como un aura negra encerraba el brazo desarmado de Marth, al igual que sus ojos que emitían un humo del mismo color.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Siento un poder gigante! Y ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Marth para nadie en particular mientras soltaba unas carcajadas.

-Si crees que eso basta para derrotarme, estás equivocado Marth. Pero si quieres tan desesperadamente una revancha, te la daré- Retó Samus.

De pronto, Marth lanzó un fuerte grito de dolor mientras el aura negra de su brazo creaba algo. Vio como ese algo tomaba forma lentamente, hasta convertirse en un sable. Una espada fue un reto, ahora Samus se enfrentaría a dos.

-Jajaja, ¡es hora de la revancha!

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Andres12T: **Que bueno que te sorprendió, si no viste esa parte mejor :P. No te preocupes por dejar un review larguísimo contandome a detalle todas las emociones que pasaron por tu cabeza cuando leiste mi fic: en realidad con que me digan que les gustó estoy contenta; o en su defecto, si no les gustó, me gustaría que me dijeran qué cosa para poder mejorar. Pues la verdad es que había planeado más juegos, pero por cuestión de sacarlo para Navidad tuve que reducirlo; además que tenía que ser una cantidad de juegos impar para que el desempate fuera en realidad empate como ya viste en el Omake; por lo tanto hubieran tenido que ser 5 juegos mínimo. Había pensado que podría hacerlas tejer cosas de Navidad o hacer galletas, pero mi cabezita no dio para tanto :( Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo.

**Mr. NBA: **De nada :3 No se por qué pero me da curiosidad saber que es Beating the Heat... Y bueno, lo sé, pero es necesario que Samus se sacrifique por la diversión de todos :D Me alegra que te haya parecido gracioso, esa era la idea desde el inicio y... la verdad yo también espero la follación (?) Estoy buscando el momento perfecto para el tan ansiado lemon, aunque como pudiste ver en este cap, ya se está acercando... hasta la próxima!

**Leozx95: **Me alegro que mi Omake haya causado tal reacción :3 Me esperaba que les gustara, pero que casi mueras de un "paro" es todo un logro para mi :D (por cierto, casi me muero con lo del "paro" jajaja) En verdad a mi también me gustó mucho escribir estos retos, y aunque me hubieran gustado escribir más, creo que hice los necesarios apra un buen Omake, no? Imagínate, aún intento descubrir como se me ocurrió el "traje" de Samus, ¡pero no me arrepiento de nada!

**Zero-sama:** ¡Qué emoción! Siempre quise ir a la zona VIP del cielo de Zero-sama. Me alegra que mi humilde Omake haya tenido tu dorada aprobación, Zero-sama. Espero verlos a ti y a tu sirviente Leozx95 en el próximo capítulo.

**Guest: **Bueno, de hecho ya lo he estado pensando, y creo que le dedicaré -si no un capítulo- la mayor parte de uno. Por cierto, todos mis lectores son libres de dejarme sus opiniones, yo tomaré en cuenta cada una de ellas, en este caso me voy por el capítulo porque sería más cómodo para los seguidores de esta historia encontrarlo, además de que no creo que sea tan largo como para que necesite hacerle un one-shot. PD: que bueno que te gustara el omake, y la verdad mi parte favorita también fue la del cosplay :3

**FanRubius: **jajaja loquillas XD A mi también me gusta mucho Samus, y a la vez la envidio (por qué tiene que tener un cuerpo tan perfecto? ok no :() Que bueno que te gustara mi fic, saber que te lo leiste en un día es como... como cuando yo encuentro un fic tan bueno que me quedo todo el dia encerrada en mi habitación leyéndolo :3 (aunque tampoco es tan largo que digamos jeje) Que bueno que aprendieras algo, de hecho yo también aprendí algo de tu fic, que por cierto está muy bueno (si dices ser amateur, como será cuando tengas más experiencia...) Y bueno, espero que con esas mismas ganas con las que esperaste este cap, también lo leas. Nos vemos luego, en tu historia o en la mía, lo que se presente antes ;)

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN**

Y bueno, no lo puse en el capítulo anterior porque era solo un simple Omake, pero ahora que ya volvimos a la verdadera historia, retomaré esta sección.

Quería aclarar que al hacer estas recomendaciones no estoy haciendo propaganda a mis amigos, o ganando algún tipo de dinero por esto, o algo por el estilo. Estas sugerencias las hago porque realmente me gustaron tanto estos fics, historias, mangas, etc que no puedo evitar compartirlos con ustedes (como cuando te pasa algo fantástico y no puedes evitar contárselo a tu mejor amig ) Lo más probable es que ninguno de estos autores que recomiendo sepan de mi existencia :3 :( T.T

**Título: **To Claim Her

**Autor: **XxCatXKittyxX

**Tipo: **Wattpad

**Idioma: **Inglés

**Sinopsis:** When humans found out about all of the Other on Earth, they decided to cage them, lock them tight with laws upon laws. One such law being to go to Paranormal High Schools situated all over the globe. Then onto an Academy, segregated within so that each species never saw each other.

Lyra and Sera go to the same Academy and live in the same Sector, but they're nowhere near the same species.

Lyra is a Hybrid, she can be a full tiger or a lycanthrope. Sera's a plain lycanthrope werewolf with no special abilities and therefore nowhere near Lyra's "level." Lyra however gets bored often and decides that the innocently seductive pup might just make a nice pet. She's rarely wrong.

**Lo recomiendo por: **Una historia interesante y atrapante. Los personajes tienen una personalidad única que aporta de todo a la historia. En especial la personalidad seductriz de Lyra, es interesante ver como van acabando a parar juntas; y como funcionan las relaciones en este universo creado de To Claim Her.

* * *

Y ya! Ya cumplí, ya publiqué el nuevo capítulo! Ahora sí, a seguir con mi descanso hasta la siguiente publicación de Mis dos princesas.

Entonces, que empiecen todos bien este nuevo año 2015, y que esté lleno de éxitos para todos!

Entonces... hasta la próxima. Esperen con ansias los siguientes capítulos, porque se vienen partes muy tensas para nuestras protagonistas -.-

Lean y comenten!


	8. Empiezan los problemas

¡Hola a todos! (*abucheos*) TmT si ya se que me demoré más de lo que pensaba, pero estuve algo ocupada. Al final del capítulo diré un poco lo que pasó porque no quiero hacer spoiler de este cap XD. Sólo les diré que: espero que esto compense la tardanza :3

Y bueno, a partir de este momento, como lo sugiere el título, vendrán momentos algo difíciles para las protagonistas... ya verán de qué hablo.

Y sí, Feliz Día de San Valentín a todos, a los que tienen pareja y a los que están como yo QmQ... Tenía pensado hacer un Omake para San Valentín, pero luego pensé: "Nah, de seguro estan hartos de los omakes (aunque solo hice 1) y preferirán que continúe con la historia", así que no lo hice. En todo caso, si les gustaría un pequeño Omake mientras esperan el siguiente cap, háganmelo saber y juro que conseguiré tiempo en mi agendita para hacerlo.

Y sin más preámbulo,

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, y tampoco el escultural cuerpo de Samus...**

* * *

**Empiezan los problemas**

-¡Tu pelea es conmigo, no dejaré que nada te distraiga!- Le gritó Marth.

La cazadora vio como un aura negra encerraba el brazo desarmado de Marth, al igual que sus ojos que emitían un humo del mismo color.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Siento un poder gigante! Y ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Marth para nadie en particular mientras soltaba unas carcajadas.

-Si crees que eso basta para derrotarme, estás equivocado Marth. Pero si quieres tan desesperadamente una revancha, te la daré- Retó Samus.

De pronto, Marth lanzó un fuerte grito de dolor mientras el aura negra de su brazo creaba algo. Vio como ese algo tomaba forma lentamente, hasta convertirse en un sable. Una espada fue un reto, ahora Samus se enfrentaría a dos.

-Jajaja, ¡es hora de la revancha!- Gritó Marth, y casi instantáneamente ya estaba a pocos pasos de la cazadora, intentado clavarle el estoque justo en el pecho.

Ésta saltó, esquivando al príncipe, mientras sacaba su pistola en mitad del salto. A penas cayó, le disparó con una puntería tan precisa que los primeros disparos le cayeron de lleno a Marth en la espalda. Éste se giró enojado, mientras que con ambas espadas desviaba los tiros de la rubia. Llegó un momento en que el peli-azul se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un ataque rápido a Samus, el cual fue evadido por poco. Sin embargo, la espada negra alcanzó el arma de la cazadora, haciéndole un corte perfecto a ésta y dejándola inutilizable.

_-ok… no puedo dejar que esa cosa me toque- _Pensó Samus, advirtiéndose a sí misma que tocar esa espada de niebla sería peligroso.

Los ataques de Marth cayeron de todos lados, eran tan rápidos que Samus a las justas podía esquivarlos; sea lo que sea ese poder extraño, además de más fuerte, también lo había hecho más rápido. Justo cuando Marth falló una embestida, usó velozmente su espada normal y le dio un fuerte golpe a Samus en el brazo.

La caza-recompensas cayó al piso, débil y herida. La fuerza extra de Marth había hecho que sus ataques tuvieran un mejor efecto que antes. Sin ocurrírsele nada mejor, y al ver que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sería peligroso por esa nueva espada que tenía, Samus sacó su confiable látigo y se dispuso a contra atacar al espadachín. En el momento en que vio que Marth se lanzaba contra ella, ésta colocó su látigo a modo de escudo, tratando de defenderse. No funcionó. La espada negra de Marth partió el arma de Samus con gran facilidad, y al ver que Samus perdió el equilibrio por un momento debido a esto, el príncipe aprovechó para dirigirle una patada directo al estómago.

La rubia salió volando, tenía la respiración cortada debido a la patada, y el cuerpo débil por los ataques tan poderosos. Sus ojos se movían desesperados, buscando un lugar por donde escapar, u ocultarse. Luego, recordó que en Destino Final no había nada para esconderse. Sin embargo, vio una ruta de escape.

-Me pregunto cómo se sentirá mi espada clavándose lentamente en tu frente…- Dijo Marth con tono de burla.

Samus esperó el momento perfecto, y sacando una sonrisa dijo: -Ja, yo también me lo pregunto.- Habiendo dicho esto, dio un gran salto justo cuando pasaba por ahí Master Hand, subiéndose encima de su nudillo.

-¡Vuelve cobarde!- Gritó Marth desde el suelo.

-Gracias por ayudarme Master Hand, me salvaste de una buena- Le dijo Samus, muy agradecida con la mano derecha.

-No te preocupes Samus Aran. Ese rival no es normal.- Dijo Master Hand.

Justo en ese momento, una flecha negra pasó por el costado de Samus. Ésta vio hacia abajo y observó cómo Marth había materializado un arco y sus respectivas flechas. Como respuesta, Master Hand colocó sus dedos en forma de pistola y le disparó con todo su poder a Marth. El ataque al ser inesperado, le cayó al príncipe directo, provocando gran daño en él.

Al ver que estaba en desventaja desde ahí abajo, Marth materializó una cuerda con una especie de gancho, y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, se la lanzó a Crazy Hand. Después de tirar a Crazy Hand, el príncipe se subió en él y le clavó la espada negra en la parte de atrás de la mano. Ésta gritó de dolor, mientras el príncipe tiraba de su arma como si fuera su timón. Al poco rato, Marth estaba detrás de Samus, disparándole flechas.

La cazadora no hacía más que esquivar, confiando en que Master Hand podría evadir los disparos.

-¡¿Qué haces Crazy Hand?!- Exigió saber Master Hand.

-¡No puedo evitarlo Master! ¡Es como si me estuviera controlando!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siento toda la energía oscura recorriendo adentro mío. Créeme, no se siente muy bonito, es algo así como tener diarrea y no poder sacarla.

-¡Qué asco Crazy!- Le dijo Master Hand a su colega.

Samus hubiera querido tener su pistola en este momento para poder responderle los ataques al peli-azul, pero lamentablemente ésta yacía rota en el suelo.

-Samus, este es el plan.- Le dijo Master Hand suavemente para que no lo escuche Marth. –Cuando gire antes de llegar a esa pared, tú vas a saltar y vas a pararte en Crazy Hand. Yo te cubriré.

-Entiendo- Dijo Samus, no teniendo más opción.

-¿Lista? 1… 2… y ¡Ahora!- Gritó el diestro.

En el momento en que Master Hand le dio la señal, Samus dio un salto hacia la pared a la que se dirigía Master Hand antes de girar. La cazadora dio un fuerte salto en la pared, y con el impulso de ésta llegó hasta donde estaba Marth, justo encima de Crazy Hand.

Marth dio un veloz giro y dirigió un ataque directo a la cabeza de Samus. Ésta se agachó, y se dio cuenta de algo: Marth sólo podía usar su espada normal, porque si usara la otra perdería el control de Crazy Hand.

_-Perfecto_

Al no verse en peligro por la devastadora espada de niebla de Marth, Samus optó por el cuerpo a cuerpo. El espacio reducido que tenían encima de la mano en movimiento, fue suficiente para dar lugar a un intercambio de espadazos, puñetazos y patadas. Ambos estaban parejos en ese sentido, sin embargo Marth seguía teniendo la ventaja de tener un arma. Por suerte el látigo de Samus, al ser de plasma, se cargaba solo; sin embargo tenía que esperar un rato más a que éste se regenere.

La pelea fue la distracción que necesitó Master Hand para atinar otro disparo al príncipe, el cual casi se cae de la mano izquierda de no ser porque se agarró de su espada clavada en ésta.

-¡Maldito!- Gritó Marth, refiriéndose a Master Hand.

El peli-azul le dio una patada a Samus que la hizo retroceder, para luego proceder a clavar aún más la espada de niebla en Crazy Hand.

-¡Atácalo!- Le gritó.

De inmediato, aunque en contra de su voluntad, Crazy Hand comenzó a lanzarle bolas de plasma a Master Hand, que hacía lo que podía para esquivarlas.

Mientras las manos tenían su pelea, los dos peleadores también. Samus luego de recuperarse, siguió atacando a Marth, quien también estaba débil por recibir los ataques de Samus y de Master Hand.

-Ya verás Samus, ¡te demostraré a no ser insolente! ¡Te olvidarás de toda esta ridiculez, y todo volverá a ser como antes!

-¡Cállate Marth! ¡Ya te dije que lo nuestro no es un ridiculez, y si es necesario enfrentarme en un duelo contra cada miembro de la Mansión para que entiendan eso, entonces lo haré!

-¡Ya cállate!- Gritó harto el príncipe.

Al poco rato, fue otro disparo más el que le cayó a Marth que hizo que éste cambiara de estrategia. Hundió aún más la espada negra en la mano, provocando que ésta se retorciera de dolor. Casi de inmediato, retiró la espada de Crazy Hand, mientras éste se caía por el daño recibido. El príncipe, aprovechando que Crazy Hand se estaba cayendo e intentaba desesperadamente hacerlo sobre el suelo de Destino Final, tomó impulso en la mano y con la espada hacia abajo, lista para clavarla, dio un gran salto hasta Master Hand.

-¡A no, no lo harás!- Dijo Samus, que al igual que Marth, se impulsó en Crazy Hand para saltar hasta el príncipe.

No obstante, el salto de Marth fue más alto y largo por el poder extra que tenía. Samus se dio cuenta que no alcanzaría a donde estaba el príncipe, y que caería al vacío de Destino Final. Solo vio una posible solución, que tenía posibilidades de que no funcionara. Samus nunca antes había tenido que recurrir a una solución tan riesgosa, generalmente siempre estaba confiada de sus decisiones.

_-Por favor…- _Pensó la cazadora, rogando por que funcione su plan.

La rubia sacó su látigo aún dañado, y al mismo tiempo que lo activaba, lo dirigió hacia el peli-azul. El arma de Samus no estaba totalmente cargada, sin embargo, parecía que se había regenerado lo suficiente como para alcanzar y enredarse en el pie de Marth. Cuando se enganchó con el príncipe, la caza-recompensas dio un fuerte tirón y jaló al príncipe hacia ella. Marth apenas pudo reaccionar cuando de una patada, Samus mandó a Marth fuertemente hacia abajo, ocasionando que éste pierda la batalla.

El único problema era que Samus también caería junto a Marth, y si bien reaparecería después, al perder una vida sería eliminada del Torneo Smash al considerarse un empate con Marth. Bueno, había cosas más importantes que un torneo, ¿no?

Samus estaba lista para "explotar", cuando de repente sintió que la jalaban hacia arriba. Master Hand, llena de moretones y raspones, la había agarrado entre sus dedos y la había rescatado de caer y ser eliminada. Master Hand dejó a Samus en el piso y se dirigió a Crazy Hand, que estaba mal herido, tirado en el piso con una herida profunda en el centro, ocasionada por la espada.

-Master… veo una luz…- Decía Crazy Hand, viendo llegar su final.

-Estamos en el espacio Crazy Hand, es el Sol.

-Qué alivio… pensé que no la contaría jeje

Master Hand no respondió, se alegraba que su compañero tuviera este ánimo incluso luego de tan difícil pelea.

-Oye diestro, eso estuvo intenso, ¿no?

-No hables Crazy Hand, tienes que ahorrar energía.

-¡Pero tú sabes que no puedo dejar de hablar!

-Lo sé, por desgracia…- Dijo Master Hand, mientras pensaba sobre todo lo ocurrido y se resignaba a tener que seguir aguantando las estupideces de Crazy Hand.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, dos princesas corrían desesperadamente hacia una cazadora muy herida.

¡Sammy! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Peach, mientras se acercaba corriendo a la cazadora, quien difícilmente se podía poner en pie.

-Sí, eso creo- Respondió débilmente la cazadora.

-Sam, tenía tanto miedo…- le dijo Zelda a Samus, asustada.

-Tranquila, ya pasó.

-Ven Sammy, vamos a tu habitación a que descanses.

-Espera, todavía hay algo que tengo que hacer.- Dijo Samus, antes de dejar solas a las princesas y dirigirse a un lugar en especial.

* * *

Las puertas de la sala médica se abrieron para dejar entrar a Samus. Ésta vio dentro a Marth, inconsciente en una cápsula de recuperación; a pesar de haber sido el que ocasionó todo, fue el que resultó más herido. Resulta que su cuerpo no aguantó la cantidad de energía negativa que tenía dentro, y el exceso de poder hacía que éste colapsara. Si bien en la pelea Marth no lo sintió, la niebla negra que le cubría en ese entonces le había quemado el brazo y hecho algunas heridas en éste; aunque esto no era algo que no solucionara la cápsula de recuperación, dos días como máximo le tomaría para curarlo por completo.

-Ah, Samus, has venido- Dijo Master Hand, quien ya estaba completamente curado.

-Hey, bienvenida chiquilla- Dijo Crazy Hand desde atrás de Master Hand, recostado en una camilla mientras se recuperaba.

-¿Ya saben qué le pasó a Marth?- Dijo Samus, en tono serio.

-Todavía. Tenemos una idea, pero estamos esperando a que llegue el especialista.

-¿Especialista?- Preguntó Samus.

Casi como si esa pregunta lo hubiera invocado, la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a un pokémon azul, Lucario.

_-_Ya llegué_\- _Dijo Lucario telepáticamente.

La atención de los presentes se dirigió hacia él, quien se acercaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima al peli-azul noqueado.

-¿Lucario?- Pregunta la rubia.

-Así es- Responde Master Hand. –Lucario es uno de los pokémon más inteligentes que hay, y es indiscutiblemente el ser con más conocimiento y control sobre las auras.- Explicó la mano.

-Sí bueno, si ya acabamos la explicación, creo que empezaré con el trabajo.- Anunció el pokémon.

Lucario cerró sus ojos, y giró su cabeza hacia Marth. En este nuevo plano que observaba Lucario, todo lo veía de un color parecido al celeste, sin embargo una mancha negra en el brazo del príncipe le llamaba la atención.

-Siento un desequilibrio en el aura de Marth- Dijo Lucario.

-¿Es grave?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Eso lo veremos- Respondió el pokémon. Lucario estiró su brazo, y canalizando toda su aura en la palma de su mano, la acercó al brazo herido de Marth.

Samus vio como pequeñas partículas negras salían de Marth y se amontonaban en la palma de Lucario, haciendo una bola negra. Sin embargo, mientras más sacaba, más se debilitaba Lucario, hasta el punto de dejar escapar gruñidos de dolor. De inmediato, para no perder el progreso que tenía, canalizó aura en su otra mano y siguió sacando aquel poder oscuro que había invadido al príncipe.

Cuando por fin tenía una bola negra del tamaño de su cabeza en la palma de su mano, la colocó al frente de él y cerró los ojos para analizarla al detalle.

-mmm- Dejó escapar Lucario seriamente.

-También lo sientes, ¿no?- Preguntó Master Hand.

-mmm, sí, por desgracia- Contestó este.

-¿De qué hablan?- Dijo la rubia, quien no entendía de qué estaban hablando.

-mmmm, el aura que emana de esta energía es muy similar a la de Tabuu- Le dijo Lucario

-¡¿Tabuu?! ¿Quieres decir que ha vuelto?- Preguntó alarmada Samus, temiendo lo peor.

-No podría estar seguro, es muy similar, sin embargo no es la misma. Ésta emana más poder que la de Tabuu.- Dijo Lucario, cuando de repente recordó algo. –Sólo se me ocurren dos explicaciones. La primera es que Tabuu se hizo mucho más fuerte de alguna manera, eso explicaría por qué el cambio de aura. Verás, cuando una persona se vuelve tan fuerte en comparación a como cuando era antes, ¿nunca has sentido que es como una persona distinta? Algo similar sucede con la auras, su poder ha cambiado tanto que también lo hizo su aura.

Samus sin poder creérselo escuchaba atenta a Lucario. –¿_Más fuerte?_

-¿Y cuál es la otra?- Preguntó

-Que es un enemigo nuevo, mucho más poderoso que Tabuu.

Esta respuesta fue peor, la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguien más peligroso que el peor enemigo con el que se ha enfrentado en su vida, era sin duda aterrador.

-Sí, pero eso todavía no está seguro- Dijo Master Hand.

-Lo sé, pero es todo lo que puedo decir respecto a este poder.

En ese momento, Lucario sintió una resistencia en su mano, y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo veía como la bola de energía oscura comenzó a flotar en medio de la habitación.

-¡Qué no se vaya!- Gritó Master Hand, pero ya era muy tarde. Aquel objeto se había ido volando velozmente atreves de la ventana. -¡No podemos dejar que se escape!

-¡Iré tras él!- Dijo Lucario.

-También yo- Anunció Samus.

-No Samus Aran, tú todavía no tienes las fuerzas necesarias para combatir con un enemigo así, recupérate y podrás ir. No perderemos a alguien hoy.- Dijo Master Hand seriamente. -¡Ve Lucario, te enviaremos refuerzos cuando podamos!- Le ordenó Master Hand

-Entendido, no dejaré que se vaya- Casi de inmediato, Lucario saltó por la misma ventana por la que salió el orbe negro y lo persiguió velozmente.

-Master Hand…- Dijo Samus, llamando la atención de la mano. -¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

La mano se quedó callada, y después de unos segundos dejó salir un: -No sé, pero tenemos que estar listos.

* * *

Samus estaba regresando a su habitación, luego de la pelea y todo lo que pasó, necesitaba un descanso. Abrió lentamente su puerta, esperando encontrarse con su cuarto a oscuras, y su cama esperándola para su merecida hora de dormir; pero no se esperaba que las que estarían esperándola serían otras.

-¡Al fin llegas Sam!- Dijo Zelda de brazos cruzados con un claro enojo en la cara, aunque Samus deducía que era fingido.

-¡Nos tenías preocupadas, cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así después de todo lo que pasó?

Samus no se esperaba que tanto Peach como Zelda estuvieran esperándola en su cuarto, ella suponía que ambas ya se habrían ido a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero por lo que parecía, habían estado esperando su llegada desde hace mucho; ambas se veían cansadas y aburridas, pero aun así, despiertas y alertas a su llegada.

-Lo lamento, yo… tenía que ver un par de cosas.- Les contestó Samus

-¿qué cosas?- Preguntó la princesa rubia.

-Eeehh, cosas sin importancia- Dijo Samus. La verdad era que la cazadora no quería preocupar más a las princesas; una noticia sobre el regreso de Tabuu o la llegada de un enemigo aún más fuerte era algo que no podía decirlo como si nada.

-¿Por qué haces eso Samus?- Dijo Peach. Ahora sí no había duda, estaba enojada de verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A eso. Siempre nos estás ocultando las cosas

-Claro que no.- Respondió Samus.

-Tranquila, ya cálmate Peach- Dijo Zelda, tratando de evitar que se causara algún problema.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces como nunca nos dijiste que habías estado en algo con Snake?- Preguntó nuevamente la princesas.

Esa pregunta dejó congelada a Samus, no se esperaba que Peach le dijera algo así. Por si fuera poco, el silencio de Zelda evidenciaba que ella también estaba interesada en saber la verdad.

-¿Quién les dijo eso? ¿Fue Snake?- Preguntó Samus

-No, fue Marth- Dijo Zelda mirando al suelo, recordando ese triste momento por el que pasaron ella y Peach.

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta- Dijo la otra princesa.

Samus no quería hablar de eso, recordar lo que pasó con Snake era meterse en terreno peligroso. Esos eran los recuerdos que la hicieron quien es ahora, los recuerdos que le enseñaron que las personas siempre tendrán como prioridad pensar en sí mismas, los recuerdos de su inocencia. Sin embargo, había algo que sí podía decirlo sin herirse a sí misma.

-Lo que pasó hace años con Snake, se los diré, cuando esté lista. Por ahora, sólo les diré una cosa: nunca tuve ninguna relación con Snake. No podría… Perdón por ocultarles las cosas…- Dijo Samus con la mirada baja.

Las sinceras palabras de Samus hicieron pensar a las princesas. Podían creer en Marth, o en Samus; obviamente ambas preferían confiar en la cazadora. Sin embargo, algo todavía estaba fastidiando a Zelda.

-Sam, ¿de verdad nos amas?

-Sí

-¿A las dos?- Samus entendía a dónde estaba llegando esto, y era algo a lo que todavía no quería enfrentarse.

-Yo…, escuchen, sé que les dije que les diría lo que siento, pero por ahora no me puedo quedar con una. Perdón…- Samus en serio estaba muy arrepentida. Ella sabía que las princesas no se merecían una respuesta inconclusa como esa, pero era verdad. Ella descubrió que estaba enamorada de ambas.- Les pido que por favor… me den un poco más de tiempo. Sólo hasta que esté lista, cuando ese día llegue, escogeré a una.

Las princesas la miraron por unos segundos, para después acercarse y darle un reconfortante abrazo.

-Tranquila Sam, entendemos.- Le dijo Zelda.

-Así es Sammy, esperaré, y estoy segura que también lo hará Zelda. Porque lo que sientes por nosotras, es lo mismo que sentimos por ti.

Samus observaba a ambas chicas mostrarle su comprensión y apoyo, haciéndole pensar que definitivamente tenía que darles una respuesta.

-…

-¿Sammy? Yo, espero que no te moleste mi pregunta, pero… no me quiero arriesgar, y quisiera aprovechar que por ahora nos amas a ambas, antes que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa que lastime a alguna de nosotras.

Esta confesión dejó pensando a Samus, no se imaginaba que pasaría algo así. Zelda simplemente levantó la oreja, oyendo lo que decía Peach, y lo que respondería Samus.

-Pues… yo…

-Sammy, no lo pienses mucho. Ven- Con esto, la princesa rubia atrajo la cara de Samus para darle un profundo y apasionante beso que callaría a Samus, y la hiciera salir de la duda.

Conforme el beso se iba profundizando, Peach iba empujando suavemente a Samus a la cama. Zelda estaba a su costado, pensando en qué le haría primero a la cazadora mientras su amiga la distraía con sus labios.

Llegó un momento en que toda la resistencia que ponía Samus desapareció, y entregándose al placer, pasó cariñosamente sus manos por toda la espalda de Peach. Ésta la atraía más a su cuerpo, tratando de sentirla todo lo posible. De un momento a otro, Zelda se acercó por el otro lado, y colocó sus manos lujuriosamente sobre los pechos de Samus, acariciándolos y presionándolos de rato en rato, provocando que la rubia gimiera en la boca de la otra rubia.

Cuando al fin terminó el beso, Samus pudo tomar aire y al mismo tiempo liberar los gemidos que le provocaban las manos habilidosas de Zelda. No vio venir el momento cuando de repente su Zero Suit yacía en el suelo, a un lado de la cama donde estaban las tres. El frio viento le erizaba la piel, erectando sus pezones por la combinación de la corriente y de las mano de Zelda, a las cuales ya se les había sumado su boca.

-¡AAhh! Oh Zelda, eso se siente tan… nghh- Dijo Samus difícilmente mientras recibía las placenteras atenciones de la castaña.

-Yo también me siento bien Samus, sabes delicioso…- Dijo Zelda con el pecho de Samus aún en su boca.

A un lado, Peach observaba la erótica imagen de sus dos amigas. No le parecía justo, ella había empezado todo, y ahora estaba fuera. _–No por mucho_

Samus se exaltó cuando sintió las manos de Peach deslizándose por sus piernas. Podía sentir como subían y bajaban, provocándola en su muslo para luego bajar hasta su rodilla. Entonces la princesa del Reino Champiñón acercó sus labios, y con delicadeza comenzó a darle rápidos besos a la pierna derecha de Samus. La cazadora podía sentir los labios de la princesa de rosa subir lentamente hasta su zona más íntima, anticipando lo que estaba por pasar. Sin embargo fue distraída cuando la castaña le dio un suave mordisco a su pezón, ocasionando espasmos en el cuerpo de Samus.

-¿Te gustó eso Sam?- Le dijo Zelda mientras jalaba levemente con sus dientes el seno de Samus.

-Ahh, sí Zelda, eso se sien-

Samus fue interrumpida por el placer al sentir los labios de Peach dándole un fugaz beso justo en su sexo. Ésta acción fue solo la que dio inicio al verdadero espectáculo, pues en cuestión de instantes ya estaba pasando su lengua por todas partes dentro y fuera de su vagina. No pasó mucho para que Peach metiera también un dedo, incrementando el placer que recibía la caza-recompensas, rozando de rato en rato también su clítoris.

El sensación de vacío en sus pechos le hizo darse cuenta que la castaña había bajado para estar a la altura de Peach. -¿Puedo?- Le preguntó a la otra princesa.

-mmm… slurp… claro, ven- le respondió Peach, moviendo su cabeza a un lado pero dejando sus dedos todavía trabajando.

Lo que vino después fue mágico: la lengua de Zelda y los dedos de Peach proporcionándole placer a Samus en formas que desconocía hasta ahora, y que fácilmente podrían volverla adicta. Los tratos de ambas princesas combinados le dieron una sensación que, aunque pocas veces antes la había tenido, reconocía perfectamente.

-… chicas… me… me estoy viniendo…- Dijo Samus con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Está bien Sammy, vente para nosotras- Le dijo Peach, quien no dejaba de meter y sacar sus dedos que ya estaban más húmedos que su propia boca, y que provocaban unos sonidos tan indecentes que la misma Samus se avergonzaba cada vez que sonaban.

-Así es… mmm… vente con… vente con confianza- le dijo Zelda, quien había separado un rato su rostro del centro de Samus para responderle, chorreando un poco de sus fluidos que caían desde su lengua hasta las piernas de Samus y la cama. –Yo… seguiré… mmm… asegurándome que te guste…

-¡Aahh!... Aahh… Nggh… ¡Me corro!- Exclamó Samus apretando los dientes mientras su cuerpo tenía espasmos del placer. Sus fluidos salieron directamente a la boca abierta de Zelda, que esperaba atenta ese momento. Del mismo modo, los dedos de Peach terminaron bien mojados, evidencia de cuánto placer había recibido Samus en estos últimos minutos.

Mientras la cazadora tomaba aire para recuperarse, miró como Peach, seductoramente se lamía los dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos. Primero el dedo índice, luego el medio, luego el anular. Cada dedo que metía a su boca significaba un nuevo nivel de ansiedad en la caza recompensas. Estaba tan distraída observando a Peach que no se dio cuenta cuando Zelda se acercó por el otro lado, dándole un beso que le permitió saborearse a sí misma.

-Esto… fue… genial…- Dijo Samus mirando al techo, aún sin poderse creer que acababa de ser llevada al orgasmo por Zelda y Peach.

Samus ya estaba cerrando los ojos para caerse dormida, cuando sintió un peso en sus brazos. De un momento a otro, ambas princesas estaban desnudas, con su sexo en cada una de las manos de Samus.

-Ya Sammy, devuélvenos el favor…- Dijo Peach

La cazadora no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a mover sus dedos en sus respectivas vaginas. Ambas princesas soltaban gemidos de placer mientras sentían cómo es que Samus, que en realidad no sabía lo que hacía, les daba placer a ambas al mismo tiempo.

Llegó un momento en que las caderas de las princesas acompañaron al movimiento de los dedos de la rubia del medio.

-¡AAhh! ¡Sammy! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sigue así!- Exigía Peach

-Mmm, esto es mejor que masturbarse…- Soltó accidentalmente Zelda mientras se retorcía de placer.

-JAJAJA, parece que alguien en verdad lo está disfrutando…- Bromeó Peach mientras movía sus caderas más rápido para incrementar la sensación.

-Cállate, como si tu no estuvieras igual…- Dijo Zelda, esforzándose por hablar.

-Claro que sí… pero yo no diría algo tan vergonzoso…- Respondió Peach.

-Chicas, no discutan- Pidió Samus, quien no soportaba ver que las dos mujeres que estaban a sus costados paren peleándose. –Desde aquí ambas se ven iguales

-¿Iguales?- Dijo Zelda

-Sí, igual de indecentes. Moviendo sus caderas de esa forma, que lascivas…- Dijo Samus, provocando a las princesas.

-¿A sí?- Dijo Peach. La princesa del Reino Champiñón miró a Zelda, y luego de asentir, ambas trabajaron en equipo para vengarse.

Samus no se esperaba que ambas princesas metieran sus dedos en su sexo, provocándole el mismo placer que ésta les provocaba a ella. Al final, cada una tenía sus vaginas ocupadas. Ambas manos de Samus estaban dentro de Zelda y Peach; mientras que una de las manos de cada una de éstas, estaba dentro de Samus. Parecía una carrera por ver quién le proporcionaba más placer a quién, en una carrera en la que la primera en llegar al clímax sería la perdedora.

-Eso no es justo… son dos contra una…- Dijo Samus.

-La vida no es justa… cariño…- Respondió Zelda

-Es verdad… te… te demostraremos cómo se hace…- Dijo Peach

Con el tiempo las manos fueron moviéndose más velozmente, al igual que sus caderas. Esto ya era casi por reflejo, ocasionado por las ganas de no dejar de sentir esa sensación dentro de ellas. Fue inevitable que al final, las tres se vinieran al mismo tiempo, ensuciando la cama y casi todas las manos presentes en la habitación.

Cuando por fin todo acabó, las tres estaban recostadas en la cama, exhaustas.

-Eso fue genial chicas…- Dijo Samus, asimilando todo lo ocurrido.

-Lo sé…- Dijo Peach, acercándose más a Samus. Zelda no dijo nada, pero de igual manera se acercó por el otro lado a Samus.

Peach estaba recostada a la derecha de Samus, mientras que Zelda estaba a la izquierda; ambas usando sus brazos para apoyar sus cabezas. Lo último que hicieron fue darle cada una un beso a Samus, quien por el cansancio no aguantó mucho tiempo para dormirse. Pero no era la única, al poco tiempo cayó rendida Zelda, y un poco después, Peach se rindió ante Morfeo.

* * *

En una colina, no muy lejos de la mansión, estaba parado un sujeto. Era castaño, usaba ropas verdes y tenía una espada. No paraba de observar su instrumento, una ocarina.

-¿Estás listo?- Preguntó la voz de un hombre de prendas rojas y azules, con bigote y una gorra que presumía una "M" en el frente.

-¿Tú lo estás?- Devolvió Link.

Mario lo pensó un momento, y finalmente dijo: -Sí.

Link observó cómo los distintos colores rodeaban al fontanero, los colores que significaban que tenía el poder acumulado para realizar un Smash Final. Pero, ¿en qué consistía el Smash Final de Mario? Era muy simple, reunía todo el poder en las palmas de sus manos, las cuales al arremeter contra el aire lanzaban una onda expansiva. El truco estaba en que en el último segundo, justo antes de dispararla, Mario acumulaba fuego en sus manos, el cual era dispersado por dicha onda. De esta manera, se formaba una onda expansiva de fuego, la cual tenía la capacidad de hacer daño y empujar al mismo tiempo. Muy útil y efectivo contra cantidades grandes de enemigos.

-Entonces hagámoslo…- Dijo Link.

En ese momento, el héroe de Hyrule empezó a tocar su icónica Ocarina del Tiempo, haciendo sonar una melodía llena de recuerdos, la Canción del Tiempo. La nostalgia invadió el cuerpo de Link, quien mientras tocaba su instrumento, no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima. Mario esperó un rato a que Link agarrara el ritmo, y cuando sintió que era el momento hizo su Smash Final, pero sin fuego. El resultado fue que, en vez de expandir el fuego, lo que hizo fue amplificar el sonido proveniente de la canción, procurando que llegara a toda la mansión.

Luego de unos segundos, Link bajó su ocarina y dijo: -Lo hicimos…

-Sí… pero… ¿por qué me siento tan mal?- Preguntó el italiano.

-Bien hecho muchachos, lo hicieron mejor de lo que esperaba- Dijo una voz atrás de ellos.

Ninguno tuvo que voltear, ya conocían esa voz a la perfección, y sabían que era Snake el que estaba parado detrás de ellos.

-¿Seguro que esto está bien?

-Por supuesto. Ahora ustedes podrán tener lo que querían.

-…

-Bueno, creo que esto es todo. Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes caballeros, y dicho sea de paso, un honor. No cualquiera trabaja junto a dos grandes leyendas como Mario y Link, JAJAJAJAJA- Dijo Snake, quien soltó una carcajada mientras desaparecía gracias a su camuflaje óptico.

-Aun así… no me siento bien…- Dijo Mario luego de unos segundos. Pero al ver a Link, no halló respuesta alguna en su rostro. Link tenía una expresión seria, meditativa, como si estuviera pensando profundamente en algo. Mario vio como las manos de Link temblaban mientras apretaban ligeramente la ocarina, y una lágrima caía sobre ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Samus se despertó temprano, pero debido al cansancio volvió a cerrar los ojos. En ese momento, los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, provocándole emoción. Abrió sus ojos para ver a sus princesas, pero se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, ninguna de las dos estaba en la cama.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Leozx95: **Pobre Yoshi... a mí me dio ganas de golpearlo con un Yoshi bebé (los del Mario U, esos enanos regordetes que se inflan). Lo sé, de hecho lo de Master y Crazy se me ocurrió mientras hacía el cap, pero más que sistema de seguridad, yo diría que son como guardianes, o algo así. Quizá este cap te de una pista de quien podría ser ese extraño ser... y bueno, si casi mueres en el anterior cap, esta vez si acabarás en el piso. :3 Me alegra que te guste, espero que también te guste este capítulo.

**Zero: **Te extraño QmQ Vuelve ya Zero-sama...

**MehWoman: **Genial, me alegra que merezca tu review *O*)/ me hace sentir especial :3. Pues gracias, a decir verdad, lo de la historia fue imprevisto hasta para mí, creo que me dieron ganas de contarlo al final del cap ;). Y sí, lo sé, a veces mis descripciones no salen tan naturales como quisiera, también yo lo noté... ): pero bueno, sigo aprendiendo, y espero poder mejorar en algún futuro no muy lejano (espero, no quisiera esperar 10 años más para mejorar mi escritura...) Y bueno, como ya dije antes, no me rendiré con el fic (sé que me demoré), seguiré actualizando aunque me demore. Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic.

**FanRubius**: Pues, me alegro que te hayas enganchado. Yo paro más por la sección de vocaloid, y déjame decirte que tus historias también me han enganchado muchas veces, así que estamos igul :D. Y bueno, si te gustaron las peleas, me parece que te gustará esta... no sé, eso de pelear sobre las manos me pareció épico cuando lo escribí :3 Jajaja, perfección, nah, mi escritura es de todo menos perfecta... al menos por ahora. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Guest: **Lo sé, Marth parece todo un princeso XD. Al final del fic explicaré por qué elegí a Marth como villano homofóbico. Pues, gracias por todo :D Y para que ya no sigas esperando, aquí está el próximo cap, espero que te guste.

**Mr. NBA: **Jajaja, ya veremos cuales son las verdaderas razones de Snake, pero más adelante! jue jue jue. Y bueno, sé que Marth es un princeso y todo, y como ya dije en otro review, diré al final por qué es que elegí a Marth como homofóbico. Y tenías razón, se vino el lemon! Luego me agradeces.

**zLorenz: **Wow, cuántos cumplidos *w* Me siento como si estuviera haciendo un grandioso éxito... Gracias! Espero que te guste este cap.

**Torahiko Ooshima: **Wow, por dónde empiezo... Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando este fic pasó de 28 reviews a 35 de un momento a otro XD Como sería muy largo respodner cada uno de tus reviews, lo haré de manera general. Me alegro que te guste la historia y los personajes, ya sabía que no sólo habían fans de Zelda, ya faltaba que alguien apoyase a Peach. Pues... spoiler? ups, fue accidente XD sólo que era necesario para explicar bien lo que iba a pasar, fue un sacrificio, que estuve dispuesta a aceptar... Pues, el final bueno de School Days no lo he visto, ni siquiera he visto el anime, pero se que no acaba muy bonito TTmTT. Capítulo de relleno? bueno sí, un poco, pero como ya había visto que algunos (sí, casi nadie) hacía Omakes, quería aprovechar para usar a los personajes que había creado en otro contexto, ya sabes, no iba a crear otro fic solo para un oneshot como ese, y tendría que explicar la relación entre las 3 y bla bla bla, mucha cosa XD. Pues me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el fic, y me halaga que vaya a tus favoritas, tanto como escritora como mi fic :3 me siento sugoi! *w* Y bueno, espero que te guste este cap.

* * *

Y bueno, nuevamente perdón por la demora. Lo que pasa es que como en este cap al fin hice el lemon, no tenía idea de cómo escribirlo, por eso quizá no me salió tan bien como esperaban 3: Por eso, me demoré un poco buscando referencias en FanFiction... y luego de unos cuántos fic "M", me inspiré lo suficiente para hacer lo que vieron anteriormente en este cap. Así que me gustaría recibir opiniones sobre el lemon, para ver como puedo mejorarlo en los próximos capítulos... si es que hay lemon :D

Quería comentar un par de cosas:

1) Me siento muy feliz de que les gustara la historia, y creo que es momento de confesar algo. Este fic iba a ser originalmente un montón de smut entre las 3 protagonistas, y accidentalmente mientras escribía los caps, se fue desarrollando la historia solita. Sin embargo, para no desviarme mucho de la idea principal, es que hice que las 3 den un paso adelante en su relación, para poder introducir un poco más de smut más adelante. Sin embargo, eso tampoco significa que la historia se debilitará, pues como ya han notado, está en uno de sus puntos más fuertes hasta ahora.

2) Muchos consideran a Marth como gay, o metro, o afeminado, o princeso. Y la verdad, también yo. Sin embargo, cuando decidía quien haría este papel, me dí cuenta que sería normal que Marth, al ser un príncipe, tendría cierta educación ética que vaya en contra de eso. Y también porque al tener una espada, lo aproveché para hacerlo una especie de rogue con las dos armas a la vez, lo que lo volvería más poderoso.

Eso era todo, ahora, como dije al inicio del capítulo, me gustaría recibir opiniones, para saber si quisieran que les haga el Omake que tenía pensado para San Valentín o no. Dependiendo de eso, haré un Omake (atrasado, pero no importa) de San Valentín mientras hago el próximo cap, que espero que no salga tan tarde como este,.

Finalmente, para los que están leyendo mi otro fic "_El casco y la máscara"; _pues, al inicio iba a ser un oneshot, pero me di cuenta que tenía potencial para hacerlo un poco más largo (no como este, será más corto, pero tampoco será un two-shot o algo así). Por eso, quería pedirles sugerencias de qué situaciones les gustaría ver en el fic, incluyendo obviamente la confusión de géneros que hay entre Samus y Zelda, aunque si tengo una idea de que podría venir, me gustaria enriquecer un poco más la variedad de capítulos.

Y a los que no están leyendo mi otro fic "_El casco y la máscara"_, si pueden (y quieren) dense una vuelta. Por ahora es "T", no se si lo cambiaré a "M" más tarde, pero tiene potencial la historia y me parece interesante. Básicamente Samus cree que Sheik es hombre, y Zelda cree que Samus es hombre, así que se enamoran entre ellas pensando que es una relación heterosexual, sin saber que ambas son chicas.

Y ahora sí, espero no haberlos aburrido con tanto texto... espero actualizar pronto y que les siga gustando la historia!


	9. La última batalla

¡¿Cómo están?! Ya pasó mas de un mes desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia, pero como comencé nuevamente a estudiar no puedo actualizar tan seguido desde antes.

En fin, no se dejen engañar por nombre del capítulo, porque no significa que será el fin del fic, me alegra informarles que a este fic todavía le quedan unos cuantos capítulos por delante, así que espérenlos.

Por cierto, este capítulo es fundamental para la historia del fic. Si te han gustado las peleas anteriores, estoy segura que te encantará este cap.

Sin más preámbulo...

**NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE**

Y una pequeña advertencia: **En este capítulo hay una cantidad considerable de violencia, ya verán a qué me refiero, pero es el cap más violento que he escrito en todo el fic. **

Ahora sí, disfruten.

* * *

**La última batalla**

Samus se despertó temprano, pero debido al cansancio volvió a cerrar los ojos. En ese momento, los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, provocándole emoción. Abrió sus ojos para ver a sus princesas, pero se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, ninguna de las dos estaba en la cama.

-¿Eh? ¿Peach? ¿Zelda? ¿Están ahí?- Llamó la rubia.

Espero algún tipo de respuesta, pero solo recibió un gran silencio. -¿A dónde se habrán ido? ¿Les habrá pasado algo?- Se preguntó Samus. Trató de pensar en alguna posible razón para la desaparición tan repentina de las princesas, pero no se le ocurría nada. Entonces, un pensamiento algo oscuro pasó por su mente _–No me habrán querido solo para… tener relaciones sexuales conmigo… y después dejarme…_\- Samus trató de evitar ese pensamiento, no creía que las princesas fueran capaces de algo así; sin embargo, y pensándolo bien, ellas tenían a Mario y a Link, realmente no es como si fuera su única opción.

Decidió ser optimista y salir a buscarlas, alguna razón deben haber tenido para salir tan de repente. Samus tomó su zero-suit, se arregló el cabello y salió de su habitación, dispuesta a encontrar a sus princesas.

* * *

Lucario corría lo más rápido que podía, no podía permitirse perder aquel orbe de energía oscura. Sería vital la captura y la contención de aquel objeto, de lo contrario, pondría en peligro a toda la mansión.

La persecución se prolongó demasiado, a estas alturas, los pies de Lucario no aguantarían mucho tiempo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Lucario tenía un límite, y lamentablemente estaba llegando a él. Estaba corriendo entre lo que parecían ser varias rocas **(1)**, no podía ver mucho pues estas le bloqueaban el campo de visión. Sus piernas se estaban rindiendo, mientras que la esfera negra seguía volando sin siquiera perder su velocidad.

_-Has llegado directo hacia mí…_

Lucario no vio el momento en que, ya cansado y casi sin reflejos, un ataque ocasionó una pequeña explosión justo a su costado, mandándolo a volar y chocarse contra una roca.

El pokémon se levantó débilmente, cansado y herido. No sabía de donde había venido aquel ataque, ni mucho menos quién lo había lanzado; sin embargo, tenía una idea.

-Oh no…

_-¡Jajajaja! Hasta luego…-_ Dijo una voz que provenía de una sombra. Una sombra humanoide gigante que se levantaba en el fondo, rodeando a Lucario con sus largos brazos. Lo último que Lucario vio, fueron unas alas gigantes que parecían ser de mariposa…

* * *

Samus ya llevaba un tiempo buscando a las princesas, sin ningún resultado. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza.

_-No Samus, no puedes rendirte ahora. Ellas pueden estar en problemas, ellas no te traicionarían…_

Fue una terrible coincidencia que justo cuando pensó en esto, vio pasar frente a ella a Mario. Esto hubiera pasado desapercibido de no ser que la princesa rubia, Peach, estaba sujetada fuertemente de su brazo mientras le dirigía una gran sonrisa.

Samus se quedó paralizada al ver aquel comportamiento en Peach. -¡Peach!- Le llamó la rubia a la princesa.

La princesa de rosa al escuchar que alguien llamaba su nombre, volteó en dirección a cierta rubia vestida en un traje azul muy ajustado.

-¿Eh? Hola…- Dijo Peach incómoda.

-Peach, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? ¿Y qué haces con Mario?

Peach escuchaba lo que le decía la cazadora, pero no entendía nada de lo que escuchaba.

-¿Samus? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y cómo que qué hago con Mario? ¡Si es mi novio! ¿Por qué no estaría con él?

La cazadora no podía creerse lo que acababa de decir la princesa, o mejor dicho, no quería creerlo. No entendía cómo es que Peach podía estar diciendo esas cosas, ¿acaso no le importaba hacer sufrir a Samus?

-¡Sí! Ya la oíste Samus, ahora aléjate, ¿qué no ves que quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mi novia?- Dijo Mario mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura a Peach.

-Que romántico eres Mario, ven, sigamos caminando- Le respondió la princesa, tomando su mano y jalándola para que Mario la siguiera.

Samus cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos se mojaban mientras veía como se iba alejando lentamente Peach junto a Mario.

Viendo el lado positivo, ahora sabía que Peach estaba a salvo, no obstante, ella preferiría no haber sabido eso nunca.

A pesar de eso, no todo estaba perdido.

No le tomó mucho encontrar a Zelda. Ésta estaba en una situación similar a la de Peach, tomada de la mano con Link mientras estaban sentados en una banca, viendo el atardecer.

-¿Zelda?

-Oh, Samus, qué sorpresa verte por acá.

-Sí, lo mismo digo…- Respondió la rubia mientras le dirigía una mirada hostil a Link. Este se limitaba simplemente a devolverle la mirada mientras ponía una expresión de victoria, obviamente burlándose de la cazadora.

-Oye Samus, tú sabes que me caes bien y todo, pero intento tener un poco de privacidad con mi chica…- Dijo Link, prácticamente diciéndole a Samus que se largara de ahí.

La cazadora entendió el mensaje, y no sin antes jurarle a Link que regresaría, se fue del lugar.

* * *

Los golpes sonaron en la puerta, la cual fue abierta segundos después por un pequeño pokémon amarillo. Pikachu le dio la bienvenida a Samus a su habitación, invitándola a tomar asiento. Pikachu sabía que Samus solía acudir a él cuando tenía algún problema serio, no por nada era su mejor amigo; además, los ojos llorosos y rojos de Samus le indicaban que algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

-¿Pika?

-Sí Pikachu, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo Samus cabizbaja.

-Pika…- Dijo Pikachu mientras con la boca sacaba un pañuelo y se lo pasaba a su amiga.

Samus aceptó el gesto, y luego de limpiarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo, dijo: -No sé qué pasó… en un momento estaba en la cima de todo, más feliz de lo que jamás estuve en toda mi vida; y de repente, pierdo todo lo importante para mí cuando despierto.

-Pika, pika, Pikachu, pika, pi…

-Sí, ya sé que a veces pasa eso, y qué es normal. Después de todo, tienes razón, la vida es un conjunto de cosas buenas y malas…

-¡Pi!- Dijo Pikachu emocionado, parecía que su amiga empezaba a entender.

-Pero, esto no es normal. No debió haber pasado esto, es decir, es como si hubiera sido forzado…- Dijo Samus, teniendo una idea. –Como si alguien hubiera planeado esto…

-¿Pika?- Dijo Pikachu mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado, en señal de duda.

-¡Eso es amigo! Creo que alguien hizo todo esto, y estoy decidida a averiguar quién fue- Dijo Samus decidida mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Pero… no tengo idea de quién podría haber hecho algo así…- Dijo deprimida Samus mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente al sofá.

-¿Pika? ¡Pika, pika, pi!

-Tienes razón, debe ser alguien con algo en contra mío…- Fue entonces cuando la realización hizo que Samus abriera los ojos. -¡Snake!- Dijo Samus enojada. –No sé cómo lo hizo ese bastardo, pero ¡juro que iré a exigir respuestas!

-Pika…

-Sí, tendré cuidado. ¡Gracias Pikachu!- Agradeció Samus mientras se levantaba y se iba rápidamente.

Desde el otro asiento, Pikachu sólo se le quedó viendo –Pi…

* * *

Snake estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos mientras miraba el cielo. La mente del mencionado solía ser tranquila, pero ese día, estaba echa un caos. Lo único que quería era dormir un rato y descansar, pero no podía.

Al cabo de unos minutos, logró cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco se iba sumergiendo en el mundo de los sueños. O eso fue lo que pensó, pues cierto grito le impidió su necesitada siesta.

-¡Snake! ¡¿Dónde estás miserable?!- Gritaba una Samus muy enojada que pasaba por ahí.

_-Oh, pero si es Samus… iré a saludarla_\- Se dijo Snake a sí mismo con un tono de burla.

-¡Snake, sé que estás por aquí! ¡Muéstrate!

-¿Me buscabas?- Dijo Snake apareciendo detrás de ella gracias a su camuflaje.

-Aquí estás maldito- Dijo Samus mientras se acercaba al agente y le agarraba fuertemente del cuello del traje. –Dime qué fue lo que hiciste- Demandó amenazadoramente.

-¿Lo que hice? ¿De qué hablas? –Dijo Snake sonriendo.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Snake- Le dijo Samus mientras acercaba aún más la cara, tratando de intimidar a Snake.

-Está bien, está bien, me atrapaste. Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿De verdad crees que te diré algo así de fácil?- Cuestionó Snake de manera retadora.

-Pues…- Samus estaba a punto de lanzarle un fuerte puño a la cara de Snake, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Master Hand y Crazy Hand llegarían para llevársela, y perdería todo rastro de Snake. No podía arriesgarse a perder la única pista que tenía para saber cómo recuperar a Peach y a Zelda. –Snake, te reto a un duelo. Uno contra uno, sin objetos, una vida.- Dijo Samus de forma decidida.

-¿Un duelo? Mmm, no lo sé… ¿debería?- Dijo Snake con una gran sonrisa

-¿Estás huyendo Snake? Vamos, acabemos con esto de una vez- Dijo Samus, dando anuncio a lo que sería la batalla final entre ambos.

-Terminar con todo, ¿eh? Interesante…- Dijo Snake

-Así es. Si yo gano, me dirás todo lo que quiero saber, y no podrás regresar al siguiente torneo de Super Smash Bros.- Dijo Samus.

-¿Y qué gano yo si obtengo la victoria?- Preguntó Snake.

-Pues…, yo me iré de la Mansión…- Dijo Samus dudosa.

-¡JA! Suena bien. Está bien, acepto, pero sólo si yo elijo el mapa- Dijo Snake, poniendo sus condiciones.

Samus lo pensó un momento, definitivamente eso pondría a Snake en ventaja. Por otro lado, si se negaba, Snake no lucharía con ella, y no tendría oportunidad de saber qué pasó con sus princesas.

-Acepto- Finalizó Samus.

-Genial…

* * *

Ambos se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos. No querían demostrarlo, pero ambos tenían miedo, había mucho en juego. Samus y Snake se encontraban listos para lo que sería su pelea final en el lugar escogido por Snake, que no era nada más y nada menos que su propio mapa, Shadow Moses Island. **(2)**

Definitivamente Samus identificó su desventaja en este lugar. Uno de los problemas que tendría en la pelea sería la oscuridad, el lugar solamente estaba ligeramente iluminado por algunas de las luces que salían de las torres de vigilancia a los lados; mientras que por otro lado, Snake tenía gafas de visión nocturna.

Sin embargo, Samus estaba decidida a ganar, y no se daría por vencida.

-¡3!... ¡2!... ¡1!...

A penas comenzó la pelea, ambos peleadores se lanzaron contra el otro, con la intención de herirse lo más rápido posible. Obviamente esto no sería tan fácil, ambos eran expertos esquivando golpes. Fue entonces cuando ambos al mismo tiempo sacaron sus respectivas pistolas, apuntándose directamente a la frente del otro. Esta vez no fue intercambio de golpes, sino de balas.

Los disparos salían de los dos lados, pero ninguno parecía acertar. No era que tuvieran mala puntería, sino que eran muy buenos esquivando.

Llegó un punto en que Samus hizo retroceder a Snake hasta una de las torres de vigilancia, acorralándolo en esta. Sin embargo no contaba con la trampa que había planeado Snake, y de un disparo de su RPG hizo estallar la base de dicha torre, ocasionando que esta se callera y por poco aplaste a Samus.

Afortunadamente, la rubia vio caer la estructura, y retrocediendo hábilmente de un salto se escapó de la colisión de la torre con el suelo. Los pedazos de la torre se esparcieron por todo el mapa, bloqueando el paso y la visión en muchos puntos. Sin embargo, esto no los detuvo. Las balas pasaban al costado de cada uno, evadiéndolos con las justas o cubriéndose tras los escombros.

Fue un disparo proveniente del lanza-cohetes de Snake el que colisionó con el piso, justo en el medio de ambos luchadores, levantando tanto polvo que se hizo imposible tener una buena visión del lugar. Ante tal situación, Samus no tuvo otra opción más que pegar su espalda contra un gran pedazo de la torre, esperando el momento en que el polvo baje y su visión regrese. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal; ya no escuchaba los disparos de Snake, de hecho, no escuchaba ninguna señal del mencionado.

_-¿Dónde estás?...- _Pensó Samus, alerta de algún movimiento que pudiera hacer Snake aprovechando la poca visión que tenía la rubia.

Decidió asomar la cabeza por el costado del trozo de torre en el que se estaba ocultando. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que sacó la cabeza, que sintió un arma en su nuca.

-¿Pero cóm-

-¿Sorprendida? No deberías. Recuerda que yo sí puedo ver con todo este polvo- Dijo Snake, quien tenía puesto una máscara especial.

Samus estaba en una situación complicada, arrodillada en el suelo con Snake apuntándole en la cabeza desde atrás. Ella sabía que si hacía algún movimiento en falso, ese sería su fin.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras?

-¿De verdad me dejarás ese privilegio?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Anda, despídete de la mansión, de tus princesas, de todo esto, porque te prometo que no volverás a verlo en tu vida.- Dijo Snake sonriendo, sintiendo la victoria en la palma de su mano.

-Está bien. Yo… ¡No me rendiré!- Y habiendo dicho esto, Samus abrió su mano derecha, la cual estaba cerrada alrededor de una granada de choque electromagnético. Dicho explosivo cayó al suelo, provocando una onda de choque que alcanzó la máscara de Snake, provocando un corto circuito y electrocutándolo en el proceso.

-¡AAaagghhh! ¡Miserable!- Decía Snake mientras, justo después de soltar su pistola, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por sacarse la máscara.

Samus vio cómo es que después de retorcerse de dolor, Snake consiguió sacarse del rostro la mencionada máscara, para revelar una cara totalmente herida y un ojo sangrante, el izquierdo.

-¡AAAAAAAGRGGGHHH!- Gritó de dolor Snake mientras acercaba su mano a su rostro, quedando completamente embarrada con sangre proveniente de su ojo herido. -¡ERES! ¡UNA! ¡MALDITAAAA!- Le gritó Snake desesperado.

Cuando Snake regresó la mirada a la rubia, ésta lo recibió con una pistola apuntándole directo a la frente.

-Samus, tranquilízate…- Rogó Snake, con una cara que expresaba todo el dolor y el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Sin embargo, Samus no cedió. Su experiencia le decía que no escuche a Snake, por lo que siguió apuntándole justo entre los ojos. –Lo lamento Snake, pero no puedo seguir arriesgándome- Dijo Samus sin mostrar ningún tipo de compasión.

Justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo, una sonrisa se marcó en la cara de Snake al momento en que, sin previo aviso, el alto muro del fondo se rompió para hacer la aparición de un Metal Gear gigante.

Samus apenas vio el robot, se volteó y le disparó con todo lo que tenía sin poder hacerle ni un rasguño al Metal Gear.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué empiece la verdadera pelea!- Gritó Snake mientras se levantaba velozmente y agarraba su arma, para volver a atacar a Samus.

La rubia esquivó los disparos de Snake, pero casi cae al perder de vista al Metal Gear, quien había empezado una lluvia de disparos contra ambos peleadores.

-¡Tú no tienes experiencia peleando contra un Metal Gear! ¡Yo sí! ¡No puedes ganar esto!- Dijo Snake, completamente enloquecido por las ganas de vengarse por su ojo perdido.

Samus respondió mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro, esquivando los poderosos disparos del robot. -¡No!... ¡Necesito!... ¡Experiencia!... ¡Para vencerte!

-¡JA! Vuelve a decir eso…- Retó Snake mientras disparaba un cohete justo en el lugar al que Samus caería luego de esquivar otro de los disparos del Metal Gear.

Si bien no fue un golpe directo, la explosión ocasionó que Samus volara hasta chocarse con un pedazo de escombro, lastimándole toda la columna. Samus dejó salir un tosido, hasta que accidentalmente escupió un poco de sangre.

–_Si la pelea se sigue haciendo más larga, mis posibilidades de ganar van a ir disminuyendo- _Razonó Samus. La única opción que encontró fue usar el entorno a su favor, en otras palabras, usar el Metal Gear a su favor. Fue necesario un escaneo total de la zona para idear una estrategia que pudiera llevar a Samus a la victoria, y cuando se le ocurrió, lo puso en acción.

-¡Acabemos con esto!- Gritó Samus justo antes de lanzarse directo a Snake con una patada voladora.

-¡Dame lo mejor que tengas!- Retó Snake, defendiéndose y respondiendo los golpes de la cazadora.

No muy lejos de donde estaban ambos peleadores luchando, el Metal Gear fue atraído por la pelea. Se acercó lentamente, tanto que ni Samus ni Snake se dieron cuenta de su proximidad. Sin embargo, Samus en realidad sí sabía, y no fue hasta el momento en que el Metal Gear disparó hacia su posición que la cazadora se movió para evadir el ataque.

Snake, aunque tarde, también logró ver el ataque del robot. No obstante, en el momento en que quiso escapar, se dio cuenta que algo jalaba de su pie, evitando su huida. Al voltear, Snake identificó que lo que lo sostenía en aquel lugar no era otra cosa más que el látigo de Samus.

-¡Araaaan!- Gritó Snake con todas sus fuerzas mientras el polvo levantado por el ataque del Metal Gear hacía que desapareciera.

Samus se quedó viendo el Metal Gear, sin duda, un arma sumamente peligrosa. Si el que lo controlara fuera alguien más peligroso, sería su destrucción; afortunadamente, tuvo la suerte de que el actual piloto haya sido tan despistado como para cooperar con ella y acabar con Snake.

Una vez finalizada la pelea, Samus se dirigió débilmente a la salida. Tendría que descansar, y luego de reponerse le exigiría respuestas a Snake. Lamentablemente, ese plan no resultaría como esperaba.

-¡Araaan! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- Dijo Snake soltando una carcajada demente. Samus volteó para ver al mencionado montado en el Metal Gear, apuntándole con las armas del mismo. -¡Espero que te gusten las balas, porque tendrás tu cuerpo cubierto de ellas!

Samus esquivó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, evadiendo a las justas los disparos del robot. Lamentablemente, no tenía las de ganar: su cuerpo estaba débil, y ella cansada; por otro lado, Snake estaba montado en un arma mortal, que dicho sea de paso, no se cansaba por ser una máquina.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Por qué sigues corriendo Aran? ¡Atácame!- Demandó Snake mientras disparaba a discreción en dirección a la rubia.

_-¡Mierda! Estoy jodida- _Dijo Samus mientras corría de un lugar a otro, evadiendo la lluvia de disparos que le lanzaba el otro. _-_¡_Tengo que idear una salida!- _Pensó la caza recompensas al mismo tiempo que se escondía entre los escombros.

-¿Dónde estáaaas?- Cantaba Snake mientras buscaba a Samus. -¡No te puedes esconder por siempre Aran!- Le recordó mientras se reía.

_-Es verdad… debo atacar…_

En un desesperado intento de ganar, Samus salió corriendo de su escondite directamente hacia el Metal Gear. Snake inmediatamente la vio, apuntó todas sus armas contra la rubia y disparó con todas las ganas de matar. La velocidad y reflejo de la cazadora la ayudó a evadir los primeros disparos, pero fue inevitable recibir de lleno los ataques que vinieron después, debido a que estaba más cerca al robot.

-¡Aaarrgghh!- Gritó Samus llena de dolor cuando le cayeron los disparos.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tiene la gran Samus Aran?!- Se burló Snake mientras veía como su mayor enemiga trataba inútilmente de reincorporarse. -¡Qué patético!

Samus oía cómo Snake se burlaba de ella, pero los golpes y heridas que tenía en el cuerpo evitaban que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Lo único que le permitía hacer su estado actual era quedarse tendida en el suelo, esperando el final. El Metal Gear se fue acercando lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Samus, mientras Snake iba preparando las armas que le darían el golpe final a la rubia.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor, Aran? ¡Qué no pudiste salvar a tus princesitas! Qué lástima… pero... ¡No puedes ganar todas las peleas!- Gritó Snake con todas sus fuerzas, celebrando su pronta victoria. –Y ahora… creo que llegó el momento de terminar con esto

En ese momento Snake disparó un proyectil, el cual acabaría con el sufrimiento de Samus. Sin embargo, la cazadora, que no quería morir, se levantó de golpe y corrió para evadir el disparo. Se sorprendió cuando el proyectil cambió su trayectoria y giró hacia ella, obligándola a correr nuevamente por su vida.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿En verdad pensaste que sería tan tonto como para dejarte escapar?!- Gritó Snake, viendo que la rubia había caído en su trampa. -¡Toma esto!- Gritó Snake mientras lanzaba otro misil rastreador de calor, duplicando los problemas de la cazadora.

El piloto del Metal Gear no paraba de reír mientras veía como Samus corría de un lado a otro, claramente cansada, para evitar morir por alguno de esos misiles. Entonces, vio como la rubia intentaba dar la vuelta al problema. La cazadora corrió en dirección al Metal Gear, provocando que el proyectil la siguiera en dirección al mencionado robot. Sin embargo, este ya era un truco viejo; Snake sabía que era prácticamente un cliché re-direccionar los proyectiles rastreadores para que atacara al que lo disparó.

-¿En serio crees que te funcionará un truco tan viejo como ese?- Dijo Snake mientras apuntaba nuevamente hacia la rubia. Un disparo más era todo lo que necesitaba, y de esta manera ambos proyectiles rodearían a la cazadora, dejándola sin escape y llevándola a la tumba.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que iba a disparar, un gran estruendo sonó mientras el Metal Gear casi es derribado. Un ataque le llegó desde su lado derecho, y mientras el robot se tambaleaba, Snake cayó en cuenta de su error. _-¡El segundo misil! ¿Pero có-_

Y justo cuando se preguntaba como su segundo disparo se fue en su contra, Samus pasó entre las piernas del Metal Gear. Fue casi instantáneo el momento en que el misil que perseguía a la rubia le dio de lleno al frente del robot, justo donde Snake lo estaba operando. Sonó un gran ruido, y lo único que quedó fue el gran Metal Gear destrozado, y un Snake tan herido que a las justas pudo salir del robot.

Desde el piso, Snake vio a la cazadora acercarse entre todo el humo. Ésta estaba casi igual de lastimada que él, sangraba y se agarraba el brazo derecho fuertemente, pues al parecer estaba seriamente lesionado. Lo miró fijamente, completamente agotada y acabada, había acabado con todas sus fuerzas en ese último movimiento.

-Tienes razón…- Dijo la cazadora mientras bajaba su cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada al piso.

Snake no entendía de qué hablaba la cazadora, hasta que ésta continuó.

-Tienes razón, es verdad que yo no puedo ganar todas las peleas. Soy consciente que hay peleadores más fuertes que yo, más rápidos que yo, más astutos que yo… y quizá pierda en una pelea contra ellos.- En ese momento, Samus levantó la mirada y la fijo en el ojo que le quedaba a Snake, llena de decisión. -Sin embargo, ésta no es una de ellas, esta era una pelea que lamentablemente para ti, no podía perder.

-... ¿Cómo?

-Verás…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Samus estaba corriendo de ambos proyectiles rastreadores de calor, cuando se dio cuenta que su resistencia no le permitiría correr por siempre. Fue en ese momento en el que puso su plan en acción, y se dirigió hacia el Metal Gear. Como estaba previsto, el misil se re-direccionó hacia ella, o sea, en la misma dirección en la que estaba Snake, y ahí fue cuando Samus se preparó para la siguiente parte de su plan.

Tomó su pistola en su mano y la sobrecargó, lanzándola fuertemente hacia el lado derecho del Metal Gear. Pudo ver como el segundo misil, estando más cerca de la pistola que de ella, cambio su dirección y se lanzó contra su arma sobrecalentada. Fue este hecho el que dirigió el segundo misil directo a Snake, listo para despistar al mencionado mientras el verdadero ataque llegaría con ella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Verás, en el instante en que me di cuenta que el Metal Gear era impenetrable con mis ataques, supe que tenía que hacerte frente con tus propias armas. Por ese motivo fue que me lancé directo hacia ti, esperando que me atacaras y me debilitaras; pero al mismo tiempo, procurando no hacerme tanto daño como para no poder seguir.

-¿Qué? Imposible, ¿estás diciendo que te dejaste atacar?

-Sí. Por suerte, recordé lo que nos enseñaron en la academia: cuando tu enemigo esté débil, no te arriesgues y lánzale un ataque que no pueda fallar. En este caso, sabía que me dispararías algún tipo de proyectil rastreador de calor, pues no te arriesgarías a que me escape nuevamente. Sin embargo, sabía que no lanzarías ese ataque si no estaba lo suficientemente débil, o si no lo aparentaba, por eso me dejé atacar.

Snake no podía creer lo que le decía la cazadora; se había quedado impactado al saber que todo el tiempo estaba haciendo las cosas como las había planeado Samus.

-Dónde si metiste la pata, tal y cómo lo predije, fue cuando disparaste el segundo misil. Deduje que para "facilitar" tu trabajo, me lanzarías un segundo ataque, y ahí fue cuando puse mi plan en acción. Re-direccionarte tu disparo sería muy predecible; no obstante, no lo sería si no pudieses reaccionar frente a él. Por ese motivo, sobrecargué mi pistola de plasma, provocando que se sobrecaliente a niveles extremadamente altos. Sabía que ese nuevo objeto que irradiaba una gran cantidad de calor, sería el nuevo objetivo de tu misil; así que lo lancé hacia un lado del Metal Gear, justo para que el segundo proyectil atacara desde ese ángulo. Y como puedes ver, el ataque lateral te dejó completamente expuesto para mi golpe final, que sería el misil que venía detrás de mí, y el cual había apuntado directamente hacia donde estabas operando.

Snake se quedó en silencio, la cazadora lo había derrotado desde el inicio, y lo sabía.

-Por eso te lo diré nuevamente, ésta era una pelea que no me iba a permitir perder… por el bien de Peach y Zelda.- Finalizó Samus.

Snake había perdido, en ningún momento había tenido ninguna oportunidad de ganar, todo fue una ilusión. Todavía no podía creérselo, él estaba seguro que la pelea estaba arreglada a su favor, el hecho de elegir el mapa, el hecho de saber pilotear un Metal Gear… Incluso había perdido un ojo en el combate, pensando que podría vengarse de su pérdida. Mientras el perdedor trataba de asimilar todos los eventos recientes, Samus volvió a hablar.

-Snake, es hora que me digas qué es lo que sucede.- Dijo Samus, demandando su recompensa. -¿Qué les pasó a Zelda y a Peach?

Snake la miró fijamente, y rendido ante la realidad de su derrota, le dijo: -El tiempo es algo peligroso, ¿no lo crees?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Sabes algo de los poderes de la Ocarina del Tiempo?

-Por supuesto, la historia de Link es casi una leyenda, muy famosa en todos los universos, incluyendo del que provengo.

-Pues bien…, entonces te será más fácil entender esto. Los recuerdos de Peach y Zelda están atrapados en el tiempo.

-¿Atrapados en el tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás… hubo algún momento en el que tanto Peach como Zelda estuvieron enamoradas de Mario y Link, respectivamente. Lo que hizo Link con la ayuda de Mario, fue regresar en el tiempo, pero no a él mismo, sino a otra cosa. En este caso, la mente de las princesas. Ellas creen que aún tienen esos sentimientos por ellos, pues sus mentes están atrapadas en aquellos tiempos en los que ellos solían rescatarlas de los malvados villanos Bowser y Ganondorf.

-Maldición… ¿Cómo arreglo las cosas?- Demandó Samus mientras agarraba fuertemente a Snake y lo acercaba para penetrarle con la mirada a su único ojo sano, ignorando la sangre que salía del otro.

-¿Por qué crees que yo sé? Si me hubiera tomado las molestias de hallar una manera de revertirlo, hubiera sido como instalar un botón de autodestrucción.- Le respondió Snake fríamente.

Samus lo miró fijamente, en silencio, hasta que estuvo dispuesta a hablar. -¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto Snake?- Preguntó la rubia llena de tristeza, sintiéndose culpable mientras observaba la sangre que salía de su ojo izquierdo.

-Así tenían que ser las cosas, Aran.- Contestó Snake mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda, evitando que Samus vea su ojo sangrante.

-Snake… tú y yo fuimos grandes amigos...

Snake sintió esas palabras rebotar en toda su cabeza mientras recuerdos de sus épocas de joven llegaron a su mente. –Esos tiempos ya pasaron…

Samus no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella misma estaba en shock con el resultado de la pelea. Ambos casi se matan, y sin querer, la rubia había dejado a su ex compañero tuerto.

-Yo… siempre quise disculparme…- Dijo Samus entre lágrimas.

Snake escuchaba atentamente, a pesar de querer ignorarla. –Pues creo que ya es muy tarde para eso, ¿no?

-No Snake. No sabes cuánto lo siento

-¡Pues debiste decir eso hace años!- Le gritó Snake mientras volvía a voltear la cabeza, esta vez para mirar a Samus de frente a los ojos. –Hace años…

-Snake, yo…

-¡NO! ¡Tu oportunidad ya pasó!- Gritó Snake, mientras sacaba velozmente una granada y la sostenía en su mano derecha.

Samus apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Snake activó la granada, siendo inmovilizada por el shock.

-¡Empezamos esto juntos! Y… ¡Nos iremos juntos! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Gritó Snake, quien ya había perdido la cordura y estaba dispuesto a llevarse consigo a la rubia a la muerte.

Samus cerró los ojos, lista para su final. Luego de unos segundos, no pasó nada. Cuando la rubia separó sus párpados, vio como la granada se desvanecía lentamente, desapareciendo de la vista casi al instante.

-¿Pero qu- Snake fue interrumpido cuando se materializaron frente a ellos Master Hand y Crazy Hand.

-¡Ya basta Solid Snake! ¡No puedes atacar a Samus Aran una vez terminado el duelo!- Dijo fuertemente Master Hand, haciendo respetar las reglas de la Mansión Smash.

Samus observó cómo Crazy Hand agarraba a Snake y se lo llevaba al aire, evitando cualquier intento de escape de éste.

-¡Suéltenme!

-Lo lamento amigo, pero alguien no respetó las reglas- Dijo Crazy Hand en tono burlón. –Oye diestro, me voy adelantando- Volvió a decir antes de desaparecer junto al tuerto, callando de esta manera los gritos del mencionado.

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar…- Dijo Samus

-Tranquila Samus Aran. Lo conseguiste

-No, no lo hice. Aún no sé cómo rescatar a Peach y a Zelda; y hasta que lo sepa, no habré hecho nada.

-Pero ya tienes una pista de cómo revertirlo

-¿Una pista? Lo único que sé es que el problema fue causado por una intervención en el tiempo de la Ocarina del Tiempo. Supongo que el único que puede revertirlo es Link, o incluso Zelda, pero dudo mucho que alguno de ellos me vaya a ayudar. Y aunque consiguiera la Ocarina, no sé cómo usarla…

-Pero, Link y Zelda no son los únicos con conocimientos sobre la Ocarina…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que hay un tercero.

* * *

**1\. **Ese lugar lleno de rocas se refiere al precipicio en el que aparece por primera vez Megaman y Bowser Junior en los trailers del Super Smash Bros para Wii U y 3DS

**2\. **Shadow Moses Island es el mapa perteneciente a la saga de Metal Gear Solid que aparece en el Super Smash Bros Brawl. En dicho escenario, hay dos torres de vigilancia, una a cada extremo de la pantalla, y ocasionalmente aparece un Metal Gear en el fondo.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Mr. NBA: **Pobre mister... pero me alegra que le haya parecido hot y, esto puede sonar mal, pero me alegra que se desmayara :D okno. Tranquilo, la historia de Snake será revelada pronto, pero como puedes ver en este cap, ya le dieron su merecido. La verdad hubiera querido que apareciera en el Smash 4, pero qué se le va a hacer... Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Leozx95: **Si, en este cap ya viste cuales fueron las interferencias en el tiempo... ya verás que hará Samus para arreglarlo. Recién lo pienso, pero sí es perturbador... XmX Pues me alegra que te pareciera aceptable el lemon, la verdad no tengo experiencia escribiéndo lemons, así que espero que pueda seguir mejorando en otras oportunidades, que sospecho será más adelante en ese fic.

**Zero-sama: **Bienvenido a mi humilde historia nuevamente. En verdad con leer "Zero" fue suficiente... espero que te haya ido genial en tus vacaciones :3 Espero que este cap haya cumplido con tus expectativas

**MehWoman: **Pido calma! No tienes por qué odiar a Mario y a Link, ya verás; al igual que Snake, tengo algo preparado para ellos. Y sí, lamentablemente el yaoi vende más... PERO ESTO NO ES POR LO QUE VENDE MÁS, ES POR LA CAUSA. ¡VIVA EL YURI! Perdón, perdí el control. La verdad, he planeado en escribir yaoi, pero será más adelante, no tengo ningún proyecto ni idea en este momento. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, pronto actualizaré.

**FanRubius:** Pues sí, ya era hora del yuri jarcor, no? Me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea, y espero que también te haya entretenido esta. Pobre Marth... y sí sé que hay lectores que apoyan el ZeldaXSamus, y que es la mayoría. Por eso les estoy dando una oportunidad a los fans de la rosadita, aunque no voy a revelar nada sobre con quién se quedará Samus al final :D De verdad te emocionaste? Me hace sentir speshal :3 Y oye, ya va siendo hora que también actualices tus historias, me estás matando QmQ Espero que esperes el siguiente cap!

**Guest: **Cuantos halagos, me ruborizo... :3 Tranquilo, prometo seguir con el rumbo del fic y no descuidar la trama :D En verdad aún estoy considerando hacer el Omake, pero no dudes en la posibilidad de verlo algún día. (y tu idea de marth y ike es buena... la tomaré en cuenta) Espero que te guste este cap

**Guest: **En verdad no se si la PD de la PD de la PD es porque ambos guests son la misma persona o simplemente le seguiste la corriente... que confuso. En fin, ya se acerca cada vez más la historia de Snake, espero no defraudarte.

**Guest: **Cuántos guests, no? Me halagas en serio :3 Pues, creo que más que nada es porque la tengo bien estructurada y sé lo que va a pasar. En verdad, hasta yo me sorprendí con la historia que terminé creando, pero no dudo en que en el fondo fue intencional XD Nos vemos en el prox cap

**Mr.E's-pen: **Me mataste con lo de sociópata peligroso XD Me dieron ganas de ver esa teoría. Y pues sí, Link de por sí es un enemigo formidable, aunque en realidad aquí está considerado como si todos los Links fueran uno solo, así que este Link es tan badass como el de Twilight Princess y mucho más. Y lo sé, mi versión sexy de Samus es genial :3 Aunque Samus es sexy de por sí (la envidia...) Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

**Ultimate Dimentor: **Wow, pues sí realmente acabas de crearte tu cuenta, este debe ser de tus primeros reviews, que honor. Gracias por los cumplidos, y aprovecho para agradecerte también el review que dejaste en mi otro fic, aunque ya te lo responderé más detalladamente en el respectivo fanfic. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, y que esperes la siguiente.

* * *

Y bueno, qué les pareció este capítulo? Sé que no hubo romance, pero pasaron cosas fundamentales para la historia, además de la pelea más larga que he escrito hasta ahora.

Y por si se lo preguntan, sí. Esta vendría a ser la razón por la que (en este universo) Snake no aparece en Smash 4, así como también es la explicación a cómo obtiene el parche en el ojo.

¿Les pareció muy violento? Me refiero a la parte en la que Snake pierde el ojo y eso... no se, me dio pena escribirlo QmQ

También hubo el regreso de un favorito, Pikachu, con más de sus sabios consejos... *w*

Entonces, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora? ¿Quién creen que es del que hablaba Master Hand? ¿Que pasó entre Samus y Snake? ¿Les gustó la pelea final entre estos rivales? Comenten por favor y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
